As Casamenteiras: Aposta de Amor
by Fee Furtado
Summary: Rosalie é desafiada por Emmett para conseguir um marido para qualquer dama que ele escolhesse. A escolhida é Alice Brandon uma dama que já passou da idade de procurar um marido. Será Rosalie capaz de conseguir achar uma marido para Alice?
1. Capítulo Um

**N/A:** Essa história não me pertence, ela é de um livro que li recentimente da autora Candace Camp, é uma série de quatro livros que irei postar aqui no fanfiction, essa história é a primeira, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Lady Hale contemplou à multidão que havia abaixo dela, com uma mão apoiada ligeiramente no corrimão de nogueira negra e brilhante. Era consciente de que a as pessoas se viravam para olhá-la. De fato, teria se sentido decepcionada se não fosse assim.

Rosálie Hale tinha sido uma das belezas reinantes da alta sociedade durante mais de uma década; aos trinta e três anos, não lhe interessava o fato de ser precisa quanto ao tempo que tinha transcorrido desde sua apresentação em sociedade. A natureza a tinha dotado com uma grande beleza: tinha o cabelo loiro, quase dourado, os olhos azuis e grandes, a pele suave e branca, o nariz reto, ligeiramente arrebitado, e os lábios um pouco curvados para cima pelas comissuras, o que conferia a seu sorriso um ar vagamente felino. Tinha também um pequeno lunar na face, perto da boca, cujo único efeito era o de acentuar a perfeição de seus traços. Era de estatura média, mas suas formas esbeltas e seu porte elegante faziam com que parecesse mais alta.

Entretanto, inclusive com todas as vantagens que a natureza tinha concedido a Rosalie, ela sempre se assegurava de aparecer em público impecavelmente arrumada e de modo que suas características se vissem ainda mais realçadas. Sempre levava os melhores vestidos, o calçado que melhor complementasse os trajes e o penteado que mais favorecesse ao seu rosto. Seu traje sempre seguia os ditados da última moda, mas ela não escolhia as tendências passageiras, porém só aquelas cujos matizes ressaltassem melhor a cor de sua pele, de seus olhos e de seu cabelo, e os estilos que mais embelezassem sua figura.

Aquela noite usava um vestido de cetim, de cor azul clara, com o decote à altura adequada para deixar à vista, de uma maneira sedutora, mas não vulgar, os seios e seus ombros brancos e suaves. O decote estava adornado com bordado prateado, que também rematava os baixos do vestido e que se derramava como uma cascata pela meia cauda na traseira da saia. Levava um simples, mas maravilhoso colar de diamantes e um bracelete a jogo, e também um penteado com alguns brilhantes disseminados pelo cabelo.

Rosalie estava segura de que ao vê-la ninguém se teria imaginado que suas finanças eram bem parcas. A verdade era que seu defunto marido, do qual não tinha saudades, absolutamente, Lorde Andrew Hale, tinha morrido lhe deixando em herança enormes dívidas por causa de seu vício de jogo e de apostas. Ela tinha tido trabalho para ocultar aquela realidade. Ninguém sabia que as jóias que levava eram cópias das verdadeiras, que tinha tido que vender. Tampouco ninguém, nem sequer a mais vivida das damas da sociedade londrina, suspeitava que tivesse cuidado dos sapatos que levava com esmero, de modo que já estavam em sua terceira temporada. Nem que seu vestido estava confeccionado a partir de outro que tinha usado durante a temporada anterior, e que sua habilidosa criada tinha convertido em um traje digno da moda francesa mais recente.

Um dos poucos que conheciam sua situação verdadeira era o homem elegante e esbelto que estava ao seu lado, sir Lucien Talbot. Ele se tinha unido ao círculo de admiradores de Rosalie durante sua primeira temporada, quando era uma mocinha , e embora o interesse romântico que tinha mostrado por ela não fosse mais que uma agradável ficção em que os dois participavam; sua devoção por ela era bastante real, e durante os anos que tinham transcorrido, tinham chegado a ser grandes amigos.

Sir Lucien era um homem muito elegante e engenhoso, e aquelas duas características, unidas ao seu estado de perpétuo celibato, convertiam-no em um convidado muito procurado nas festas. Era bem sabido que não tinha dinheiro, como toda a família Talbot, mas isso não prejudicava sua reputação nem lhe impedia de acessar aos círculos mais seletos; esta era uma qualidade que as anfitriãs da alta sociedade tinham em muito alta consideração. Sempre se podia contar com ele para que animasse uma conversa com um ou dois comentários mordazes, nunca fazia cenas, era um bailarino excelente e seu selo de aprovação para uma festa era suficiente para estabelecer a boa reputação de um anfitrião.

- Vá, que multidão - comentou naquele momento, observando com o monóculo às pessoas que havia abaixo deles.

- Acho que Lady Welcombe tem a profunda convicção de que um baile deve estar o mais concorrido possível, com o único limite de que os convidados tenham espaço para dançar. - concordou Rosalie, enquanto se abanava com frouxidão - Receio descer. Sei que pisarão em mim, sem remédio.

- E não é esse o objetivo de um baile?

Aquela pergunta tinha sido formulada por uma voz grave que provinha de trás, ligeiramente à direita. Francesca conhecia aquela voz.

- Rochford - disse antes de voltar à cabeça - Surpreende-me encontrá-lo aqui.

Lucien e Rosalie viraram para saudar o recém-chegado, que fez uma ligeira reverência e respondeu:

- Seriamente? Parece-me que alguém pode pensar que verá todos seus conhecidos neste baile.

Depois, apertou os lábios com uma careta familiar que era quase, embora não de tudo, um sorriso. Chamava-se Emmett e era o quinto duque do Rochford, e se a presença do Lucien era solicitada pelas anfitriãs, a assistência do Rochford a uma festa era a máxima aspiração de todas elas.

Emmett era um homem alto, magro e de ombros largos. Ia vestido de impecável negro e branco, tal e como se requeria nas ocasiões formais; levava um broche de rubis no lenço do pescoço e abotoaduras a jogo. Era um dos homens mais poderosos da aristocracia, e, além disso, muito bonito. Seu comportamento, igual a sua forma de vestir, era elegante e discreto. Causava admiração entre os homens por sua habilidade no manejo dos cavalos e por sua certeira pontaria, e era perseguido pelas mulheres devido a sua grande fortuna, suas maçãs do rosto marcadas e seus olhos negros. Tinha quase quarenta anos e nunca se casara, e como conseqüência, converteu-se no desespero da maioria das damas da alta sociedade, inclusive daquelas com mais determinação.

Rosalie não pôde evitar sorrir um pouco ante sua resposta.

- Provavelmente têm razão.

- Como sempre, é uma visão, Lady Hale - disse Emmett.

- Uma visão? - perguntou Rosalie, arqueando uma de suas delicadas sobrancelhas - Me dou conta de que não disse que tipo de visão. Poderiam encontrar-se muitas formas de terminar essa frase.

Brilharam os olhos de Emmett, mas respondeu em tom neutro:

- Ninguém que tivesse olhos imaginaria algo que não fosse uma visão de beleza.

- Uma excelente recuperação - lhe disse Rosalie

Sir Lucien se inclinou para Rosalie e lhe sussurrou:

- Não olhe. Lady Cuttersleigh está se aproximando.

Uma mulher alta e muito magra se aproximava deles, seguida de seu marido, um homem baixo e robusto. Lady Cuttersleigh era filha de um conde, mas se tinha casado com um barão, e costumava recordar a seu marido, e ao resto do mundo, que seu matrimônio estava abaixo de suas possibilidades. Considerava que era seu dever casar a suas numerosas filhas com alguém digno de sua elevada linha de sangue.

Entretanto, dado que suas filhas se pareciam muito a ela no físico e o caráter, estava-lhe sendo difícil. Aquela era uma das poucas mulheres que não tinha retrocedido no empenho de conseguir o duque do Rochford como genro.

Emmett fez uma leve careta de dor antes de voltar-se e executar uma perfeita reverência para saudar o casal que se aproximara.

- Minha senhora Cuttersleigh.

- Lady Hale - disse Lady Cuttersleigh para saudar Rosalie, e depois assentiu desinteressadamente para sir Lucien, cujo título estava muito abaixo de suas aspirações. Virou-se novamente para o Rochford com um sorriso e afirmou - Maravilhosa festa, não acham? A festa da temporada, diria eu.

Rochford não disse nada, limitou-se a sorrir com dissimulação.

- Pergunto-me quantas festas da temporada haverá este ano - ironizou sir Lucien.

Lady Cuttersleigh o olhou com desdém.

- Só pode haver uma.

- OH, me parece que haverá três, ao menos - interveio Rosalie - Uma delas é a que conta com uma maior assistência de convidados, que será esta, certamente; mas também há a festa ganhadora deste ano quanto ao luxo com o que está decorada a casa.

- E também há a que ganhará pela importância dos convidados que forem - acrescentou sir Lucien.

- Bom, eu sei que minha Amanda sentirá ter perdido esta - disse Lady Cuttersleigh.

Francesca e Lucien se olharam, e Francesca abriu seu leque e o ergueu até seu rosto para ocultar seu sorriso. Fora qual fosse o assunto de que estivessem falando, Lady Cuttersleigh arranjava um jeito para pôr suas filhas na conversa.

Lady Cuttersleigh começou a descrever detalhadamente a febre que tinha prostrado as suas duas filhas mais novas, e a maneira tão comovedora em que sua filha mais velha, Amanda, ficou em casa para cuidar delas. Rosalie se perguntou onde estava o instinto maternal daquela mulher, pois era sua filha que tinha tido que ficar cuidando das duas meninas doentes.

Lady Cuttersleigh seguiu espraiando-se com as virtudes da Amanda até que Rochford interveio.

- Sim, minha senhora, está claro que sua filha mais velha é uma Santa. Verdadeiramente, entendo que só o mais virtuoso dos homens seria um marido apropriado para ela. Posso sugeri-la ao reverendo Hubert Paulty? É um homem excelente, e muito adequado para ela.

Lady Cuttersleigh ficou sem palavras. Olhou ao duque com abatimento, piscando rapidamente e tentando recuperar-se daquele golpe para retomar seus esforços.

Emmett, entretanto, foi muito rápido para ela.

- Lady Hale, acho que me tinha prometido que me apresentaria a seu estimado primo - disse a Rosalie, lhe oferecendo o braço.

Rosalie lhe lançou um olhar divertido, e lhe disse em um tom de voz recatado:

- É obvio. Se nos desculparem, Lady Cuttersleigh. Sir Lucien.

Sir Lucien se inclinou para ela e sussurrou:

- Traidora.

Rosalie não pôde reprimir um risinho enquanto se afastava pelo braço do Rochford.

- Meu estimado primo? – repetiu - Refere-se ao que tanto carinho professa a seu oponente, ou ao que fugiu ao Continente depois de um duelo?

Um vago sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do duque.

- Refiro-me, minha formosa senhora, a qualquer que possa me liberar de Lady Cuttersleigh.

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça.

- Que mulher tão horrível. Está assegurando celibato de todas suas filhas com esses esforços para casá-las. Não só é muito torpe na hora de impor-lhe às pessoas, mas também suas expectativas excedem com muito as possibilidades das moças.

- Você, conforme percebo, é uma perita nesses assuntos – disse Emmett, em um tom ligeiramente zombador.

Rosalie o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Seriamente?

- Oh, sim. Ouvi dizer que é aquela a que terá de se consultar quando se faz uma incursão nas tempestuosas águas do mercado do matrimônio. Entretanto, alguém se pergunta por que você mesma não pôs nas listas de novo.

Rosalie lhe soltou o braço e se voltou para o corrimão para olhar à multidão que havia abaixo deles.

- Encontro-me a gosto em meu status de viúva, Excelência.

- Excelência? - repetiu ele zombeteiramente - Depois de tantos anos? Parece-me que a ofendi uma vez mais. Temo que seja bastante propenso a fazê-lo.

- Sim, parece que é perito nisso - respondeu Rosalie - Não, não me ofendeu. Entretanto, pergunto-me se... estão-me pedindo ajuda?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não, não. Só estava conversando.

Rosalie se virou de novo para o duque e o observou fixamente, perguntando-se por que teria puxado aquele assunto. Possivelmente se tivessem estendido rumores sobre seus esforços de casamenteira? Durante aqueles últimos anos, Rosalie tinha ajudado a mais de um casal de pais que estava tentando casar com êxito a uma filha. Esses pais sempre lhe tinham demonstrado sua gratidão com algum presente, é obvio, depois que Rosalie tinha guiado à moça, sob seu amparo, pelos difíceis caminhos da alta sociedade para os braços do marido adequado.

Entretanto, aqueles presentes se davam com a máxima discrição por ambas as partes, e Rosalie não entendia como tinha podido saber-se que certo broche de prata ou certo anel de rubi se empenharam no estabelecimento de algum prestamista.

Emmett a olhou também, e Rosalie detectou a faísca da curiosidade em seus olhos escuros. Então disse, rapidamente:

- Sem dúvida, acha insignificante essa qualidade.

- Claro que não. Conheci muitas mães formidáveis e empenhadas em converter a suas filhas em duquesas, muitas para desdenhar os esforços de uma casamenteira.

- Realmente, é assombroso - continuou Rosalie -, contemplar como muitas dessas mães dirigem a questão da forma mais equivocada. Não só Lady Cuttersleigh. Olhem a aquelas moças.

Rosalie apontou para um grupo que havia abaixo deles, junto ao vaso de uma palmeira. Uma mulher de meia idade, vestida de cor arroxeada, estava junto a duas jovens que, claramente, eram filhas dela, tendo em conta a desafortunada semelhança que havia entre elas.

- Normalmente, as mulheres que não têm idéia de como vestir-se, se empenham em escolher a roupa de suas filhas - comentou Rosalie - Neste caso, a mãe vestiu às filhas de cor lavanda, um tom mais juvenil do que o arroxeado que ela usava; e qualquer tom dessa cor é desastroso com sua cor de pele, porque só serve para fazê-la mais amarelada. Além disso, levam muitos babados, muito bordado e muitos laços. E olhe como a mãe fala e fala, sem deixar que suas filhas pronunciem uma só palavra.

- Sim, já vejo - respondeu Emmett - Mas certamente este é um exemplo extremo. Não acredito que tivessem muitas esperanças inclusive sem uma mãe tão dominante.

Rosalie emitiu um som desdenhoso.

- Eu o conseguiria...

- Vamos, querida... - disse ele, com um olhar de diversão.

Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Duvidam de mim?

- Inclino-me acima de tudo seu conhecimento - disse ele -, mas penso que nem sequer você conseguiria casar certas moças.

Aquele tom zombeteiro irritou Rosalie. Sem deter-se para pensar, disse:

- Sim poderia. Poderia fazer que qualquer garota desta sala estivesse comprometida antes do final da temporada.

Ele conteve um sorriso de um modo decididamente aborrecido e disse com despreocupação:

- Quer fazer uma aposta?

Rosalie pensou que tinha sido impetuosa, mas não podia retirar-se ante aquele tom de voz de brincadeira.

- Sim, Quero.

- Qualquer moça da sala? -perguntou Emmett.

- Qualquer moça.

- E tomaria sob seu amparo até que estivesse comprometida com um candidato aceitável, antes do fim da temporada social?

- Sim - respondeu Francesca, olhando-o com frieza. Ela não era das que se amedrontavam ante um desafio - E você pode escolher à moça.

- Mas, o que no apostaremos? Vejamos... se eu ganhar, deve aceitar nos acompanhar, a minha irmã e a mim, quando formos fazer nossa visita anual a nossa tia avó.

- Lady Jane? - perguntou Rosalie com um pouco de horror.

Quando respondeu, brilhavam os olhos de Emmett.

- Vá, pois claro. Lady Jane professa um grande carinho a você, se por acaso não sabia.

- Sim, o mesmo carinho que professa um falcão a um coelho gordo – respondeu Rosalie - Entretanto, aceito porque sei que não vou perder a aposta. E o que conseguirei eu quando você perder?

Ele a olhou, pensativamente, durante um momento antes de responder:

- Acho que um bracelete de safiras da mesma cor que seus olhos. Acho que as safiras agradam a você - seus olhares ficaram apanhados um no outro durante uns instantes. Então, Rosalie se virou e disse de maneira insossa:

- Sim, agradam-me. Isso estará bem.

Apertou um pouco seu leque, ergueu o queixo e fez um gesto para os convidados da festa.

- Bem, a que moça escolhe?

Ela esperava que Emmett escolhesse a uma das duas jovens tão pouco agraciadas sobre as que tinham estado falando.

- A que leva o enorme laço na cabeça, ou a que leva a pluma abatida?

- A nenhuma - respondeu ele, surpreendendo-a. Depois assinalou, assentindo, à mulher alta e esbelta que havia atrás das moças, vestida com um traje cinza simples.

Estava claro, pela simplicidade daquele vestido, que a mulher tinha ido à festa em qualidade de acompanhante e não de debutante - Escolho a aquela.

• • •

Alice Brandon estava aborrecida.

Supunha-se que devia sentir gratidão, tal e como lhe dizia freqüentemente sua tia Blanche, por estar em Londres durante a temporada social e por poder ir a grandes festas como aquela. Entretanto, Alice não podia alegrar-se muito pelo fato de acompanhar a suas primas a tão numerosos bailes. Havia uma grande diferença entre desfrutar da temporada social como protagonista, caso de Georgiana e Margaret, e observar em um segundo plano como alguém desfrutava daqueles eventos. Sua oportunidade de ter uma temporada social tinha passado fazia muito tempo.

Quando ela fez dezoito anos e chegou o momento de sua apresentação, seu pai se havia ficado doente, e ela tinha passado os cinco anos seguintes cuidando-o enquanto sua saúde decaía progressivamente. Ele tinha morrido quando ela tinha vinte e três anos, e como sua propriedade estava vinculada aos herdeiros masculinos e Alice não tinha irmãos, a propriedade tinha ido parar às mãos de seu tio, Roger. A Constance, solteira e sem meios econômicos suficientes para manter-se, além da pequena soma que seu pai lhe tinha deixado em herança e que tinha investido integralmente em recursos públicos, tinha permitido que permanecesse na casa quando sir Roger e sua família se instalaram nela.

Sua tia Blanche lhe havia dito que com eles sempre teria um lar, embora pensasse que seria melhor que Alice deixasse seu quarto e ocupasse outro muito menor na parte traseira da casa. O quarto maior, com suas lindas vistas ao jardim, era mais adequada para as duas filhas dos donos da casa.

Aquele movimento tinha sido um gole amargo para Alice, mas se tinha consolado pensando que ao menos tinha um quarto para si, e que não devia compartilhá-lo com suas primas; daquele modo, podia retirar-se ali de vez em quando para desfrutar da paz e da tranqüilidade.

Alice tinha passado aqueles últimos anos vivendo com seus tios e suas primas. Tinha ajudado a sua tia com as meninas e com a casa para ser útil e lhe agradecer o fato de que a tivessem acolhido, mas também porque estava claro que eles esperavam aquele gesto em compensação pela habitação e o alojamento.

Pacientemente, Alice economizava e reaplicava os pequenos ganhos que recebia de sua herança, com a esperança de que algum dia acumularia o suficiente para poder manter-se e viver sozinha.

Dois anos antes, quando sua prima mais velha, Georgiana, tinha completado dezoito anos, seu tio e sua tia tinham decidido que, devido aos gastos que supunha uma estréia, seria melhor esperar que a segunda moça também fizesse dezoito anos e apresentar em sociedade a suas duas filhas de uma vez.

Alice podia ir com eles a Londres, havia-lhe dito com deferência sua tia, em qualidade de dama de companhia das moças. Não se tinha mencionado que participasse daquele rito social de nenhum outro modo. Embora a temporada londrina fosse em parte uma espécie de mercado matrimonial para mães com filhas casadouras, nem Alice nem sua tia pensavam que Alice fosse um bom partido para nenhum marido. Era uma mulher atraente; tinha os olhos de cor cinza e grandes e uma cabeleira espessa de cor castanha escura e avermelhada, mas aos vinte e oito anos se convertera em uma solteirona, porque fazia tempo que tinha ultrapassado a idade conveniente para apresentar-se em sociedade. Já não podia vestir-se de cores claras nem fazer caracóis no cabelo. De fato, a tia Blanche preferia que Alice levasse uma touca, mas embora Alice aceitasse levá-la durante o dia, para as festas recusava colocar aquele símbolo definitivo de suas esperanças malogradas.

Alice fazia todo o possível por cumprir com as expectativas de sua tia, porque sabia que seus tios não tinham obrigação de acolhê-la depois da morte de seu pai. Que o tivessem feito principalmente por medo à desaprovação social e por ter uma criada grátis para suas filhas não eram motivos suficientes para não lhes professar gratidão.

Entretanto, às vezes lhe era muito difícil suportar o falatório de suas primas, que eram tolas e inexplicavelmente presunçosas. E embora também fosse algo presunçoso de sua parte, Alice detestava levar aqueles aborrecidos vestidos de cor cinza, marrom e azul marinho, as cores que sua tia considerava mais adequadas para uma mulher solteira de certa idade.

Observar às pessoas brilhantes da alta sociedade produzia certo prazer, é obvio, e Alice estava concentrada naquele passatempo. Estava observando ao casal que havia no alto da escadaria, olhando aos convidados da festa como monarcas que tivessem contemplado a seus súditos. Aquela era uma analogia idônea, porque o duque do Rochford e Lady Rosalie Hale estavam entre os membros reinantes da sociedade londrina. Alice, é obvio, não conhecia nenhum dos dois, porque eles se moviam em um círculo muito superior ao de seu tio Roger e sua tia Blanche. Só naqueles eventos tão grandes como aquele baile Alice via-os.

Naquele momento, eles dois começaram a descer pelas escadas, e Alice perdeu sua visão entre a multidão. Sua tia se virou para ela naquele mesmo momento e lhe disse:

- Alice, querida, busque o leque da Margaret. Parece que deixou cair.

Constance passou os minutos seguintes procurando o leque, assim não se deu conta de que se aproximavam duas mulheres até que a respiração agitada de sua tia a alertou de que acontecia algo estranho. Ergueu a vista e se deu conta de que Lady Hale caminhava para eles junto à sorridente anfitriã da festa, a mesma Lady Welcombe.

- Lady Brandon, sir... né...

- Roger - disse o tio de Alice.

- É obvio, sir Roger. Espero que ambos estejam desfrutando de minha festa - disse a dama, fazendo um gesto para a grande sala, que estava abarrotada de gente. Seu sorriso desdenhoso era indicação de que compreendia o humorístico de seu comentário.

- Oh, sim, minha senhora. É um maravilhoso baile. O melhor da temporada, asseguro. Justamente estava dizendo ao sir Roger que é o evento mais esplêndido ao que participamos até agora.

- Bom, a temporada ainda é jovem - replicou Lady Welcombe com modéstia - Só espero que ainda seja recordado em julho.

- Oh, estou segura de que assim será - disse a tia Blanche, e se apressou a elogiar profusamente as flores, as velas, a decoração.

Inclusive a anfitriã devia se aborrecer com tanta adulação.

- Por favor, me permitam que os apresente Lady Hale - disse na primeira oportunidade que teve, e se virou para Rosalie - Lady Hale, apresento-lhes sir Roger Brandon e a sua esposa Lady Blanche, e elas são... né... suas encantadoras filhas.

- Encantada - disse Lady Hale, estendendo sua esbelta e branca mão.

- Oh, minha senhora! É uma honra! - exclamou a tia Blanche, sufocada pela excitação - Me alegro tanto de conhecê-la. Por favor, me permitam que lhe apresente a nossas filhas, Georgiana e Margaret. Meninas, saúdem Lady Hale.

Lady Hale sorriu levianamente a cada uma das moças e depois se aproximou de Alice, que estava ligeiramente afastada.

- E quem é você?

- Alice Brandon, senhora - respondeu Alice com uma ligeira reverência.

- Desculpe - interveio a tia Blanche rapidamente - A senhorita Brandon é a sobrinha de meu marido, e vive conosco desde que faleceu seu pobre pai, faz alguns anos.

- Por favor, aceitem minhas condolências - disse Lady Hale, e acrescentou depois de uma breve pausa - Pela morte de seu pai.

- Obrigada, senhora - respondeu Alice.

Percebeu certa diversão nos olhos profundamente azuis da outra mulher, e não pôde deixar de perguntar-se se Lady Hale não estava insinuando algo distinto com o que havia dito. Conteve o sorriso que lhe produziu aquele pensamento e devolveu o olhar, com amabilidade a Lady Hale.

Lady Welcombe se despediu e se afastou, mas para surpresa de Alice, Lady Hale ficou falando com eles durante uns instantes. Alice se surpreendeu ainda mais quando a dama disse que devia partir e se virou para ela.

- Importar-se-ia de dar um passeio comigo pela sala, senhorita Brandon?

Alice ficou muito assombrada para responder. Depois se adiantou com presteza e disse:

- Sim, eu gostaria muito, obrigada.

Recordou em olhar a sua tia para lhe pedir permissão, embora Alice soubesse que iria com Lady Hale embora a tia Blanche o tivesse negado. Felizmente, sua tia só pôde assentir com perplexidade, e Alice partiu com Lady Hale.

Rosalie tomou pelo braço e começou a caminhar pela enorme sala, conversando despreocupadamente.

- Ah, mal se pode ver alguém conhecido entre tal multidão. É impossível encontrar-se com alguém - comentou.

Alice sorriu em resposta. Ainda estava atônita pelo interesse de Lady Hale nela, e não sabia o que dizer, nem sequer lhe ocorria o mais tópico dos comentários. Não podia imaginar o que queria dela uma das grandes damas da aristocracia. Não acreditava que Rosalie se dera conta, com um breve olhar, de que Alice era merecedora de sua amizade.

- É esta sua primeira temporada? - continuou Rosalie.

- Sim, senhora. Meu pai estava muito doente quando chegou o momento de minha apresentação - explicou Alice - Morreu uns anos depois.

- Ah, entendo - disse Rosalie.

Alice olhou a sua acompanhante. Nos olhos de Rosalie havia um olhar de perspicácia que dava a entender que entendia mais coisas do que lhe tinha contado Alice.

Que entendia o passar lento do tempo enquanto Alice cuidava de seu pai, os dias de aborrecimento e tristeza, intercalados com momentos de trabalho duro e confusão quando sua enfermidade piorara.

- Sinto sua perda - disse Lady Hale amavelmente. Depois de um momento, acrescentou - Assim agora vive com seus tios. E sua tia a amadrinhou. Que bondoso de sua parte.

Alice notou que lhe ruborizavam as faces. Não podia negar aquelas palavras, porque teria sido um detalhe ingrato, mas tampouco era capaz de dar a entender que sua tia atuava por bondade. Assim, limitou-se a dizer:

- Sim. Bom, suas filhas já têm idade para debutar, e...

- Estou certa de que é uma grande ajuda para ela - disse Lady Hale.

Alice a olhou de novo e teve que sorrir. Lady Hale não era tola; entendia muito bem por que a tia Blanche tinha levado a Alice a Londres: não por bem-estar de sua sobrinha, mas sim por seu próprio benefício. Embora Alicee se perguntava qual seria o propósito da dama, sentia-se a gosto com ela sem poder evitá-lo. Lady Hale tinha uma cálices de trato pouco comum entre a maioria dos membros da aristocracia.

-Mesmo assim - continuou Lady Hale -, deve ter tempo para conhecer Londres, também.

- Visitei alguns dos museus -respondeu Alice - Gostei muito.

- Seriamente? Bom, isso é excelente, mas eu estava pensando em algo mais parecido A... digamos que a ir às compras.

- De compras? - repetiu Alice, que acabava de alcançar o máximo ponto de confusão-. Comprar o que, senhora?

- Bom, eu nunca limito a uma só coisa - respondeu Lady Hale com um sorriso de felino satisfeito - Isso seria muito aborrecido. Sempre saio com a idéia de explorar e procurar o que houver por aí. Possivelmente poderia me acompanhar amanhã.

Alice a olhou com verdadeiro assombro.

- Desculpe?

- Me acompanhar às lojas - repetiu a dama com uma suave gargalhada - Não deve me olhar assim. Prometo que não será nada horrível.

-Eu... sinto-o - disse Alice, ruborizando-se de novo - Deve acreditar que sou uma boba. O que ocorre é que seu oferecimento me tomou de surpresa. De fato, eu gostaria muito de ir com você, embora ache que devo lhe dizer que me dou muito mal com as compras.

- Não têm que se preocupar. - respondeu Lady Hale com os olhos brilhantes. - Asseguro que sou bastante perita para comprar pelas duas.

Alice sorriu. Não sabia com exatidão o que estava ocorrendo, mas a expectativa de passar um dia inteiro longe de sua tia e suas primas era deliciosa. E Alice era humana, assim não pôde evitar sentir certa satisfação perversa ao pensar na cara que poria sua tia quando soubesse que Alice tinha sido escolhida por uma das mulheres mais aristocráticas e conhecidas de Londres.

- Então, decidido - continuou Lady Hale - Passarei para buscá-la amanhã, digamos que à uma, e iremos às compras.

- É muito amável.

Rosalie sorriu e apertou a mão a Alice para despedir-se. Depois, partiu.

Alice observou como se afastava, sem entender por que Lady Hale estava interessada nela. Entretanto, pensou que poderia ser interessante averiguá-lo. Voltou-se e olhou para o lugar no qual tinham ficado seus tios e suas primas, e os divisou entre a multidão. Então pensou que sua tia não saberia exatamente em que momento se separaram Lady Hale e ela. Possivelmente pudesse passar um pouco mais de tempo afastada deles sem expor-se à censura da tia Blanche.

Alice olhou a seu redor e viu uma porta que se abria ao corredor. Avançou entre as pessoas e a atravessou. Depois de percorrer aquele corredor, descobriu outro mais estreito, e nele, uma porta dupla e parcialmente aberta. Alice se deu conta de que era uma biblioteca. Com um sorriso nos lábios, entrou. Era uma grande biblioteca, com efeito, com estantes repletas de livros que chegavam até o teto e que cobriam as quatro paredes salvo nos lugares ocupados pelas janelas muito altas. E, suspirando de puro prazer, ficou a contemplar os volumes que ocupavam as estantes.

Seu pai tinha sido um homem culto, muito mais disposto a colocar o nariz entre as páginas de um livro que a ocupar-se da contabilidade de sua propriedade. A biblioteca de sua casa também tinha estado cheia de livros de todos os tamanhos e assuntos, mas aquele lugar era muito menor, e não podia conter nem um terço dos livros que havia ali.

Alice passeou pelas estantes da parede oposta à porta, e estava lendo os títulos quando ouviu uns passos apressados que se aproximavam pelo corredor. Um momento depois, um homem irrompeu no aposento com uma expressão de angústia.

Olhou a seu redor durante uns instantes e se fixou em Alice, que se tinha ficado muito surpreendida.

Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios para lhe indicar que guardasse silêncio e se escondeu atrás da porta.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

Alice, perplexa, não soube como reagir. Dirigiu-se para a saída da biblioteca, mas naquele mesmo momento apareceu uma mulher de baixa estatura, gordinha, vestida com um traje rosa de cetim muito pouco favorecedor. A mulher olhou acusadoramente a Alice e lhe espetou:

- Viu o visconde?

- Aqui? Na biblioteca? - perguntou-lhe Alice, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

A outra mulher se mostrou cética.

- Parece algo improvável - admitiu. Depois olhou a ambos os lados do corredor e ao interior da biblioteca - Mas estou segura de que vi Lorde Jasper entrar aqui.

- Havia um homem correndo pelo corredor há um momento - disse Alice - Provavelmente entrou no corredor principal.

A mulher entrecerrou os olhos.

- Certamente foi ao salão de fumantes.

Voltou-se e, apressadamente, continuou com sua perseguição. Quando o som de seus passos sossegou, o homem saiu de detrás da porta e deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

- Querida senhora, estar-lhe-ei eternamente agradecido - disse a Alice com um encantador sorriso.

A Alice também lhe escapou um sorriso. Era um homem muito bonito, e tinha maneiras muito agradáveis. Era mais alto que a média, e esbelto, com um corpo musculoso que insinuava uma força física considerável. Estava vestido com elegância; levava um traje negro e uma camisa branca, e um lenço atado ao pescoço, sofisticado, mas sem os adornos e babados de um dandi. Tinha os olhos muito azuis, e a boca ampla e expressiva. Quando sorria, como naquele momento, se formava uma covinha na face e lhe brilhavam os olhos, sinais que certamente conseguiriam que todo mundo se unisse a seu bom humor. Tinha o cabelo loiro escuro, com mechas mais claras, e um pouco mais longo do que seria aconselhável pela moda reinante.

Pareceu a Alice uma pessoa muito atraente e encantadora, e pensou que, certamente, ele conhecia o efeito que produzia aos outros, sobre tudo as mulheres. Ela sentiu uma atração visceral, coisa que demonstrava o poder daquele homem, pensou, e decididamente, tentou controlar os nervos que atendiam o estômago. Tinha que ser imune aos sorrisos de paquera que pudessem lhe dirigir os homens, porque, depois de tudo, ela não era um bom partido para ninguém, e qualquer outra opção era inaceitável.

- Presumo que é o visconde Jasper... - disse-lhe com ligeireza.

- Ah, assim é, para meu castigo -respondeu ele, e lhe fez uma amável reverencia - E qual é seu nome, senhora?

- Sou senhorita - respondeu ela -, e seria impróprio, parece-me, dizê-lo a um estranho.

- Ah, mas não tão impróprio como estar a sós com um estranho, como está agora - replicou ele - Entretanto, uma vez que me disser seu nome, já não seremos estranhos, e então, tudo será perfeitamente respeitável.

Ela riu ante aquele raciocínio.

- Sou a senhorita brandon, _milord_. A senhorita Alice Brandon.

- Senhorita Alice Brandon - repetiu ele - Agora deve me oferecer sua mão.

- Seriamente? Devo fazê-lo? - perguntou Alice, divertida. Não recordava quando tinha paquerado pela última vez a um homem, e o achou muito estimulante.

- Oh, sim - disse ele, gravemente - Porque, se não o fizer, como vou inclinar-me ante ela?

- Mas se já fez uma perfeita reverência - assinalou Alice.

- Sim, mas não enquanto tinha a grande fortuna de estar em posse de sua mão - replicou ele.

Alice lhe estendeu a mão, dizendo:

- É um indivíduo muito persistente.

Tomou a mão e se inclinou sobre ela, segurando-a um pouco mais do que seria adequado. Quando a soltou, sorriu, e Alice sentiu a calidez de seu sorriso por todo o corpo, até as pontas dos dedos dos pés.

- Agora somos amigos, assim tudo é muito próprio.

- Amigos? Só somos conhecidos - afirmou Constance.

- Ah, mas me salvou de Lady Taffington. Isso a converte em minha amiga.

- Então, como amiga, posso tomar a liberdade de perguntar por que estava se escondendo de Lady Taffington na biblioteca. Não parecia uma mulher tão aterradora para afugentar um homem.

- Se diz isso é porque não conhece Lady Taffington. É a mais terrível das criaturas: uma mãe decidida a casar a sua filha.

- Então, deve tomar cuidado de não tropeçar com minha tia – advertiu Alice.

Ele riu.

- Temo que estejam por toda parte. A perspectiva de um futuro condado é mais do que podem resistir.

- Alguns pensariam que não é mal ser tão solicitado.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Possivelmente... se a perseguição tivesse algo que ver comigo, e não com meu título.

Alice suspeitou que solicitavam Lorde Jasper por algo mais que por seu título. Depois de tudo, era um homem muito bonito e encantador. Entretanto, pareceu-lhe muito atrevido dizer algo assim.

Como ela ficou em silêncio, ele continuou:

- E para quem tenta sua tia caçar marido? - perguntou a Alice, e olhou seu dedo sem aliança antes de dizer - Não para você, certamente. Parece-me que seria uma tarefa muito fácil, se este fosse o caso.

- Não, não para mim. Eu já passei essa idade - disse, e sorriu um pouco para suavizar as palavras - Eu só vim ajudar a tia Blanche como dama de companhia de suas filhas. Estão em sua estréia.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você? Dama de companhia? - perguntou-lhe, e sorriu também - Espero que me perdoe o que vou dizer, mas isso é absurdo. Você é muito jovem e bonita para ser uma dama de companhia. Temo que sua tia se dará conta de que os pretendentes de suas filhas visitam a casa para ver você.

- E você, senhor, é um adulador - disse Alice, e olhou para a porta – Devo ir.

- Abandona-me? Vamos, não parta ainda. Certamente suas primas poderão viver um pouco mais sem seu acompanhamento.

Para falar a verdade, Alice não sentia muito desejo de partir. Era muito mais divertido conversar com aquele visconde tão bonito que ver como suas primas falavam e paqueravam. Entretanto, temia que se ficasse muito tempo, sua tia iria procurá-la, e a última coisa que queria era que a tia Blanche a encontrasse ali, a sós com um homem estranho.

Além disso, não desejava absolutamente que sua tia conhecesse Lorde Jasper e se convertesse em uma mais do grupo de senhoras que o perseguiam para casá-lo com uma de suas filhas.

- Sem dúvida, mas eu estou descuidando de meu dever - respondeu ela, e lhe estendeu a mão - Adeus, _milord_.

- Senhorita Brandon - disse ele com um grande sorriso, e tomou a mão – Me alegrou a noite grandemente.

Alice lhe devolveu o sorriso, sem saber que o fato de desfrutar daqueles momentos tinha conferido brilho a seus olhos e rubor a suas faces. Nem sequer a severidade de seu vestido e de seu penteado pôde mascarar seu atrativo.

Não lhe soltou a mão imediatamente; ficou olhando-a com fixidez, e então, para surpresa de Alice, inclinou-se para ela e a beijou.

Alice ficou imóvel. Aquele beijo foi algo tão inesperado que ela não se afastou, e depois de um momento se deu conta de que não queria fazê-lo. Sentia os lábios daquele homem de uma maneira ligeira e suave, mas o contato lhe produziu um comichão por todo o corpo. Pensou que ele seria quem se afastaria, mas, para sua surpresa, tampouco o fez. Em vez disso, beijou-a cada vez mais profundamente, afundando os lábios nos de Alice, e com suavidade, inexoravelmente, conseguindo que sua boca se abrisse para ele. Alice ergueu as mãos por instinto e as apoiou em seu peito.

Sabia que tinha que empurrá-lo com indignação, mas em vez disso, agarrou-se às lapelas de sua jaqueta e se aferrou ao caudal de sensações que a embargavam.

Posou a mão na sua cintura, e com a outra lhe segurou a nuca enquanto seguia beijando-a.

Com sinceridade, Alice se alegrou de que ele a segurasse, porque tinha a sensação de que iriam falhar lhe os joelhos. Nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira, nem sequer quando tinha dezenove anos e se apaixonara por Gareth Hamilton. Gareth a tinha beijado quando lhe tinha pedido que se casasse com ele, e Alice tinha pensado que nada poderia ser tão doce como aquele beijo. Tinha lhe sido mais difícil rechaçar a seu pretendente para poder cuidar de seu pai durante sua enfermidade.

Entretanto, o abraço de Lorde Jasper não era doce absolutamente; era forte e exigente. E a estava marcando a fogo com seu beijo. Embora Alice mal conhecesse aquele homem, estava tremendo e tinha perdido a capacidade de pensar com clareza.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, e durante um longo momento se olharam o um ao outro, mais afetados e trêmulos do que teriam querido admitir. Jasper tomou ar e se separou dela. Alice o olhou com os olhos totalmente abertos, incapaz de falar.

Depois virou-se e saiu correndo da biblioteca.

Não havia ninguém no corredor, felizmente. Alice não queria imaginar que aspecto tinha. Se parecesse com o que sentia por dentro, então estava certa de que todo mundo ficaria olhando-a. O coração lhe pulsava rapidamente e tinha os nervos à flor da pele.

Constance se aproximou de um dos espelhos que pendia na parede e contemplou seu reflexo. Tinha os olhos suaves e brilhantes, e as faces e os lábios avermelhados. Deu-se conta de que estava mais bonita. Seria tão evidente para que as pessoas soubessem o que tinha feito?

Com as mãos trêmulas, ajeitou o coque. Depois respirou profundamente várias vezes e tentou acalmar-se e ordenar seus pensamentos.

Por que a teria beijado Lorde Jasper? Acaso não era mais que um mulherengo, um sedutor que tinha querido aproveitar-se de uma mulher em uma situação vulnerável?

Alice achava difícil acreditar nisso. Ele tinha sido tão agradável... não era só um homem bonito, mas tinha um brilho especial no olhar e um grande senso de humor.

Entretanto, possivelmente os libertinos seriam assim. Aquilo tinha sentido. Sem dúvida, era muito mais fácil seduzir a alguém sendo encantador.

Entretanto, Alice não podia acreditar algo assim de Lorde Japer. Quando se tinha afastado dela, depois de beijá-la, tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, como se ele tampouco esperasse o que tinha acontecido. E não tinha tentado seduzi-la depois, embora ela não houvesse posto resistência, tão centrada estava no beijo.

Claramente, o fato de que ele tivesse interrompido aquele beijo provava que era muito cavalheiresco para aproveitar-se da situação.

Ele tinha querido beijá-la, é obvio, embora tivesse sido um gesto impulsivo. Mas Alice recordou como o beijo, que a princípio só tinha sido um ligeiro toque, tinha se feito mais profundo e apaixonado. Acaso ele só pretendia lhe dar um beijinho, como uma espécie de travessura, e se tinha visto apanhado pelo desejo, como ela?

Aquele pensamento fez com que Alice sorrisse. Gostaria de pensar que ela não tinha sido a única que se vira apanhada pela paixão.

Olhou-se de novo no espelho. Seria possível que o visconde Jasper a tivesse achado atraente apesar da simplicidade com a qual ia vestida? Observou seu rosto, de traços regulares e com uma agradável forma oval. Alice não acreditava que parecesse muito mais velha que vinte anos. E tinha havido um ou dois homens além do Gareth que, quando era jovem, haviam-lhe dito que tinha uns formosos olhos e que seu cabelo era muito brilhante. Teria visto Jasper que além de sua atual falta de brilho havia uma jovem bonita?

Gostaria que a tivesse visto como uma mulher atraente e desejável, e não que tivesse pensado, simplesmente, que era um alvo fácil para suas atenções.

Sem deixar de pensar naquele encontro, Alice percorreu o corredor de volta ao salão de baile. O aposento continuava abarrotado e o ambiente era cansativo. Abriu passagem entre as pessoas e voltou com seus tios.

Para sua surpresa, sua tia não lhe reprovou que tivesse passado muito tempo afastada deles. Em vez disso, dedicou a Alice um sorriso resplandecente e tomou pelo braço para aproximá-la.

- O que lhe disse? - perguntou sua tia Blanche ansiosamente, inclinando-se para ela a fim de fazer-se ouvir por cima do ruído. Depois, sem esperar a resposta de Alice, prosseguiu - Pensar que Lady Hale se fixou em nós! Fiquei aniquilada quando Lady Welcombe nos apresentou. Nunca teria esperado que uma dama tão distinta percebesse nossa existência, e muito menos que quisesse nos conhecer. O que lhe disse? Como é?

Alice custou um pouco de esforço recordar seu passeio com Lady Hale pelo salão. O que tinha ocorrido depois o tinha tirado da cabeça por completo.

- É muito agradável - disse Alice - Me foi muito simpática.

Perguntou-se se devia dizer a sua tia que Lady Hale lhe tinha proposto ir às compras no dia seguinte. Em realidade, a Alice parecia improvável que a mulher houvesse dito a sério. A conversa tinha sido muito agradável, mas era absurdo pensar que uma mulher da posição de Lady Hale fizesse qualquer esforço por converter-se em sua amiga. Alice provinha de uma família respeitável, é obvio, cujos antepassados provinham da família Tudor, mas o título de seu pai tinha sido só de barão, e, além disso, não tinha uma grande fortuna. Seu pai e ela tinham levado uma vida tranqüila no campo. De fato, aquela era a primeira vez que Alice visitava Londres.

A tia Blanche lhe fez um sem-fim de perguntas sobre sua conversa com Lady Hale e se gabou de tudo o que sua influência podia fazer por Georgiana e Margaret; entretanto, Alice não tinha notado nenhum interesse particular em suas primas por parte da dama. De fato, Lady Hale tinha requerido a companhia de Alice, embora ela não tivesse nem a mínima idéia do motivo. Não obstante, Alice não considerou uma boa idéia fazê-la notar a sua tia.

Assim, não disse nada quando a tia Blanche e as duas moças continuaram especulando alegremente sobre as vantagens que lhes reportaria o fato de conhecer Lady Hale na hora de aumentar seu status, e sobre o que podiam fazer para melhorar sua vestimenta para a seguinte saída. De fato, apenas as escutou durante o trajeto de volta a casa, porque seus próprios pensamentos estavam muito longe da carruagem e de sua família. Tampouco pensou no interesse que Lady Hale pudesse ter nela, nem em se verdadeiramente iria procurá-la no dia seguinte para ir às compras, embora em circunstâncias normais, teria se feito muitas perguntas sobre tudo aquilo.

Entretanto, aquela noite, enquanto descia da carruagem e subia as escadas para seu quarto na casa que seus tios haviam alugado, enquanto se despia para pôr a camisola e escovava a espessa cabeleira, tinha a mente posta nos olhos azuis e na risada de certo visconde, e a pergunta que não a deixou conciliar o sono até muito depois de deitar-se foi se voltaria a vê-lo alguma vez.

• • •

Alice se vestiu com mais atenção do que normal na manhã seguinte. Embora se tivesse negado a confiar muito em que Lady Hale a visitasse realmente, não ia desprezar a possibilidade por completo e a ter que sair com a mulher, finalmente, com um de seus piores vestidos. Assim vestiu o melhor traje de tarde que tinha, confeccionado em musselina de cor marrom chocolate. Seu orgulho não lhe permitia ser vista sem nenhum estilo nem graça em companhia da elegante Lady Hale.

O relógio deu a uma em ponto e Lady Hale não apareceu. Alice tentou não sentir-se decepcionada. Depois de tudo, sempre tinha sido consciente de que a apresentação da noite anterior tinha sido uma casualidade. Possivelmente Lady Hale teria pensado que ela era outra pessoa, ou se teria tido piedade da moça a que ninguém tirava para dançar, e naquela manhã não teria tido interesse em prosseguir com a relação.

Entretanto, para Alice foi difícil não sentir-se abatida.

Lady Hale tinha agradado muito à Alice e, além disso, era suficientemente sincera para admitir que havia sentido certo orgulho ao ter chamado a atenção de uma das damas mais célebres da alta sociedade. E, sobre tudo, conhecê-la tinha aliviado um pouco o aborrecimento que lhe supunha a vida em Londres.

Durante o tempo que estavam ali, Alice se tinha dado conta de que preferia a vida no campo a rutilante vida da cidade. Só ia às festas em qualidade de acompanhante, e ninguém lhe prestava mais atenção que ao mobiliário; não lhe pediam uma dança, nem a incluíam nas conversas que sua tia e suas primas mantinham com outros convidados.

Durante o dia se aborrecia igualmente. A governanta que tinham contratado em Londres levava a casa com eficiência, e Alice não tinha muitas tarefas; tampouco tinha as relações sociais que lhe tinham ocupado parte do tempo no passado: costumava fazer visitas de cumprimento aos arrendatários de seu pai e às pessoas do povoado, como o pastor e sua esposa, e ao advogado que dirigia os assuntos de seu pai. Também costumava visitar seus amigos e conhecidos. Entretanto, em Londres não conhecia ninguém além de sua família e, para falar a verdade, não encontrava muito enriquecedora sua companhia.

Assim, em grande parte devido ao aborrecimento, Alice tinha desejado aquela saída com Lady Hale com mais ímpeto que teria querido admitir. À medida que passavam os minutos, seu desânimo crescia.

Então, um pouco antes das duas, justo quando Alice estava pensando em subir ao seu quarto para escapar de uma tola discussão de suas primas, uma criada anunciou a chegada de Lady Hale.

- Oh, Deus Santo! - exclamou a tia Blanche, sobressaltando-se como se alguém a tivesse beliscado - Sim, sim, claro. Faça entrar à senhora - disse à criada enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e alisava a saia do vestido - Recolha o cabelo, Margaret. Em pé, meninas. Alice, aqui, tome meu trabalho.

Alice se aproximou de sua tia para tirar do chão o trabalho de bordado que sua tia tinha derrubado ao saltar da cadeira, e depois o dobrou cuidadosamente e o guardou na mesa de costura. Estava inclinada e ligeiramente virada quando Lady Hale entrou na sala. A tia Blanche se apressou a recebê-la, tomando ansiosamente ambas as mãos.

- Minha senhora! Que honra! Por favor, sente-se. Posso lhe oferecer um chá?

- Oh, não - respondeu Lady Hale, que estava muito bela com um vestido de passeio em seda verde. Com um sorriso, puxou as mãos brandamente e assentiu para saudar Georgiana e a Margaret - Não posso ficar. Só vim um instante para pegar à senhorita Brandon. Onde está?

Olhou além da tia Blanche e viu Alice.

- Ah, aí está. Vamos? Não devo deixar os cavalos esperando durante muito tempo, ou o cocheiro me repreenderá - disse, e sorriu ante o absurdo daquela afirmação, com os olhos azuis muito brilhantes - Espero que não tenha esquecido nossa saída de compras...

- Não, claro que não. Não estava certa... bom, de que o houvesse dito a sério.

- E por que não? - perguntou Lady Hale, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de assombro. - Se refere a minha demora? Bem, não deve se preocupar. Todo mundo dirá que sempre chego assombrosamente tarde a todas as partes. Não sei o motivo.

Então encolheu os ombros com tanta graça, que Alice deu por assentado que muita gente não se incomodaria pela impontualidade de Lady Hale.

- Vão às compras? Com Alice? - perguntou, sem sair de seu assombro, tia Blanche.

- Espero que não se importe - disse Lady Hale - A senhorita Brandon me prometeu que me ajudaria a escolher um chapéu hoje à tarde. Estou indecisa entre os dois que selecionei.

- Oh! -murmurou a tia Blanche - Sim, bem, é claro.

Voltou-se para Alice com uma mescla de confusão e irritação no semblante, enquanto dizia:

- Foi muito amável de sua parte convidar a minha sobrinha.

Alice se sentiu um pouco culpada por não haver mencionado a sua tia o convite de Lady Hale; entretanto, não podia lhe explicar suas dúvidas em presença da dama. Assim, disse somente:

- Sinto muito, tia Blanche. Me esqueci de dizer-lhe isso. Espero que não se importe.

A tia Blanche não podia fazer outra coisa que permitir aquela expedição se queria gozar do favor de Lady Hale, e Alice esperava que se desse conta. Do contrário, sua tia provavelmente se negaria por aborrecimento.

Entretanto, Lady Brandon foi suficientemente inteligente para assentir.

- Suponho que não, querida minha - disse a Alice, e depois se voltou para Lady Hale - Não sei o que faria sem a ajuda de Alice. É tão boa que aceitou vir a Londres para me ajudar com as meninas e ser sua dama de companhia - disse a tia Blanche, e olhou com carinho a suas filhas - É muito difícil manter o ritmo de duas jovens tão animadas, e de tantas festas!

- Estou segura disso. Irão amanhã ao baile de Lady Simmington? Espero que vê-los todos ali.

A tia Blanche seguiu com o sorriso nos lábios, embora ao ouvir as palavras de Rosalie deu a impressão de que engolia um inseto. Finalmente, disse:

- Eu... né... temo que perdi o convite.

- Oh, que desafortunado. Bem, se querem ir, darei-lhes meu convite. Eu não gostaria de perder sua companhia amanhã.

- Minha senhora! - exclamou a tia Blanche, com o rosto rubro de felicidade. Lady Simmington era uma anfitriã de importância, e a tia Blanche tinha passado grande parte da semana lamentando o fato de não ter recebido seu convite.

- É muito generoso de sua parte. Oh, é obvio que iremos.

Sua alegria foi tal que sorriu a sua sobrinha com verdadeira vontade ao despedir-se delas. Alice colocou rapidamente o chapéu e as luvas e seguiu a Lady Hale antes que ocorresse à sua tia alguma desculpa para enviar a suas primas com elas.

Entretanto, por muito contente que estivesse Alice e por poder escapar, finalmente, com Lady Hale, não pôde evitar perguntar-se quais eram as intenções da dama. Claramente, o fato de lhe dar de presente o convite de um dos bailes mais exclusivos da temporada social a sua tia era um detalhe muito generoso por parte de Rosalie, embora a Lady Hale ninguém negaria a entrada em uma casa apesar de não levar esse convite. Entretanto, por que o teria feito? Parecia uma pessoa amistosa e boa, mas isso não explicava o estranho interesse que tinha demonstrado pela família de Alice.

Não era verossímil que se houvesse sentido tão intrigada por Alice, pela tia

Blanche ou por suas filhas para solicitar à anfitriã de um baile que as apresentasse. E Alice mal tinha falado duas palavras com ela antes que a aristocrata lhe pedisse que a acompanhasse para dar um passeio pelo salão de baile. Depois, para rematar aquele fato tão surpreendente, tinha-lhe perguntado se a acompanharia em uma tarde de compras. Estranhamente, tinha cumprido com sua palavra e tinha ido em busca de Alice, e, expertamente, colocou à tia Blanche no bolso ao lhe oferecer o convite para o baile de Lady Simmington.

A que jogava Lady Hale? E algo muito mais desconcertante ainda: por quê?

* * *

**N/A: **Se gostarem da história deixem uma review se não tambem deixem :D quanto mais review eu tiver mais rapido eu posto ;D


	3. Capítulo Três

**N/A: **Esse capítulo é dedicado à **tami-sushi**, que mandou a primeira review e a mesma sendo maravilhosa.

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

As duas mulheres se sentaram na brilhante carruagem negra de Lady Hale, e quando o veículo começou a mover-se, Rosalie se voltou para Alice.

- Em realidade, é certo que vi dois preciosos chapéus na chapelaria – disse -, mas temos tempo de sobra para nos deter em qualquer outro lugar. Vamos a Oxford Street? O que você gostaria de comprar?

Alice sorriu.

- Conformo-me indo onde você queira, senhora. Não desejo comprar nada em particular.

- OH, mas não podemos descuidá-la - disse Rosalie alegremente-.

Certamente, necessitará de laços, ou luvas, ou algo do gênero - comentou, e olhou pensativamente a Alice -. um pouco de bordado para gola desse vestido, por exemplo.

Surpreendida, Alice olhou o vestido marrom chocolate. Certamente, seria muito mais bonito com um pouco de bordado na gola e nas mangas. Um bordado cor champanha, por exemplo.

Sacudiu a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que, sem dar-se conta, deixava escapar um ligeiro suspiro.

- Temo que então não seria suficientemente simples.

- Simples? -perguntou Rosalie com consternação-. Não será uma qualquer, não é verdade?

Alice riu.

- Não, senhora. Não sou uma qualquer. Entretanto, não é apropriado que uma dama de companhia chame a atenção.

- Dama de companhia! -exclamou Rosalie -. Querida, do que está falando?

É muito jovem e bonita para ser uma mera acompanhante.

- Minha tia necessita que a ajude. Tem duas filhas debutantes.

- Ajudá-la? A que? A olhar como as meninas dançam e conversam? Parece-me que toma muito a sério este assunto. Estou certa de que ela não espera que fique imóvel durante todos os bailes. Deve dançar amanhã, na festa de Lady Simmington. Seus músicos sempre são excelentes. Eu falarei com sua tia.

Alice se ruborizou.

- Duvido que alguém me pedisse uma dança, senhora.

- Tolices... Claro que sim. Sobre tudo, quando tivermos animado um pouco seu vestuário. Tenho um vestido de cetim azul que já pus muito, e receio que devo me desprender dele. Entretanto, a você assentaria maravilhosamente. Minha criada fará alguns acertos, mudá-lo um pouco para que ninguém o reconheça. Deve vir a minha casa antes da festa e deixar que ela o arrume para você.

- Minha senhora! Isso é muito amável de sua parte. Não posso aceitar um presente tão generoso.

- Então, não será um presente. Poderá-me devolvê-lo quando terminar a temporada. E, por favor, já chega de formalidades.

Alice ficou olhando-a com um desconcerto total.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer.

- Bem, o que lhe parece algo como "obrigada pelo vestido, Rosalie"? - respondeu sua interlocutora com um sorriso.

- Agradeço-lhe por isso ... agradeço-lhe muito por isso, mas eu...

- O que? Não quer ser minha amiga?

- Não é isso! - respondeu apressadamente Alice - Eu gostaria muito de ser sua amiga. Entretanto, é muito generosa.

- Estou segura de que há pessoas que lhe diriam que não sou generosa absolutamente - replicou Rosalie.

- Faz com que seja muito difícil dizer que não - disse Alice.

Rosalie sorriu mostrando seus branquíssimos dentes.

- Sei. Estive muitos anos praticando. Ah, já chegamos à chapelaria. Agora, deixe os protestos e me ajude a decidir entre esses dois chapéus.

Alice seguiu Lady Hale ao interior do estabelecimento. A empregada saudou-as com um sorriso e, momentos depois, uma mulher de meia idade que, evidentemente, era a proprietária, saiu do fundo da loja para atendê-las em pessoa.

Rosalie provou os dois chapéus nos quais estava interessada. Um era de veludo azul escuro, com uma aba estreita da qual pendia um delicado véu de encaixe que cobria os olhos. O outro era um chapeuzinho de palha rematado com seda azul e com um laço que se atava ao queixo. Ambos favoreciam muito os olhos azuis de Rosalie, e Alice também se viu incapaz de inclinar-se por algum.

- Prove-os você - sugeriu Rosalie -. Deixe que veja como ficam.

Constance quis protestar, mas, em realidade, desejava ver como ficaria o chapeuzinho de palha. Quando o provou, não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver-se no espelho.

- Oh! - exclamou Lady Hale, aplaudindo - Fica perfeitamente! Você é quem deve ficar com ele. Eu levarei o de veludo azul.

Alice titubeou enquanto se olhava no espelho. O arremate e o forro azul de seda favoreciam tanto a uns olhos cinzas como a uns azuis, pensou. Era um chapéu lindo, e ela não comprara um desde há muito tempo. Possivelmente pudesse gastar um pouco de dinheiro.

Entretanto, finalmente e com um suspiro, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, temo que deve ser muito caro.

- Oh, estou certa de que não. Acho que o preço está rebaixado, não é assim, senhora Downing? -perguntou Francesca à proprietária da chapelaria, voltando-se para ela.

A senhora Downing, que era consciente dos benefícios que significava ter Lady Hale como cliente, sorriu e assentiu.

- Pois sim. Têm razão, senhora. O preço é... né... um terço menor do que indica a etiqueta -disse. Ao ver o sorriso de Rosalie, assentiu novamente - Isso é. Um terço menos. Uma verdadeira pechincha.

Alice olhou o preço e fez um rápido cálculo mental. Nunca tinha gasto tanto dinheiro em um chapéu. Entretanto, tampouco nunca tinha visto um chapéu tão bonito e elegante como aquele.

- Está bem - concordou, despedindo-se das economias daquele mês – Levarei ele.

Rosalie ficou encantada com a compra de Alice, e por sua vez adquiriu o chapéu de veludo azul. Depois se empenhou em comprar um ramalhete de capullitos de seda para que Constance adornasse o cabelo.

- Tolices - disse quando Alice começou a protestar - Ficarão perfeitos com o vestido azul que vou lhe emprestar. É um presente. Não pode recusá-lo.

Uma vez realizada a compra, Alice e Rosalie voltaram para carruagem com as caixas dos chapéus e ocuparam seus assentos. Quando se puseram em marcha, Alice se voltou para sua nova amiga.

- Senhora... Rosalie, por que está fazendo isto?

Lady Hale a olhou com uma expressão de suprema inocência.

- Fazendo o que, querida?

- Tudo isto - disse Alice, e fez um gesto vago a seu redor - me convidar a sair consigo esta tarde. Me oferecer um vestido. Convidar a minha família ao baile de Lady Simmington.

- Ah, porque me cai muito bem -respondeu Rosalie - por que ia ter outro motivo?

- Não sei - respondeu Alice sinceramente - Mas não posso acreditar que nos visse minha tia, a minhas primas e a mim no baile e se sentisse tão encantada conosco para fazer com que Lady Welcombe nos apresentasse.

Rosalie olhou pensativamente a Alice e suspirou.

- Muito bem. Tem razão. Tinha uma razão para querer conhecê-la. Agrada-me muito; é uma jovem encantadora e tem um olhar inteligente e de bom humor. Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga. Mas não foi essa a razão pela qual me aproximei para conhecê-la. A verdade é que... fiz uma aposta com alguém.

- Uma aposta? - repetiu Alice, desconcertada - A respeito de mim? Que tipo de aposta?

- Estava fanfarroneando. Deveria aprender a conter a língua - admitiu Rosalie.

- O duque do Rochford me desafiou e... bom, apostei com ele que poderia lhe encontrar um marido antes de que terminasse a temporada.

Alice ficou boquiaberta. Durante um instante não soube o que pensar nem o que dizer.

- Sinto-o - disse Rosalie ao mesmo tempo que apoiava uma mão, com um gesto conciliador, sobre o braço de Alice -. Sei que não deveria havê-lo feito, e o lamentei imediatamente. E tem todo o direito de se zangar comigo. Entretanto, rogo que não o faça. Não queria lhe fazer mal, seriamente.

- Não queria me fazer mal! - exclamou Alice, zangada e ressentida. - Não, claro que não. Por que ia importar-me que me pusesse em ridículo diante de todo mundo?

- Em ridículo? - repetiu Lady Hale, alarmada - por que pensa isso?

- E o que outra coisa vou pensar se me fez objeto de uma aposta pública?

- Oh, não, não. Não foi pública absolutamente. Foi algo entre o duque e eu, unicamente. Ninguém mais sabe, asseguro-lhe - assegurou Rosalie com sinceridade-. E prometo-lhe que ele não contará a ninguém. Nunca conheci a um homem mais hermético - disse com certa exasperação.

- E se supõe que com isso se arruma tudo? - perguntou Alice.

Rosalie lhe tinha agradado muito desde o começo, e depois de saber aquilo, sentia-se traída. Embora tivesse umas dúvidas razoáveis sobre a atitude da dama, Alice achava humilhante que Lady Hale não tivesse procurado sua amizade mas sim só a estivesse usando como prova de suas habilidades como casamenteira.

- Por que fui eu a escolhida? Acaso era a mulher com menos possibilidades de encontrar marido de todo o baile?

- Não, por favor, não deve pensar isso! -exclamou Rosalie, angustiada-. Oh, estraguei tudo. A verdade é que fizemos a aposta e depois Emmett escolheu à mulher. Quando escolheu a você eu me senti muito aliviada, porque pensei que ia selecionar a uma de suas primas, e então a tarefa seria formidável. Não sei por que escolheu a você, além de estar claramente relegada a um segundo plano por sua tia e suas primas. Emmett deve ter pensado que, por parte de sua família, eu não obteria nenhuma ajuda.

- Isso é muito certo - disse Alice, sem poder dissimular sua amargura.

- Minha querida Alice - Rosalie tomou uma mão e a estreitou brandamente - Eu soube, imediatamente, que ele tinha cometido uma tolice ao escolhê-la, porque convertê-la em uma das belezas da temporada seria muito fácil para mim. É muito difícil dar a uma pessoa engenho ou beleza quando não tem nenhuma das duas coisas. Entretanto, estar a falta de uma fortuna não é algo difícil de superar, ao menos quando se tem estilo, inteligência e uma boa figura, além de beleza.

- Não vai conseguir me enganar com adulações - lhe advertiu Alice.

Entretanto estava sendo difícil continuar zangada com Lady Hale. Aquela mulher era muito honesta, e tinha um sorriso difícil de resistir.

- Não estou tentando enganá-la - assegurou Rosalie.

- Então, o que pretende?

- Só sugiro que você e eu unamos forças. Que trabalhemos juntas para lhe encontrar um marido.

- Quer que a ajude a ganhar a aposta? - perguntou Alice com incredulidade.

- Não. Quero dizer, sim, claro que quero, mas esse não é o motivo pelo qual você desejaria me ajudar.

- Eu não desejo ajudá-la - afirmou Alice.

- Ah, mas deveria. Possivelmente eu só ganhe uma aposta, mas os benefícios para você são muito maiores.

Alice a olhou com cepticismo.

- Não esperará que acredite que vou conseguir um marido com tudo isto.

- E por que não?

Alice e enrugou o nariz.

- Eu não gosto muito de enumerar minhas desvantagens, embora saiba que são evidentes. Não tenho fortuna. Já passei da idade para me casar, e não sou nenhuma beleza. Só estou em Londres para ajudar que minhas primas se casem. Sou sua acompanhante, não uma mocinha em sua estréia.

- A falta de fortuna é um obstáculo - admitiu Rosalie -, mas não é impossível de superar. Quanto a seu aspecto, bem, se pentear-se adequadamente e buscar algo que exiba seu físico atraente, em vez de escondê-lo, seria uma mulher muito atraente. E tampouco pareceria muito mais velha que suas primas. Me diga uma coisa, quem decidiu que sempre se vista de marrom e de cinza?

- A minha tia parece mais apropriado para uma solteira, embora não me obrigue a vestir assim.

- Mas você, é claro, sente certas obrigações para com ela, porque vive sob seu teto.

- Sim, mas... não só é isso. Tampouco quero parecer uma idiota.

- Uma idiota? Por que?

Alice encolheu os ombros.

- Estou acostumada viver no campo. Não tenho nenhuma sofisticação. De fato, nunca tinha estado em Londres. Não tenho vontade de dar tropeções ante toda a alta sociedade. Não quero fazer o ridículo me vestindo de uma maneira pouco apropriada para uma mulher de minha idade.

- Querida Alice, se vestir-se de acordo com meus conselhos, asseguro que ninguém pensará que sua aparência é pouco apropriada.

Alice não pôde conter uma suave gargalhada.

- Estou certa de que não, Rosalie, mas a verdade é que abandonei qualquer esperança de me casar.

- Quer passar o resto da vida vivendo com seus tios? Estou segura de que está muito agradecida a eles, mas não acredito que seja muito... feliz com eles.

Alice lhe lançou um olhar de remorso.

- É tão evidente?

- As diferenças que há entre vocês são muito claras - disse Rosalie sem rodeios-. Não se pode ser feliz vivendo com gente com a que se tem tão pouco em comum. Além disso, eu não penso que seus tios andaram bem consigo. Ontem à noite me disse que não te apresentou em sociedade porque seu pai ficou doente. Você foi uma filha boa e carinhosa. Mas, quando seu pai faleceu e foi viver com seus tios, quantos anos tinha?

- Vinte e dois. Muito tarde para minha estréia.

- Não era muito tarde para participar de sua primeira temporada social – replicou Rosalie - Se tivessem querido comportar-se bem com você, eles teriam procurado que tivesse essa oportunidade. Sei que não deveria falar mal de seus parentes, mas tenho que lhe dizer que me parece que seus tios foram egoístas. economizaram-se o gasto de uma temporada e a mantiveram em sua casa para que estivesse a sua inteira disposição, cuidando de suas filhas e fazendo os recados. E agora, em vez de deixar que desfrute nas festas, sua tia a obrigou a ser a dama de companhia de suas primas, assegurando-se de que levasse roupa escura e o cabelo sem arrumar - disse. Depois olhou a Alice com perspicácia e acrescentou - Claro que quer que esteja o mais insípida possível. Já faz sombra a suas filhas desta maneira.

Alice se moveu com desconforto no assento. A descrição que Lady Hale fazia de sua vida com a tia Blanche era muito acertada.

- Não pode passar a vida vivendo com eles - prosseguiu Rosalie, aproveitando a oportunidade do silêncio de Alice - Além disso, me parece que é uma mulher independente e com opiniões próprias. Não deseja ter sua própria casa, sua própria vida? Um marido e filhos?

Alice recordou aquele breve tempo, anos atrás, com Gareth, quando ela tinha acreditado que aquela vida podia ser a sua.

- Nunca quis me casar só para alcançar uma posição na vida - lhe disse Alice silenciosamente - Possivelmente acreditará que sou tola, mas eu gostaria de me casar por amor.

Alice não conseguiu decifrar o significado do olhar de Lady Hale enquanto a contemplava.

- Espero que encontre o amor - lhe disse a dama gravemente -, mas se ame ou não se ame, o casamento proporciona independência a uma mulher. Terá um lugar na vida, um status que não se pode encontrar nem sequer na mais feliz das situações, com pais carinhosos e ricos. E não há comparação, é obvio, com o fato de viver sob o suposto amparo de parentes exigentes e egoístas.

- Sei - respondeu Alice em voz baixa - Mas não posso me atar a um homem sem o querer para toda a vida.

Rosalie afastou o olhar. Finalmente, depois de um longo instante, disse:

- Em realidade, não há razão para pensar que não se pode encontrar a um marido a quem queira durante a temporada social. Ninguém a obrigará a se casar com o primeiro que lhe peça isso. Mas, não quereria ter a oportunidade de buscá-lo? Não acha que é justo que experimente aquilo que perdeu?

Aquilo tocou uma fibra sensível a Alice. Ela tinha ficado com seu pai durante seus anos de enfermidade, e tinha tentado por todos os meios não sentir melancolia por como poderiam ter sido as coisas. Entretanto, não podia negar que, em certos momentos, perguntou-se como teriam sido as coisas se tivesse podido apresentar-se em sociedade em Londres. Não tinha podido evitar o desejo de experimentar algo daquele glamour.

Rosalie, ao notar a vacilação de Alice, seguiu expondo seus argumentos.

-Você não gostaria de desfrutar de uma temporada, de ter vestidos bonitos e paquerar com seus pretendentes? Você não gostaria de dançar com os melhores partidos de toda a Inglaterra?

Constance pensou no visconde Jasper. Como seria paquerar com ele? Dançar com ele? Desejava com todas suas forças vê-lo de novo, levando roupa bonita e o cabelo caindo ao redor do rosto em caracóis.

- Mas, como vou ter eu uma temporada social? - perguntou a Rosalie - vim a Londres em qualidade de acompanhante de minhas primas. E minha roupa...

- Me deixe isso. Eu me assegurarei de que receba convites para as festas adequadas. E estarei ali para guiá-la por entre as águas perigosas da alta sociedade. Convertê-la-ei na mulher mais solicitada de Londres.

Alice riu.

- Não acredito que pudesse me converter nessa criatura, por muito que você se esforçasse.

Rosalie lhe lançou um olhar de altivez.

- Acaso duvida de minha habilidade?

Alice supôs que se alguém podia conseguir o que Rosalie lhe havia dito, seria a própria Rosalie. E de qualquer modo, embora não a convertesse na mulher mais solicitada de Londres, podia ajudá-la a experimentar vivencias muito mais interessantes da temporada social que as que estava experimentando com sua família. É obvio, a tia Blanche se incomodaria. Aquela idéia produziu a Alice uma ligeira e perversa satisfação.

- Eu me encarregarei de sua tia - continuou Rosalie, como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Alice -. Acredito que ela não se queixará, porque sua família, ao fim e ao cabo, receberá os mesmos convites que você. E ela não quererá me contrariar. Se a escolher como amiga, não acredito que se oponha. Quanto à roupa, pode ser que não acredite, mas sou muito boa economizando. Repassaremos seu guarda-roupa e veremos como podemos conseguir que seus vestidos sejam mais atraentes. Por exemplo, o vestido que levava ontem à noite, com um decote ligeiramente mais baixo e um pouco de bordado por aqui e por lá, parecerá outra coisa. Minha criada Maisie é uma maravilha com a agulha. Ela saberá o que fazer. Amanhã enviarei a minha carruagem para buscá-la e trará seus melhores vestidos a minha o que podemos fazer com suas coisas e veremos que vestidos meus podemos usar.

Alice sentiu entusiasmo. Pensou em suas economias. Podia usar algo daquele dinheiro para comprar um ou dois vestidos bonitos. Algo que pudesse fazer que um homem, por exemplo, Lorde Jasper, aproximasse-se dela do outro extremo do salão de baile. Embora isso significasse que tinha que viver uns meses mais com seus tios, ou possivelmente uns anos mais, ao menos teria um maravilhoso verão que recordar. Uma temporada cheia de diversão e emoção, lembranças que durariam toda a vida. Alice se voltou para Rosalie.

- E faria tudo isto para ganhar a aposta?

Rosalie sorriu.

- Isto é algo mais que uma simples aposta. É algo a respeito de um cavalheiro a quem quero demonstrar que está equivocado. Além disso, será divertido. Então, quer fazê-lo?

Alice titubeou durante um momento e depois respirou profundamente.

- Sim. Sim, quero ter uma temporada de verdade.

Rosalie sorriu novamente.

- Maravilhoso. Então, comecemos já.

Alice passou o resto do dia em uma orgia de compras. Para surpresa de Alice, Lady Hale era uma perita adquirindo pechinchas. Só foram necessárias umas palavras e um sorriso para sua costureira favorita e a mulher reduziu grandemente o preço do vestido que interessava mais a Alice. Além disso, a senhorita do Plessis também tirou um vestido de festa que lhe tinham encarregado mas que não tinham pago nem recolhido, e que aceitou a vender a Alice por uma pequena fração de seu preço original.

Depois, Rosalie e Alice se dirigiram a lojas mais baratas onde encontrar complementos para seu guarda-roupa. Sua seguinte parada foi Grafton House, onde compraram bordados, laços, passamanarias, botões e todo o necessário para animar os vestidos de Alice, além de luvas e um par de leques.

Quando terminaram as compras, aquela tarde, Alice estava exausta, mas quase embriagada de emoções. Estava impaciente por chegar a casa e repassar tudo o que tinha adquirido.

- Sinto-me decadente - disse a Rosalie, sorrindo, enquanto saíam da última loja e se dirigiam à carruagem-. Nunca tinha esbanjado tanto.

- Deveria fazê-lo mais freqüentemente. me parece que esbanjar é um bom estimulante para a alma. Asseguro-me de fazê-lo freqüentemente.

O cocheiro tomou as bolsas de Alice e de Rosalie e as colocou na boléia, junto a seu assento, pois o porta-malas e parte dos assentos interiores já estavam cheios. Rosalie tomou a mão que lhe oferecia o criado para subir à carruagem quando ouviu uma voz masculina que a chamava.

- Rosalie!

Lady Hale se deteve e se voltou para o homem. Seu rosto se iluminou e lhe dedicou um sorriso esplêndido.

- Jasper!

- Rosalie, querida. De compras outra vez?

Alice se virou também para o homem que caminhava para elas tirando o chapéu. Tomou a mão a Rosalie e a sorriu com uma calidez e um afeto evidentes.

Alice ficou olhando-o, surpreendida. Quer a ela, pensou, com uma profunda consternação.

- Parece que essa é a única forma em que posso vê-lo - disse Rosalie, rindo. - Nunca vai ver-me. É o homem mais separado do mundo.

Ele riu também.

- Sei que sou incorrigível. Detesto fazer visitas.

- Olhe, quero apresentá-lo a alguém - disse Rosalie, voltando-se para Alice.

O homem seguiu seu olhar e abriu os olhos de par em par.

- Senhorita Brandon!

- Lorde Jasper.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu vejo que tem gente lendo, mas não estão deixando reviews, e duas pessoas adicionaram como favoritos a fanfic e nao deixaram nenhuma review, fico estremamente feliz sabendo que há pessoas lendo, mas é chato não receber nenhuma review, podem mandar um oi, legal, qualquer coisa só para eu saber quem esta lendo. Então quem mandar uma review eu dedico um capitulo a ela. Podem até xingarem que eu nao me importo com isso :D

**tami-sushi: **_Obrigada por gostar da história, fiquei muito feliz, mesmo, é maravilhoso saber que tem gento gostando, obrigada. :D_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**N/A: **Não dedicarei os capítulos unicamenta a uma pessoa, quero que todos tenham a oportunidade de estar aqui :D

Esse capitulo é dedicado à **lorena**, **Cah Alves**, **Alice Elfa Cullen** e novamente a **tami-suchi**, agradeço a todas por suas reviews.

**

* * *

Capítulo Quatro  
**

- Conhecem-se? - perguntou Rosalie, assombrada.

- Conhecemo-nos ontem à noite - respondeu Alice, com a esperança de que seu tom de voz soasse natural.

Era algo absurdo que se sentisse tão abatida pelo fato de que o visconde Jasper e Lady Hale tivessem uma relação, evidentemente, tão próxima. Em realidade, não tinha pensado nunca que tivesse oportunidade de lhe parecer atraente. E de qualquer modo, aquele homem era claramente um libertino, porque ia por aí roubando beijos a mulheres à quem mal conhecia.

- A senhorita Brandon é muito modesta -disse Jasper, com os olhos azuis iluminados pela diversão - Me salvou a vida ontem à noite no rout de Lady Welcombe.

- Isso é um exagero - murmurou Constance.

- Claro que sim - insistiu ele, voltando-se para Rosalie-. Lady Taffington me estava perseguindo ontem à noite, e a senhorita Brandon foi muito amável e a desviou de meu rastro.

Rosalie riu.

- Então sou duplamente amiga tua, Alice. Temo que meu irmão necessita freqüentemente esse tipo de ajuda. É muito bom e não pode suportar ser mal educado. Deveria tomar exemplo do Emmett, Jazz. Ele é um perito extinguindo pretensões. Alice não ouviu a resposta de Lorde Jasper à brincadeira de Rosalie. O visconde era o irmão de Lady Hale! Alice se disse, rapidamente, que era absurdo permitir-se sentir alívio ao conhecer a relação que havia entre eles. Para ela não significava nenhuma diferença que o afeto que existia entre Lorde Jasper e Rosalie proviesse dos laços familiares e não de uma atração romântica.

- Venha conosco - disse Rosalie a seu irmão-. Terminamos com as compras, assim não tem que temer que o arrastemos a alguma loja.

- Nesse caso, aceito sua amável oferta - disse Lorde Jasper, e ofereceu a mão a sua irmã para ajudá-la a subir à carruagem.

Depois se voltou para Alice e ofereceu a mesma ajuda. Deu-lhe a mão, sentindo perfeitamente seu contato, apesar de ser muito breve e ambos levassem luvas. Olhou-o no rosto ao subir à carruagem, e não pôde evitar recordar aquele momento no qual ele a tinha beijado na biblioteca, e, por seu olhar, soube que ele também o estava recordando. Alice se ruborizou e afastou o olhar. Entrou rapidamente na carruagem e se sentou junto a Rosalie. Jasper subiu também e ocupou o assento que havia frente a elas, rindo enquanto afastava a profusão de caixas.

- Já vejo que teve uma tarde muito frutífera - lhes disse - Espero que tudo isto não lhe pertença, Rosalie.

- Não, claro que não. A senhorita Brandon é proprietária de uma boa parte. Temos intenção de deixar assombrado a todo mundo no baile de Lady Simmington de amanhã.

- Estou seguro de que as duas o conseguirão - respondeu Jasper galantemente.

- Vai ao baile? -perguntou-lhe Rosalie-. Deveria nos acompanhar.

Alice vai vir a minha casa antes para que nos preparemos, e depois iremos juntas.

- Essa será uma tarefa muito agradável - respondeu ele-. Será uma honra acompanhá-las.

-Protegeremos você das mães casamenteiras - prometeu Rosalie em tom de brincadeira.

Jasper respondeu no mesmo tom ligeiro, e sua conversa continuou enquanto a carruagem seguia avançando pelas ruas de Londres. Alice contribuiu pouco à conversa. Conhecia muito pouco da gente de quem estavam falando e, de qualquer modo, ela se conformava escutando e observando.

Tinha pensado que talvez recordasse o visconde mais bonito do que era, mas vendo-o naquele momento, pensou que a realidade superava todas suas lembranças. À luz do dia, seu queixo era marcado e limpo, seus olhos de um azul assombroso e seu cabelo loiro e brilhante sob o sol. Era um homem alto e largo de ombros, e sua presença masculina enchia a carruagem.

Para Alice não era difícil entender por que as mães casamenteiras e suas filhas o perseguiam. Era um homem muito bonito, e além disso tinha um título importante.

Se recordava corretamente as coisas que sua tia havia dito sobre Lady Hale, seu pai era conde, e visconde era o título que se outorgava normalmente ao herdeiro de um condado. Por aquele título, tão somente, ele seria muito solicitado. E o fato de ser tão bonito e tão encantador, além disso, assegurava que muitas mulheres quisessem lhe dar caça.

É obvio, aquilo fazia muito mais impensável que Alice pudesse ter alguma oportunidade com ele. Embora Rosalie tivesse razão em seu encargo otimista de que Alice podia encontrar um marido aquela temporada, ela sabia que sem dúvida aspirava a algo menos elevado que um título para ela. E o beijo de Lorde Jasper, por muito maravilhoso que tivesse sido para Alice, não era algo sobre o que fundar esperanças; ela estava segura de que para ele não tinha significado nada. No melhor dos casos, tinha-lhe demonstrado que se sentia atraído por ela. No pior, que tinha o costume de beijar a qualquer moça a que se encontrasse a sós. Não significava que ele tivesse interesse nela; talvez justamente o contrário. Depois de tudo, um homem cavalheiresco não tomava aquelas liberdades com uma mulher com quem não estivesse pensando em casar-se, mas só com a que pretendesse ter uma aventura.

É obvio, Alice não tinha intenção de manter uma aventura com ele. Entretanto, um pouco de paquera... isso era diferente.

Alice olhou pela janela para ocultar um pequeno sorriso. Estava desejando que chegasse o baile do dia seguinte. Seria muito agradável o fato de que Lorde Jasper a visse em seu melhor momento.

A carruagem se deteve frente a uma espaçosa casa de tijolo vermelho, e Jasper olhou por sua janela.

- Ah, já chegamos - disse. Abriu a porta e desceu à rua - Obrigado por este trajeto tão agradável - disse, e depois fez uma reverência geral para elas - Estou desejando vê-las de novo amanhã - acrescentou, e depois olhando a Alice - Me alegro muito de tê-la encontrado outra vez, senhorita Brandon. Deve me prometer que dançara comigo a primeira valsa.

Alice lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Farei isso.

- Então, me despeço - disse Lorde Jasper. Fechou a porta e se afastou da carruagem, que se pôs outra vez em marcha.

- Seu irmão é uma pessoa muito agradável - disse Alice a Rosalie depois de um momento.

- Sim - respondeu Rosalie, sorrindo com uma expressão de afeto - É muito fácil ter simpatia por Jasper. Mas há muito mais do que se acredita. Ele lutou na Península.

- Seriamente? - Alice olhou a Rosalie com surpresa - Estava no exército? - perguntou. Aquilo lhe era estranho porque era muito pouco comum que o primogênito e herdeiro de uma família com fortuna e título fosse à guerra.

Rosalie assentiu.

- Sim. Com os hussardos. De fato, foi ferido, mas felizmente sobreviveu. E depois, claro, quando Terence morreu, Jazz teve que voltar para casa. Acredito que sente falta do exército.

Alice assentiu, entendendo-o tudo. Sim era comum que os filhos mais novos fizessem a carreira militar, ou entrassem no corpo diplomático, ou na igreja; entretanto, se o primogênito morresse, o segundo devia ocupar seu lugar como herdeiro, e seu futuro mudava. Um dia, ele herdaria toda a riqueza e as responsabilidades do patrimônio familiar, e a carreira que tinha estado desenvolvendo passava a um segundo plano.

- E agora que é herdeiro, converteu-se no alvo de todas as moças casadouras.

Rosalie riu.

- Sim, pobrezinho. Ele não o passa bem, asseguro. Suponho que há homens que desfrutariam muito com esse tipo de popularidade, mas Jazz não. É obvio, um dia terá que casar-se, mas suspeito que vai adiar esse dia tanto como lhe seja possível. Acredito que gosta um pouco de flertar.

Alice se perguntou se Rosalie estava lhe fazendo uma ligeira advertência sobre seu irmão, dizendo a Alice, em resumo, que não pusesse suas esperanças nele. Alice a olhou fixamente, mas não encontrou no semblante de Rosalie indicação alguma de que estivesse pensando algo semelhante. Entretanto, Alice não necessitava de advertências. Sabia muito bem que um homem da posição de Lorde Jasper não se casaria com alguém como ela.

Desde que mantivesse aquilo em mente, não obstante, e não lhe entregasse seu coração, não teria nada de mau paquerar um pouco com aquele homem. Podia dançar com ele, rir com ele, divertir-se um pouco. E depois de tudo, aquilo era o que podia esperar da temporada, pensando-o bem.

Quando chegaram a casa de seus tios, Lady Hale entrou com Alice. A tia Blanche olhou com os olhos exagerados todas as bolsas e pacotes que o cocheiro levou a vestíbulo, seguido por Alice e pela mesma Lady Hale.

- Minha senhora! Oh, Meu deus. Annie, vêem aqui e toma essas bolsas. O que...?

Tia Blanche ficou petrificada, olhando a sua sobrinha e a aristocrata com total desconcerto.

- Não compramos todas as lojas, Lady Brandon - lhe assegurou Rosalie alegremente - Entretanto, acredito que sua sobrinha e eu deixamos um bom buraco nos armazéns de Oxford Street.

- Alice? - perguntou a tia Blanche - comprou tudo isto?

- Sim - respondeu Alice - Lady Hale me assegurou que meu guarda-roupa era muito reduzido.

- Alice! - exclamou Rosalie, rindo-se. - Eu nunca disse semelhante coisa. Sua tia vai pensar que sou uma mal educada. Eu só sugeri que acrescentasse umas quantas coisas por aqui e por lá.

Rosalie se voltou para Lady Brandon.

- Parece-me que as garotas raramente se dão conta de todos os complementos que se necessitam para uma temporada, não lhe parece?

Tal como era de esperar, Lady Brandon assentiu, sem atrever-se a mostrar desacordo com uma das damas mais importantes da alta sociedade.

- Sim, mas eu... bom, Alice, isto é um pouco inesperado.

- Sim, sei. Mas estou segura de que tenho lugar no armário para tudo. E Lady Hale aceitou amavelmente me ajudar a decidir o que devo fazer com meus vestidos.

Ao saber que aquela mulher elegante e aristocrática ia subir ao pequeno quarto de sua sobrinha e a olhar os poucos vestidos que tinha, Lady Brandon ficou entre o êxtase e a vergonha.

- Mas, senhora, certamente... quero dizer, que Alice não deveria lhe ter pedido algo assim - disse finalmente, engasgando-se com as perguntas.

- Oh, ela não me pediu - disse Rosalie - Eu me ofereci voluntariamente. Não há nada que eu goste mais do que animar um guarda-roupa. É todo um desafio, não acha?

Começou a subir as escadas atrás de Alice, com Lady Brandon atrás, balbuciando oferecimentos de chá e doces, intercalados com advertências a Alice para que não abusasse de Lady Hale.

Na porta do quarto de Alice, a tia Blanche titubeou. Era um dormitório muito pequeno, e tudo estava cheio de bolsas e caixas. Mal havia lugar para as três, mas claramente Lady Brandon não gostava absolutamente de afastar-se de Lady Hale. Assim, ficou na entrada, com aspecto de encontrar-se desconfortável mas sem deixar de tagarelar, enquanto Rosalie e Alice tiravam os vestidos de Alice e os estendiam sobre a cama.

- Que poucos vestidos, meu amor - disse a tia Blanche a sua sobrinha - Disse que devia trazer mais à cidade. Mas claro, uma moça nunca prevê todos os vestidos que vai precisar - acrescentou, e olhou a Rosalie procurando sua cumplicidade - E, é obvio, Alice é só a dama de companhia das meninas.

- Isso é desatinado - disse Lady Hale com energia - Alice é muito jovem para desempenhar esse papel... como, sem dúvida, você dirá isso freqüentemente.

- Oh, é obvio! - exclamou a tia Blanche - Mas, o que se pode fazer? Alice é por natureza muito introvertida, e, depois de tudo, já tem muita idade para apresentar-se em sociedade.

Rosalie emitiu um ruído de desdém.

- Faltam muitos anos para que Alice alcance esse ponto. Só terá que olhá-la para dar-se conta do ridículo que é lhe pôr uma data arbitrária à estréia de uma moça. Algumas mulheres são muito mais belas a esta idade que quando saíram da escola. Você mesma o terá notado, estou certa.

- Bom - disse a tia Blanche com incerteza.

Não podia mostrar desacordo com as afirmações de Lady Hale, sobre tudo, tendo em conta a facilidade com a que vinculava seus pensamentos com os da tia de Alice.

Blanche Brandon observou como Rosalie e Alice emparelhavam laços com vestidos e descartavam outros para os vestidos de dia, e escutou como falavam de descer decotes e acrescentar sobre-saias e caudas, ou de substituir mangas com outras de uma cor que contrastasse com o corpo dos vestidos.

Alice também havia sentido certa vergonha ao expor seu pobre armário a Lady Hale, mas Rosalie não foi outra coisa que objetiva e prática. Tinha muito bom olho para a cor, o que não surpreendeu a Alice, dada a elegância com a que se vestia.

Mas Alice achava estranho que alguém como Lady Hale soubesse tantas maneiras de modificar, de pôr ao dia e de melhorar o guarda-roupa de alguém.

Era tão estranho como o fato de que conhecesse os lugares onde comprar laços, encaixe e acessórios ao melhor preço. Alice não pôde deixar de perguntar-se se a própria Lady Hale não estaria também em uma situação econômica difícil. Ela não tinha ouvido nenhum rumor, mas claramente Rosalie era uma perita ocultando-o, ao menos quanto à vestimenta.

Depois de pouco tempo, Georgiana e sua irmã apareceram pelo corredor e ficaram junto a sua mãe, contemplando com assombro como Rosalie se movia pelo pequeno dormitório.

Quando, finalmente, a dama partiu, recordando a Alice que devia ir a sua casa no dia seguinte, à tarde, antes do baile, as duas garotas se voltaram para sua mãe e começaram a queixar-se.

- Por que vai ela a casa de Lady Hale? - perguntou-lhe Georgiana com um olhar depreciativo para Alice - por que não podemos ir nós também?

- Eu vou porque Lady Hale me pediu isso.

- Isso já sei - replicou Georgiana - Mas, por que? Por que quer que você vá? E por que a levou às compras hoje com ela?

Alice encolheu os ombros. Não estava disposta a contar a suas parentes os planos que Rosalie tinha para ela.

- E como comprou todas estas coisas? - perguntou-lhe Margaret, olhando os vestidos e os adornos que tinha espalhados pela cama.

- Com o dinheiro que estive economizando.

- Sim, bom, se tiver tanto dinheiro, poderia ter pensado em nos ajudar um pouco - disse a tia Blanche com expressão ofendida-. Nós lhe demos teto e comida durante estes seis últimos anos.

- Tia Blanche! Sabe que lhe dou dinheiro todos os meses! - protestou Alice.

- E sempre pago minhas coisas.

Sua tia encolheu os ombros, como se o argumento de Alice não tivesse nada que ver com o que ela havia dito.

- Não entendo por que Lady Hale tem preferência por você. É inexplicável. Por que não saiu com Georgiana?

- E eu? - perguntou Margaret com indignação.

- Eu sou a mais velha - disse Georgiana a sua irmã com altivez.

As duas garotas começaram a discutir. Então, Alice deu a volta e começou a dobrar e guardar as coisas que tinha sobre a cama. depois de uns minutos, sua tia e suas primas se afastaram de seu quarto e continuaram falando na sala de estar.

Entretanto, o assunto não ficou resolvido. Georgiana e Margaret voltaram a puxá-lo durante o jantar, e foi tanta sua insistência que finalmente seu pai, que normalmente era imperturbável e indiferente, mandou-as calar. As duas moças ficaram em silencio com uma careta.

Depois de jantar, Alice se retirou logo, alegando que tinha dor de cabeça. No dia seguinte ficou em seu quarto o maior tempo possível, trabalhando em silencio nas pequenas coisas que Rosalie e ela tinham decidido fazer em seus vestidos. As mais difíceis faria a criada de Lady Hale.

Constance pensou inclusive em saltar a comida; entretanto, se não aparecesse em todo o dia ante sua família, daria uma desculpa a sua tia Blanche para argumentar que estava doente e que não podia ir, tampouco, ao baile daquela noite. Assim, desceu as escadas, jurando-se que não responderia às provocações de suas primas e sua tia.

Tal e como tinha temido, Georgiana e Margaret começaram a criticar o que consideravam uma injustiça antes inclusive de sentar-se à mesa. Alice fez todo o possível para não prestar atenção, mas não pôde calar quando, ao final, sua tia lhe disse:

- Alice, estou pensando que, se este assunto for provocar tanto desacordo e tristeza na casa, possivelmente não deveria ir a casa de Lady Hale esta tarde.

Alice a olhou, tentando dissimular seu alarme, e pensou brevemente qual era a melhor maneira de enfrentar a sua tia.

- Eu não gostaria de ofender a Lady Hale, tia. É muito poderosa dentro da alta sociedade, e insistiu muito em que fosse a sua casa esta tarde.

- Sim, bom, estou segura de que entenderá a situação se lhe enviar uma carta dizendo que não se sente bem e que não pode ir - disse Lady Brandon, e de repente, a expressão de seu rosto se animou-. De fato, as meninas e eu poderíamos visitá-la e levar sua mensagem pessoalmente – afirmou - Sim, isso é o melhor.

Alice sentiu fúria, mas a controlou.

- Mas não me sinto mal absolutamente, e eu gostaria de ir a casa de Lady Hale esta tarde - respondeu com calma-. Não lhe agradará que não vá. Pode ser inclusive que retire o convite ao baile de Lady Simmington se fique perturbada.

- Não pode pensar que vai a sua casa se estiver doente - lhe disse a tia Blanche, olhando-a com frieza.

- Não estou doente.

- Lady Hale não saberá - replicou sua tia.

- Sim saberá - esclareceu Alice com firmeza.

Sua tia a olhou perplexa. Passou um instante antes que pudesse falar de novo.

- Está-me... desafiando?

- Tenho intenção de ir a casa de Lady Hale esta tarde – respondeu Alice - Não quero desafiá-la, é obvio que não. Portanto, espero que não me proíba ir.

Lady Brandon estava cada vez mais estupefata, e Alice aproveitou a falta de palavras momentânea de sua tia para lhe dizer com gravidade.

- Lady Hale é uma mulher muito importante. Seu pai é conde. Ela é amiga do duque do Rochford. Pode fazer muito por você e pelas meninas, como bem sabe. Por isso seria muito negativo para você zangá-la. Por favor, por muito zangada que esteja comigo, não ofenda a Rosalie.

- Rosalie? - perguntou ao fim sua tia - Ela lhe deu permissão para que a trate desse modo?

Alice assentiu. Tinha mencionado o nome de batismo de Rosalie deliberadamente, porque isso indicava que sua relação era muito próxima. E se alegrou ao comprovar que sua tia o tinha compreendido.

- Por favor - disse Alice - Sei que você não gosta disto, mas pensa no baile desta noite. Pensa em como seria contar a sua amiga, a senhora Merton, o que lhe disse Lady Hale quando a visitou ontem. Depois, pensa em não poder dizer nenhuma dessas coisas no futuro.

- Ingrata - lhe espetou sua tia - depois de tudo o que tenho feito por você!

- Sei muito bem o que tem feito por mim, e o contei a Lady Hale. Não desejo ter má relação consigo. Estou segura de que a amizade de Lady Hale não chegará além da temporada, e depois, nossas vidas voltarão para a normalidade. Mas pensa no muito que pode conseguir para suas filhas nos próximos meses, se nenhum de nós agir de maneira leviana.

A tia Blanche soltou um bufo e engoliu a saliva. Entretanto, aos poucos momentos relaxou os punhos e exalou longamente. Então disse com uma grande frieza.

- Naturalmente, não a impedirei de ir à casa de Lady Hale esta tarde apesar de, sua insolência. Estremece-me pensar o que haveria sentido seu pobre pai se tivesse visto como se dirigiu a mim.

Como Alice sabia que seu pai não suportava a sua tia e que procurava ausentar-se quando ela chegava de visita sua casa, soube também que o defunto Lorde Brandon teria aplaudido suas ações. Entretanto, conteve-se e não o disse a sua tia.

Terminou de comer rapidamente e subiu ao seu quarto.

Sem perder um minuto, começou a recolher seus vestidos e os guardou em algumas das bolsas do dia anterior. Depois se sentou sobre a cama a esperar a que chegasse a carruagem de Lady Hale. Por sorte não teve que esperar muito. Quando a avisaram de que estavam esperando-a embaixo, Alice se esforçou por despedir-se agradavelmente de sua tia e de suas primas e saiu à rua.

Não foi uma surpresa para ela que Hale House, uma elegante mansão de pedra branca, estivesse no centro do Mayfair, o mais seleto dos bairros de Londres.

Alice, ao sair da carruagem e ver a imponente grade de ferro forjado, e a enorme casa que havia atrás dela, sentiu-se bastante intimidada. Era fácil esquecer, quando se estava com Rosalie, que Lady Hale era descendente de homens e mulheres que tinham vivido com os reis e os príncipes, e que era também viúva de um homem que provinha de uma família similar.

Alice se perguntou durante um instante como teria sido o marido de Rosalie. Ela não o tinha mencionado, nem sequer quando estavam falando do matrimônio e do amor. Alice sabia que o homem tinha morrido alguns anos antes e que Rosalie não havia tornado a casar-se. Corria o rumor de que tinha querido a Lorde Hale muito para casar-se com outro homem. Entretanto, Alice pensou que possivelmente a verdade fosse exatamente o contrário; que seu primeiro marido lhe teria causado um profundo rechaço ao matrimônio.

A ansiedade que poderia provocar aquela mansão a Alice se desvaneceu, entretanto, quando Lady Hale desceu as escadas para recebê-la em pessoa e afetuosamente.

- Alice! Sobe a meu quarto. Maisie esteve fazendo maravilhas, como de costume. Estou impaciente por que o veja.

Rosalie indicou a um dos criados que tomasse as bolsas de Alice, e depois ambas subiram pela escadaria curvada que levava a piso superior.

- Sua casa é maravilhosa - comentou Alice com admiração.

- Sim. Lady Hale, a mãe de meu marido, tinha muito bom gosto. Se tivesse sido coisa do velho Lorde Hale, temo que tudo estaria cheio de cenas de caça e enormes móveis jacobinos de madeira escura -disse Rosalie, e estremeceu com exagero - Claro que a casa é muito grande para mantê-la aberta. Tenho toda a parte oeste fechada - explicou enquanto fazia um vago gesto para o outro lado das escadas.

Guiou a Alice até seu quarto, que era um aposento muito amplo e agradável com vistas ao jardim traseiro. Tinha grandes janelas de ambos os lados e estava cheio de luz e do suave ar do verão. Os móveis eram elegantes e leves.

Uma criada as estava esperando com um vestido azul cuidadosamente estendido sobre a cama, a seu lado. A mulher se voltou e fez uma reverência quando apareceram Alice e Rosalie.

- Oh, excelente, Maisie - disse Rosalie, adiantando-se a contemplar o traje - Alice, venha vê-lo. Este é o vestido do que te falei. Maisie já o arrumou. Tirou-lhe o encaixe com babados Vão Dyck - explicou, assinalando uma franja de tecido em que estavam costurados os triângulos de seda azul escuro-, e tirou também as mangas, que eram muito longas. Pôs esta sobre-saia azul claro de gaze e umas mangas curtas e um pouco abauladas. Acredito que este estilo é muito mais juvenil e a favorecerá muito mais.

- Prove-o senhorita - disse Maisie a Alice -, e assim poderei ver de que largura tenho que pôr a extremidade embaixo.

- É uma maravilha - disse Alice, extasiada ao contemplar aquela delicada confecção.

Com ajuda do Maisie, Alice provou o vestido e se olhou ao espelho. Ao ver-se, ficou sem respiração. Estava muito mais bonita e parecia muito jovem. Alice sorriu encantada, sem dar-se conta de que a maioria da beleza e a juventude que via no espelho eram devidas à felicidade que irradiava seu rosto.

- É perfeito. OH, Rosalie, não sei como lhe agradecer.

Rosalie aplaudiu com entusiasmo.

- Não tem por que. Vê-la assim é suficiente recompensa. Sabia que este vestido ficaria muito bem. E não lhe disse que Maisie é uma perita com a agulha?

- Tinha razão - disse Alice, e voltou a olhar-se no espelho enquanto Maisie se ajoelhava para tomar com alfinetes uma longa banda de encaixe na bainha do vestido.

- Só lhe falta um adorno simples no pescoço, acho - disse Rosalie - Eu diria que um relicário. E tenho um xale que irá perfeitamente com o vestido -acrescentou.

Diante dos protestos de Alice, sacudiu firmemente a cabeça e argumentou - Só será um empréstimo, e isso não é nada mau, não?

Quando Maisie terminou de prender a bainha com alfinetes, Alice e Rosalie tiraram a roupa que Alice tinha levado e falaram com a criada sobre as mudanças que queriam fazer com os materiais que tinham comprado no dia anterior. Passaram o resto da tarde falando alegremente de decotes, sobre-saias e encaixes. Tomaram o chá no jardim e depois subiram de novo ao quarto de Rosalie onde, com ajuda do Maisie, arrumaram-se para o baile.

Alice não recordava quando tinha passado tão bem pela última vez. Aquilo devia ser muito parecido a ter uma irmã, ou ao que teria podido ser arrumar-se com suas primas se não tivesse que passar todo o tempo as ajudando as vestir-se e a pentear-se ou procurando suas luvas e seus leques.

Quando Maisie terminou e as duas estiveram preparadas, Rosalie sorriu como uma mãe orgulhosa. Alice se olhou ao espelho.

- Oh, vá - disse brandamente, sem poder evitá-lo.

Tinha o cabelo recolhido em um coque de cachos e adornado com uma chuva de pequenos casulos de seda rosa, os que Rosalie lhe tinha presenteado no dia anterior. O vestido lhe sentava extraordinariamente bem; o corpo lhe erguia os seios, e a saia caía da cintura formando elegantes dobras que se balançavam com seus movimentos ao caminhar.

Alice se ruborizou de emoção. Tinha os enormes olhos cinzas muito brilhantes.

Sabia que nunca tinha estado mais bonita que naquele momento.

- Ah, parece-me ouvir a voz do Jasper abaixo - disse Rosalie, e ambas saíram do quarto e desceram pela escadaria.

Lorde Jasper estava no vestíbulo, aos pés da escada, e se voltou ao ouvir o som de seus suaves passos. Olhou para cima e ficou imóvel, com os olhos totalmente abertos, ao ver Alice.

Inconscientemente deu um passo para diante com uma expressão de assombro no rosto. Alice não poderia ter esperado algo mais encantador.

- Senhorita Brandon - lhe disse ele, recuperando-se e fazendo uma reverência - Me cortou a respiração.

Rosalie riu e disse:

- Tome cuidado com ele, Alice. É capaz de enfeitiçar aos pássaros das árvores.

- Sei que é um adulador - disse ela, no mesmo tom de voz ligeiro.

- As duas cometem uma injustiça comigo - protestou em brincadeira Jasper.

Depois se voltou para Alice - Recorde que me prometeu a primeira dança, senhorita Brandon - lhe disse.

- Não o esquecerei, _milord _- respondeu Alice, e se dirigiu para a porta atrás de Rosalie.

Aquela noite, pensou, era o começo de uma vida diferente.

* * *

**N/A:** Fiquei estremamente feliz com as reviews que recebi no capitulo anterior. E você leitor, qual não sei o nome, mas adoraria saber, e se chegou até o final para ler essa notinha, deixe uma review e alegre o meu dia :D

E se você deixar uma review, tera uma capitulo dedicado a você e eu terei o prazer de responde-lá, siga o exemplos das garotas da primeira notinha e não se arrependerá :D

**lorena:** _Também gosto de história Alisper, para mim não importa desde que tenha uma trama boa. Essa historia, que estou postando, é muito linda adora-a._

**tami-suchi**: _Alice e Jasper vão ter muitos encontros ainda, que irão render bastante história, espero que goste desse capitulo :D_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A:** Para esclarecer, pode ser muito confusa a maneira de tratamento deles, principalmente ao Emmett, que como é duque leva seguido ao seu titulo seu dominio, então o dominio do Emmett é o Rochford, entao sera tratado como o duque do Rochford, confuso?, com o tempo se acostuma, e a mesma coisa acontece com o conde :D

O sobrenome de Emmett vai aparecer na continuação dessa história, já que o herói é primo distante de Emmett. A Bella vai aparecer aqui, e sera a irma do Emmett e amiga de Rosalie, e para quem gosta de Bella e Edward a terceira historia é sobre ela :D

Não sabia que personagem botar como Lucian Talbot, já que Rosalie é conhecida por não ter amigos, e nao achei ninguem de personalidade parecida com a dele, entao ele vai continuar como sir Lucian.

Qualquer erro ou nomes diferentes deve ser culpa da minha distração, pois estava conversando com minha amiga pelo msn enquando corrigia, mas acredito que esteja tudo correto, e qualquer duvida com o modo de tratamento daquela epoca é so perguntar.

• • •

Capitulo vai à **lorena**, **Alice Elfa Cullen**, **Malu VPC** e **Hana-Chan**, por suas reviews e elogios.

**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco  
**

Alice sentiu agudamente o contato da mão de Lorde Jasper ao redor da sua quando este a ajudava a subir à carruagem. E, apesar da penumbra que havia no interior da carruagem, soube que ele a observava enquanto começavam o trajeto para o baile pelas ruas de Londres.

- Vai ao Redfield a semana que vem, Jazz? -perguntou Rosalie a seu irmão.

A careta com que ele respondeu à pergunta não indicava que fosse provável, pensou Alice.

- Não se tiver algo melhor que fazer - respondeu Jasper, e acrescentou - E não me parece que isso vai ser difícil.

- Deveria ir. A propriedade é seu dever, e sabe. É o herdeiro.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Duvido que me sintam falta.

- Claro que sim. Todo mundo pergunta por você, sempre.

Jasper arqueou as sobrancelhas com cepticismo.

- O conde e a condessa?

Não eram os condes os pais do Jasper?, perguntou-se Alice. Parecia-lhe estranho que se referisse a eles com tanta formalidade. Não parecia que houvesse muito amor entre o Jasper e seus pais, sobre tudo tendo em conta que Rosalie respondeu a aquela pergunta com um incômodo silêncio.

Jasper sorriu vagamente.

- Eu não entendo por que você vai, francamente.

- Tenho uma horrível tendência a fazer o que se espera de mim.

- E quer que eu faça o mesmo? - perguntou ele.

- Não. Só quero que me alegre a estadia - disse Rosalie, com um sorriso - Sabe que papai e mamãe convidam gente muito aborrecida. Só quero animar a reunião.

Com o olhar brilhante, voltou-se para Alice entusiasmada.

- Tem que me acompanhar.

Alice a olhou com grande surpresa.

- Para visitar seus pais?

- Não é só uma reunião familiar -lhe assegurou Rosalie - Todos os anos dão uma grande festa no Redfields. É nossa casa de campo. É uma casa enorme e desmantelada, e convidam a muitíssima gente.

- Nossos pais e todos seus aborrecidos convidados não soa muito divertido, Rosalie - assinalou seu irmão, sorrindo.

- Oh, mas não será aborrecido - disse Rosalie a Alice - Não deve pensar isso. Eu convidarei as pessoas interessantes.

Tinha o olhar iluminado. Quase se podiam ver funcionando as engrenagens de sua mente. Alice teve a suspeita de que, com "pessoas interessantes", Rosalie se referia a homens que pudessem ser bons candidatos para seus planos.

Suas suspeitas se viram confirmadas quando Rosalie acrescentou:

- Será uma oportunidade perfeita para que conheça gente.

- Mas seus pais não sabem quem sou - protestou Alice automaticamente, embora a perspectiva de ir a uma festa no campo era muito sedutora.

- Isso não importa. Haverá gente que conhece. Eu irei, e meu amigo, sir Lucien Talbot. Apresentarei-o esta noite. E Jasper também irá.

- Seriamente? - perguntou ele em tom divertido.

- Sim, claro que sim. Já os evitaste durante suficiente tempo. É hora de que os visite, e sabe disso. Não acha que será muito mais fácil para você se for quando a casa estiver cheia de gente?

- Pode ser que tenha razão.

Alice se perguntou que problema se interporia entre Lorde Jasper e seus pais. Parecia como se levasse bastante tempo evitando-os, e ela sentia muita curiosidade para saber o motivo.

Sua carruagem chegou à fila de carruagens das quais desciam os convidados, elegantemente vestidos. Jasper desceu do veículo e ajudou a descer primeiro a sua irmã e depois a Alice. Uma mulher de outra carruagem se aproximou de Rosalie imediatamente e a levou para a porta enquanto lhe falava animadamente.

Lorde Jasper ofereceu o braço a Alice, e eles continuaram a passo mais lento. Ela esperava que o visconde não notasse o ligeiro tremor de seus dedos. Estar tão perto dele lhe deixava a mente em branco e a fazia sentir coisas muito desconcertantes.

Caminharam em silêncio, e ela se sentiu sobressaltada. Tentou encontrar ansiosamente algo que dizer.

- Irá então à festa do Redfields?

- Possivelmente - respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. Olhou-a e sorriu com um brilho travesso nos olhos-. Se vocês estiverem ali, a idéia de ir tem muito mais atrativo.

Alice sentiu um comichão ao ouvir suas palavras, mas tentou aparentar despreocupação.

- Parece-me, senhor, que adora flertar.

Ele riu.

- Julga-me equivocadamente, senhorita Brandon.

Ela se deu conta de que ele não tinha negado suas palavras, o que fez que se sentisse um pouco menos animada. Disse-se uma vez mais que não devia ser tola; estava muito claro o tipo de homem que era Lorde Jasper. Ela o tinha sabido no mesmo momento em que ele a tinha beijado na festa anterior. Sua própria irmã o tinha advertido, por muito afeto com que o houvesse dito Rosalie.

Lorde Jasper e Alice chegaram à porta da mansão Simmington e se encontraram com Rosalie, que se voltou para eles com alívio e se separou de sua companhia. Os três esperaram em fila para subir as escadas que conduziam ao grande salão de baile. Rosalie e seu irmão receberam a saudação das pessoas que os rodeavam, e houve muitos outros convidados que se aproximaram desde diferentes pontos da cauda.

Alice se deu conta de que atraíam muitos olhares de curiosidade.

Rosalie apresentou a muita gente. Alice estava segura de que não conseguiria recordar todos os nomes. Rosalie se voltou para ela e lhe sussurrou:

- Está causando um grande rebuo esta noite.

- Eu? - perguntou Alice com surpresa. Sabia que a tinham olhado, mas tinha pensado que as pessoas sentiam curiosidade por saber quem era a mulher desconhecida que acompanhava a Lady Hale e Lorde Jasper.

- Oh, sim - disse Rosalie com satisfação - Todos se perguntam quem é a bela mulher que está conosco.

Alice riu.

- Certamente que não.

- É a verdade! - protestou Rosalie - Por que acha que se aproxima tanta gente a nos saudar? Querem conhecê-la.

Alice suspeitava que Rosalie estava exagerando, mas não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de agrado ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Ah, olhem, aí está Lucien - disse Rosalie, e fez gestos a um homem que acabava de entrar na casa.

Ele sorriu e se dirigiu para eles, parando a falar com algumas pessoas pelo caminho.

Alice pensou que era o epítome do cavalheiro elegante e mundano. Levava uma roupa deliciosa que ficava perfeitamente. Rosalie o apresentou a Alice quando finalmente se aproximou, e lhe fez uma galante reverencia.

- Bem, parece que Lady Simmington está à altura de sua reputação - comentou sir Lucien, jogando um olhar a seu redor.

A casa estava muito bem decorada, com grinaldas de hera e laços pendentes do corrimão das escadas, e havia enormes centros de flores espalhados pelas mesas. Por toda parte, as velas acesas iluminavam a festa. Do salão de baile chegavam os sons da música por cima do som das vozes das pessoas.

- Todo mundo veio esta noite - prosseguiu sir Lucien - Claro que a ninguém ocorreria não vir, porque se poderia pensar que não recebeu convite.

Na parte superior das escadas, Lady Simmington lhes deu as boas-vindas com gravidade, como se estivesse lhes concedendo uma honra. Rosalie apresentou a Alice, mas Alice pensou que a mulher mal tinha ouvido seu nome enquanto a saudava e fazia um gesto com a mão para o salão de baile, fazendo que a fila progredisse.

Quando entraram no salão, Alice olhou a seu redor. Era uma sala muito maior que aquela em que Lady Welcombe tinha feito seu baile. Assim como às escadas e o vestíbulo, estava decorada com flores, grinaldas e candelabros. As altas janelas estavam com cortinas de veludo, e alinhadas à parede havia infinidade de cadeiras para os convidados. Ao outro lado da sala, sobre um estrado, estava a orquestra.

Junto a uma das janelas, Alice viu seus tios e a suas primas, que pareciam sobressaltados. Alice pensou que tudo aquilo era muito diferente das festas e reuniões que sua família e ela freqüentavam no campo. E nenhuma das festas que tinham ido até o momento em Londres os tinha preparado para aquilo.

Em pouco tempo, os convidados cessaram de chegar, e Lorde Jasper se voltou para Alice.

- Acho que me tinha prometido esta dança.

O coração dela acelerou. Posou a mão em seu braço e caminhou com ele até a zona de baile enquanto a orquestra começava a tocar a valsa. Alice tinha um nó de nervos no estômago. Tinha dançado antes a valsa, mas não muitas vezes. No campo, as festas eram mais conservadoras que em Londres, e a valsa ainda se considerava uma dança muito atrevida. E certamente, ela não a tinha dançado com ninguém mais que com homens a quem conhecia desde que era menina. Temia cometer um engano, escorregar ou pisar em Jasér, e que ele pensasse que era uma torpe.

Ele voltou o rosto para ela, tomou uma mão e posou a outra em sua cintura.

Alice ficou de repente em branco, e se deu conta de que tinha esquecido os passos. Então, ele a levou até o centro da sala, e todos seus medos desapareceram.

Jasper se movia com uma graça e uma força que Alice nunca tinha percebido em seus outros companheiros de baile, e a guiou expertamente pela pista de baile. Estar entre seus braços era delicioso e natural a uma só vez, e ela se moveu sem pensar, sentindo unicamente a alegria da música, a excitação da vizinhança daquele homem.

Olhou-o no rosto e sorriu, sem dar-se conta de que seu sorriso era deslumbrante. Ele tomou ar com brusquidão, e durante um instante, sua mão se esticou na cintura de Alice.

- Não entendo por que não a tinha visto antes da outra noite... - disse Jasper - Chegou recentemente à cidade?

- Minha família e eu estamos aqui há três semanas.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não posso tê-la visto e não me ter fixado em você.

Alice estava segura de que aquilo era muito possível. Até aquela noite, ela sempre tinha estado em segundo plano, monótona e desapercebida com sua roupa de solteirona. Entretanto, não queria dizer-lhe assim sugeriu:

- Possivelmente tenhamos assistido a festas diferentes.

- Claramente, estive nos lugares equivocados.

Ela riu.

- Têm muita lábia, senhor.

- E você é injusta - respondeu ele com os olhos brilhantes - Só lhe disse a verdade.

- Esquece, _milord_, que sei por suas próprias explicações que é muito solicitado. Queria que achasse que se fixou em todas e cada uma dessas garotas?

- Não em todas e cada uma. Só em você.

Alice tentou reprimir a calidez que lhe provocaram aquelas palavras, mas não pôde. Quando lhe sorria assim, era-lhe muito difícil recordar que tinha que manter a cabeça fria com respeito a aquele homem. Entretanto, como ia consegui-lo se lhe dizia aquelas coisas?

Tentando que seu tom de voz fosse um pouco seco, replicou:

- E aquelas com as que tentam entretê-lo nas bibliotecas... recorda-as a todas?

- Ah - respondeu ele, olhando-a com inteligência - Vejo que me joga em rosto meus pecados. Por favor, me acredite quando lhe digo que, em realidade, não me entretenho com as damas, nem na biblioteca nem em nenhum outro lugar.

- Seriamente? - perguntou-lhe ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não. A verdade, senhorita Brandon, é que têm algo que me faz atuar... de uma maneira fora do ordinário.

- Não sei se isso devo tomar o como um cumprimento ou como um desdém.

- Não é um desdém, asseguro.

Alice não soube o que dizer. Sob os olhos azuis de Lorde Jasper lhe era difícil manter-se distante e ser engenhosa; A única coisa que queria era dançar entre seus braços, olhá-lo aos olhos, viver o momento e a música.

Entretanto, a valsa terminou muito rápido, e o casal se deteve. Depois de uma breve vacilação, Jasper afastou os braços dela e deu um passo atrás. Alice inspirou profundamente e voltou para mundo real.

Jasper lhe ofereceu o braço e ela tomou, e juntos foram reunir se com Rosalie.

Assim que chegaram, Lucien pediu a Alice que dançasse com ele, e a levou de novo. Quando voltaram, Alice se deu conta, com consternação, de que Lorde Jasper já não estava com Rosalie.

Entretanto, esteve muito ocupada durante o resto da noite para se preocupar.

Rosalie se viu assediada por inumeráveis jovens que queriam que os apresentasse a sua nova amiga, e ela os agradou com muito prazer. antes da metade da noite, Alice tinha o cartão de baile cheio. Estava segura de que a razão pela que se convertera em alguém tão solicitado de repente era que Lorde Jasper e sir Lucien tinham dançado com ela. Não havia nada que estabelecesse o atrativo de uma mulher como a atenção de outros homens.

Entretanto, Alice estava desfrutando tanto da festa que não pensou nas motivações de seus admiradores. Enquanto dançava, conversava e paquerava, não se sentiu absolutamente como uma mera acompanhante, e menos como uma solteirona. Sentia-se jovem e bonita, e se divertia como fazia muito tempo que não se divertira. Desde a morte de seu pai, de fato.

Embora não podia dizer que seu tio ou sua tia lhe infligissem mau trato ou fossem cruéis com ela, tampouco podia dizer que a quisessem. Era menos querida como membro da família do que poderia ser uma faxineira. Além disso, Alice não desfrutava de sua companhia; sua felicidade provinha de pequenas coisas como um passeio na primavera, uma visita a alguma amiga do povoado ou uma hora lendo a sós. Não era algo faiscante e emocionante como aquela noite, em que tinha vontade de rir. Não se tinha dado conta, até aquele momento, do cinza que se tornou sua existência. Pensou que sempre sentiria gratidão para Rosalie por aquele sentimento, e sabia que, passasse o que passasse, fazia bem ao aceitar unir-se ao plano de Rosalie.

A única coisa que perturbou sua felicidade aquela noite foi encontrar-se, em certo momento, com o intenso olhar de ódio de uma jovem morena e de sua mãe. Ambas eram muito parecidas fisicamente, com os mesmos olhos azuis, e a jovem tinha uma expressão fria e desdenhosa.

Ao perceber o veneno de seu olhar, Alice se virou, insegura e perplexa.

Não conhecia aquelas mulheres, e não entendia por que a olhavam com tanto desagrado. Voltou-se para Rosalie para lhe perguntar quem eram, mas Rosálie estava conversando com um jovem que, rapidamente, apresentou a Alice. Quando o jovem se afastou, um momento depois, as mulheres que Alice tinha visto já não estavam. Encolhendo os ombros, esqueceu-se delas e se dirigiu à pista de baile com seu seguinte companheiro.

Rosalie passou a maior parte da noite olhando a Alice como se fosse uma mãe orgulhosa. Tinha pedido a sir Lucien que dançasse com Alice, tal como Alice tinha suspeitado, mas Rosalie se sentiu muito satisfeita quando seu amigo, depois que terminou o baile, disse-lhe que sua protegida era muito bonita e encantadora.

- De qualquer forma, que intenções tem com esta moça? – perguntou - Lucien a Rosalie com perspicácia-. Sei que não é uma dessas meninas cujos pais lhe pedem que as estabeleça bem em sociedade. Por isso sei que é em realidade uma parente pobre dessa horrível mulher, Lady Brandon.

- Vá, Lucien, destroça-me - disse Rosalie em brincadeira - Me acha uma completa mercenária?

- Querida menina, sei que não o é. Poderia ter se casado com muitos homens ricos durante estes últimos cinco anos, e não o fez. Mas não entendo por que escolheu a essa garota. Já passou da idade de apresentar-se em sociedade.

- É mais jovem que eu, assim não falemos da idade, por favor. Mas se quer sabê-lo, é por culpa do Emmett.

- Emmett! - exclamou Lucien com surpresa - O que tem que ver ele em tudo isto?

- Desafiou-me.

- Ah - disse Lucien, e sorriu - E, é obvio, você não pôde deixar passar um desafio dele.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de irritação.

- Conseguirei um bracelete de safiras se tiver êxito, e quero tê-lo.

- Já. E o que tem que fazer para ganhar?

- Encontrar um marido para Alice durante esta temporada.

- Ah, uma insignificância, então - Lucien fez um gesto vago com a mão - Não tem fortuna. Seus parentes, claramente, não são uma vantagem. E é mais velhas que quase todas as moças casadouras. O que lhe parece? Será muito fácil para você. E o que importa que tenha passado já mais de um mês da temporada? Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que encontrará um conde em algum lugar... ou ao menos, um barão.

- Não disse que tinha que ser um matrimônio brilhante. Só um aceitável.

- Ah, bom, então - disse Lucien com um sorriso zombador.

- Está bem, reconheço que isto poderia ser difícil. Mas precisamente por isso é tão importante que você lhe tenha mostrado seu favor hoje -continuou Rosalie, sorrindo-lhe - Como você a aprovou publicamente, custar-me-á duas semanas menos dá-la a conhecer.

Seu amigo a olhou desconfiadamente.

- O que quer de mim?

- Lucien! Como se tivesse que querer algo de você para lhe fazer um cumprimento...

Ele não disse nada. Limitou-se a esperar, observando-a fixamente.

- Oh, está bem. Pensei que possivelmente pudesse me acompanhar ao Redfields a semana que vem.

Ele fez uma careta de sofrimento.

- Ao campo? Rosalie, querida, sabe que é o amor de meu coração, mas, viajar ao campo?

- Está no Kent, Lucien. Não te estou pedindo que vá à selva.

- Não, mas, uma festa campestre? O mais provável é que seja muito aborrecida.

- Sem dúvida o será, já que a festa é dada por meus pais. Mas essa é a razão pela qual necessito que vá, para fazer que tudo seja mais interessante.

- Mas, por quê?

- Porque decidi que esta festa será a ocasião perfeita para apresentar a Alice a vários homens que sejam bons partidos. Como ela não tem fortuna, devo me assegurar de que os homens tenham oportunidade de passar tempo com ela e apaixonar-se por sua inteligência e seu sorriso.

- Não sei por que necessita de mim para isso. Só estaria ocupando o espaço necessário para um dos pretendentes da garota.

- Porque necessito que venham esses pretendentes. Quantos cavalheiros virão à festa se pensarem que estarão sentados junto a meus pais, a Lorde Basingstoke e o almirante Thornton, tomando porto e falando da juventude de hoje em dia? Ou jogando cartas com a duquesa viúva do Chudleigh?

- Deus Santo, ela vai estar?

- É a madrinha de minha mãe, assim estará ali como todos os anos. Por isso necessito que os jovens saibam que haverá alguém mais animado. Acredito que Jasper também irá. Esta noite me pareceu mais razoável.

- Então não me necessita.

- Não me atrevo a contar com meu irmão por completo. E embora venha, não é seguro que meu pai e ele não tenham uma briga no primeiro dia e Jasper volte para Londres. Além disso, seria melhor ter a mais de um homem interessante. Jasper promoverá o exercício físico, e você promoverá uma boa conversa.

- Minha querida Rosalie, suspeito que seu cabelo e sua figura serão mais que suficientes para que muitos solteiros acudam encantados à festa de seus pais - lhe disse sir Lucien - Entretanto, eu também irei. Acredito que, depois de tudo, será divertido presenciar o resultado de suas maquinações.

- Sabia que podia contar consigo.

- E você... não sei como chamá-lo... sua cruz? Seu amigo?

Rosalie ficou desconcertada.

- Emmett - lhe esclareceu Lucien.

- Oh. Ele - Rosalie encolheu os ombros. - Suponho que, ao menos, irá ao Redfields para o baile, se estiver em sua casa do Dancy Park - disse, mencionando o nome da casa de campo do duque, uma de tantas, que não estava longe da casa em que Rosalie se criou.

- E espera que faça algo para jogar no ar seus esforços?

- Emmett? -perguntou Rosalie, e riu-. Não imagino que se incomode em tentá-lo. Prefere observar, como se fosse um deus do Olimpo, como nós, os insignificantes mortais, brincamos de correr para cá e para lá tratando de dirigir nossas vidas.

Sir Lucien arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perceber um deixe de amargura em sua voz.

- Bom, pois me parece que ao menos no momento desceu que Monte Olimpo.

Fez um gesto com a cabeça, e Rosalie olhou na direção que lhe tinha indicado. O duque do Rochford se dirigia para eles, detendo-se de vez em quando a saudar alguém.

Entretanto, quando levantou a vista, e seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Rosalie, ela soube com segurança que ela própria era seu objetivo. Retirou-se ligeiramente para trás para observar aos que dançavam, como a viva imagem da indiferença. Entretanto, soube exatamente quando Emmett chegou a seu lado, e nem sequer se voltou quando ele se deteve junto a ela e olhou também para a zona de baile.

- Converteu nosso patinho feio em um cisne, minha senhora - disse ele depois de uns momentos, em um tom de voz divertido.

Rosalie o olhou então. A expressão de seu rosto moreno era, como sempre, indecifrável.

- Custou-me muito pouco, asseguro-lhe. Temo, Emmett, que escolheu à candidata errada se queria ganhar a aposta.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, pensa que tudo vai ser muito fácil, não é assim?

- Não fácil, não -respondeu Rosalie - Mas tem muito mais possibilidades que as outras duas.

- Mmm. Possivelmente tenha eleito apressadamente - admitiu ele - E sem dúvida, você aproveitou minha debilidade.

- É obvio.

A dança tinha terminado, e Alice e seu companheiro se dirigiam de volta para onde Rosalie conversava com o duque, junto ao Lucien. Rosalie viu que Alice olhava com certa apreensão ao Emmett.

Rosalie apresentou ao Emmett a sua protegida. Pensou que aquela era a razão pela qual ele se aproximara. Entretanto, ficou um pouco surpreendida ao ouvir que o duque, depois de fazer uma reverência a Alice, pedia-lhe a dança seguinte.

Alice ficou boquiaberta, e olhou a Rosalie, e depois de novo ao Emmett.

- Eu... né... temo que já tenho o baile comprometido, senhoria -disse, com expressão mais de alívio que de consternação.

- Ah, já entendo - disse o duque, e olhou a um homem que se aproximava - Com o Micklesham?

Alice estava desconcertada.

- O que? - voltou-se e olhou na direção que lhe indicou Emmett - OH, sim. Exato. Com o Micklesham.

Emmett esboçou um sorriso perverso quando saudou o recém-chegado.

- Ah, Micklesham. Estou seguro de que não se importará me ceder esta dança com a senhorita Brandon, não é verdade?

Micklesham, um jovem baixo de estatura, ruivo e com muitas sardas no rosto, ficou aniquilado quando o duque se dirigiu a ele. Ruborizou-se e se mostrou sobressaltado.

- Oh. Né... a você? Vá, sim. Claro - balbuciou, e fez uma reverência ao duque - É um prazer. Quer dizer... bom... me desculpem, senhorita Brandon - disse em tom suplicante, olhando a Alice.

- Perfeito, então. Senhorita Brandon? - Emmett estendeu a mão a Alice, que titubeou, sorrio e aceitou.

Rosalie observou o par dirigir-se para a zona de baile.

- E que demônios está tramando? - murmurou.

- Possivelmente queira assustar a seu passarinho - sugeriu Lucien.

- Não, Emmett não tentaria sabotar meus planos - respondeu Rosalie – Tinha razão quando disse que para ele seria rebaixar o fato de tentar influenciar o resultado.

Observou como Alice e o duque começavam a dançar a valsa. Estava lhe sorrindo. Rosalie sentiu uma pontada de irritação.

- Que se vá ao demônio - disse, e se voltou.

Sir Lucien a olhou com atenção.

- Então, o que acha que está fazendo?

- Com toda probabilidade, está tentando me incomodar - disse ela.

- Pois parece que o conseguiu.

- Oh, se cale, Lucien - disse Rosalie com aborrecimento -, e me tire para dançar.

- É claro, meu amor - respondeu ele com uma reverência.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu iria postar esse capitulo amanha, mas como ontem eu recebi um monte de visitas, adiantei o dia programado :D

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, mas aviso que se continuarem a lerem vão ter fortes emoções na festa de Redfield, só digo isso.

Se eu receber bastante visitas e reviews, é claro, postarei antes, se não vou ler A Hospedeira (comprei hoje!), e quando eu começo a ler eu nao paro desde que tenha um grande motivo ou acabado.

E por ultimo, para quem gosta de romances de época como este, eu recomento uma autora que descobri recentente chamada Julia Quinn. Ela escreveu uma série de oito livros chamado de Familía Bridgerton, é uma serie ótima que tem romance, comedia e tem partes bem sensuais, sem perder o romantismo, eu irei começar o quinto livro, assism que terminar de ler A Hospedeira, mas seriamente recomendo essa série, é estupenda!!

Tem a serie toda traduzida na internet, é só procurar no google, mas tem um site que tem todos os livro traduzidos, que quiser é só pedir que eu do :D

Mesmo se você nao gosta de romances de época ainda recomendo, é apoteótica a serie! E você ainda aprende um monte de palavras novas hahahaha

• • •

**Hana-Chan** e **lorena**: _Fico estremamente feliz que estejam gostando (eu eu gosto da palavra estremamente, estou sempre usando! hahahaha)_

• • •

Se tem alguma duvida deixa uma review que eu prometo responde-la (na medida do possivel)  
E se gosta da história deixe também uma review!


	6. Capítulo Seis

**N/A: **Nesse capitulo já da para ter uma certa ideia do vai acontecer em Redfield, e digo que muitas coisas vão acontecer :D

Para aqueles com duvidas, aconteceu algo entre Emmett e Rosalie que não vou dizer o que é, só irão descobrir mais tarde, na historia da Bella e do Edward, mas vai demorar um pouco. Mas para não desapontar vão ter muitas intrigas nessa historia ainda, não se preocupem.

O capitulo é dedicado à **lorena**, **Malu VPC** e **Hana-Chan**, obrigada pelas suas reviews.

**

* * *

Capítulo Seis**

Alice notou um suor frio pelas costas. Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha esperado que dançaria com um duque. De fato, nem sequer tinha imaginado que conheceria um duque.

Lorde Jasper seria conde um dia, é obvio, mas seu sorriso contagioso e seu caráter encantador faziam que alguém esquecesse com facilidade seu título e sua linhagem. Entretanto, Emmett era um duque; suas maneiras não eram exatamente estirados, mas tinha as costas tão direita como uma tábua, e se conduzia com a classe de segurança que só podiam ter os que desciam da mais antiga aristocracia. Seu rosto anguloso era tão intimidante como sua conduta. Não era um homem com quem fosse fácil sentir-se confortável, pensou Alice.

Ela não se sentia confortável, certamente. O duque se manteve em silencio durante um momento, e ela se alegrou, porque estava concentrada nos passos da valsa. Parecia-lhe que seria pior tropeçar ou fazer um movimento errôneo com aquele homem que com qualquer um dos outros com quem tinha dançado aquela noite.

Ele, aparentemente, não achava estranho aquele silêncio. Alice supôs que estava acostumado às reações que suscitava nas pessoas. Além disso, não fez nenhum esforço para aliviar a situação; limitou-se a olhá-la com aqueles olhos negros tão inquietantes.

- Vejo que Lady Hale a tomou sob seu amparo - disse a Alice por fim.

Suas palavras a sobressaltaram um pouco.

- Sim - respondeu com cautela - Lady Hale é muito amável.

- Isso ouvi dizer - comentou o duque em um tom vagamente irônico.

Alice o olhou, perguntando-se por que aquele tom de voz. Não sabia com segurança se o duque e Rosalie eram amigos, conhecidos ou possivelmente inclusive inimigos. Aquilo era difícil de determinar; ela tinha descoberto rapidamente que naquele mundo da capital, os inimigos mais acérrimos freqüentemente se sorriam o um ao outro como se fossem amigos.

O duque perguntou a Alice de onde era, e ela o disse, lhe explicando que vivia com seus tios.

- E estão desfrutando de sua estadia em Londres? - prosseguiu ele.

- Sim, obrigada. Muito. E foi muito mais divertida desde que conheci Lady Hale.

- Geralmente acontece assim.

Aquele era o diálogo mais corriqueiro que pudesse imaginar-se. Alice não entendia por que o duque a tinha tirado para dançar. Claramente, não tinha sido para manter uma conversa faiscante.

- Se seguirem o conselho de Lady Hale, irá muito bem, estou seguro - continuou o duque.

- Espero isso - respondeu Alice, e depois acrescentou - Embora acredite que isso não seria benéfico para Sua Senhoria.

Ela mesma ficou surpreendida de seu atrevimento, mas com sinceridade, estava começando a aborrecer-se de como passavam nas pontas dos pés ao redor do elo que os unia.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas de uma maneira que, certamente, teria amedrontado muita gente.

- Seriamente? E por que pensa que lhe desejo mau, senhorita Brandon?

- Não mal, precisamente. Mas conheço a aposta que fez com Lady Hale.

- Ela lhe contou isso? - perguntou-lhe o duque com surpresa.

- Não sou completamente boba - respondeu Alice - E é um pouco difícil fazer-se uma mulher amiga de alguém sem lhe revelar com que intenção.

- Suponho que isso é certo - comentou ele. Alice esteve quase segura de que tinha visto o reflexo de um sorriso em seus olhos - E você está de acordo com seus planos?

- Não espero que Lady Hale ganhe a aposta - lhe disse Alice – Não conto com isso. Entretanto, acredito que a idéia de experimentar uma temporada social é... atraente.

Definitivamente, o duque sorriu naquela ocasião, embora fora com brevidade.

- Então, espero que seja estupenda para você, senhorita Brandon.

Terminaram a valsa em silêncio, embora Alice já não se sentia tão desconfortável.

O duque a acompanhou junto a Rosalie. Rosalie, entretanto, estava a ponto de sair para dançar naquele momento. Alice se voltou, pensando em que devia procurar a sua tia. Estava passando-o tão bem que não tinha pensado em sua família, e se sentiu um pouco culpada por isso.

Enquanto passeava pela sala, voltou a ver a jovem que a tinha olhado com ódio no começo da noite. Já não estava com sua mãe, mas se dirigia a dançar pelo braço de Lorde Jasper.

Poderia ser que aquela mulher a tivesse olhado assim porque Lorde Jasper tinha dançado com ela? Alice pensou que era absurdo, porque só tinham dançado uma vez. Entretanto, ela não podia negar que estava sentindo ciúmes ao ver o Jasper caminhar junto a outra mulher.

De qualquer modo, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito, assim tentou tirar isso da cabeça enquanto continuava procurando a suas primas e a seus tios.

Encontrou-os pouco depois, ao bordo da pista de baile. Quando se aproximava deles, percebeu que sua tia a olhava com uma expressão séria. Alice suspirou por dentro.

Estava claro que sua tia continuava zangada com ela. Alice a saudou com um sorriso, mas a tia Blanche não se deixou abrandar.

- Bem, assim por fim decidiu honrar a sua família com sua presença - lhe disse com sarcasmo - Embora suponha que agora já não somos importantes para você. Lady Hale e seus amigos são tudo o que te interessa.

- Isso não é certo, tia - respondeu Alice, lutando por manter a calma - Mas como Lady Hale foi tão amável de nos convidar a esta festa, pareceu-me apropriado permanecer a seu lado durante o baile.

- Oh, sim, muito apropriado o fato de te pôr em ridículo. De dançar com a metade dos homens que há aqui. De se comportar como se fosse uma mocinha em vez de uma mulher amadurecida. De se vestir assim. Estou segura de que todo mundo esteve rindo de você e de sua atitude.

Alice se ruborizou, não soube se de vergonha ou de ira.

- Tia Blanche! Está sendo má comigo. Por que diz que tenho feito o ridículo? Lady Halr apresentou a todos os homens com os que dancei. E estou segura de que não tem nada de mau que tenha dançado com eles se Lady Hale os apresentou. Quanto a meu vestido, não tem nada de indecente.

- É de uma cor muito juvenil para você - disse a tia Blanche - Já não é uma jovem, Alice. Uma mulher de sua idade dançando desse modo, paquerando com os homens como esteve fazendo ... bom, é vergonhoso.

- Não sabia que não se podia dançar ao chegar a certa idade – respondeu Alice com frieza-. Estou segura de que poderia informar dessa regra a muitas das mulheres que estão dançando neste momento.

- Não falo das mulheres casadas. Se alguém está casada, é perfeitamente aceitável dançar com seu marido ou um amigo. Mas não é o que deve fazer uma solteira.

- Por quê? Por que não pode dançar uma mulher se não está casada? A que idade tem que deixar de dançar se não está casada? Aos vinte? Aos vinte e cinco? E também devem seguir essa norma os homens? Os solteiros não podem dançar?

- Claro que sim, não seja tola. Não há regras rígidas. Simplesmente, dá-se por feito que se uma mulher não se casou, ela...

- Deixa de existir? De verdade, tia Blanche, fala como se uma mulher deveria retirar-se da vida pública, envergonhada, se não foi capaz de caçar um marido.

- Bom, se você não o conseguiu na sua idade, é difícil que vai conseguir agora - replicou sua tia de mau humor - Veio a Londres para me ajudar com Georgiana e Margaret, e em vez disso, está... dançou com todos esses homens, e não apresentou a suas primas a nenhum deles. Dançou com o duque do Rochford, um duque!, e nem sequer fez o mínimo esforço por lhes apresentar a minhas filhas.

- Oh - sussurrou Alice, e olhou a suas primas, que a estavam observando com uma careta de descontentamento. Então, ela se sentiu culpada.

Sua tia tinha razão quando dizia que Alice não tinha pensado absolutamente em suas primas. Deixou-se levar pelo entusiasmo. Poderia ter tornado junto a sua família depois de dançar e ter apresentado a seus companheiros de dança. Depois de tudo, não era culpa das meninas que sua mãe as forrasse de babados e de laços como se fossem bolos de casamento. Iriam necessitar de toda a ajuda que pudessem conseguir, e Alice se deu conta de que, ao menos, devia lhes haver apresentado alguns solteiros.

- Sinto-o – disse - Trarei meu próximo companheiro de dança a conhecer Georgiana e Margaret. Entretanto, Lady Hale me disse que o duque é um solteiro contumaz.

- Bom, terá que casar-se algum dia, não? - replicou Lady Brandon - Deve ter um herdeiro. E minhas filhas têm tantas possibilidades como qualquer uma.

Sabiamente, Alice se absteve de corrigir a sua tia. O processo mental de sua tia se apoiava em raciocínios sem base, e ela tinha aprendido tempo atrás que qualquer esforço de esclarecer enganos da tia Blanche só serviria para enfurecê-la.

Alice sentiu um grande alívio quando viu aproximar-se Rosalie. Ergueu-se e sorriu.

- Lady Hale.

A tia Blanche se virou e dedicou um esplêndido sorriso a Rosalie. Depois disse, elevando o tom de voz:

- Lady Hale! Sinto não tê-la visto antes. Há tanta gente nesta festa... Meninas, saúdem Lady Hale.

Georgiana e Margaret obedeceram, e Rosalie sorriu e assentiu.

- Como estão, Lady Brandon? Me alegro muito de os ver novamente.

Trocaram alguns comentários corteses de rigor e, depois, Francesca perguntou à tia Blanche:

- Alice lhes disse que a convidei ao Redfields a semana que vem?

A tia Blanche olhou a Rosalie sem compreender nada.

- O que? Aonde?

- É a propriedade de meu pai. Está no Kent. Todos os verões dão uma festa. Não está longe de Londres, a só umas horas de caminho. Pedi a Alice que me acompanhe. Espero que não se importem. Será uma estadia de duas semanas, e receio que me aborrecerei muito sem sua companhia.

A tia Blanche se virou para Alice, e a moça percebeu um profundo desagrado em seu olhar.

- Oh, minha senhora, que amável por sua parte - disse a tia Blanche, voltando-se de novo para Rosalie - Mas receio que não posso deixar a Alice que se vá sozinha dessa maneira. Seria pouco apropriado que estivesse sozinha, entre estranhos, durante duas semanas. Depois de tudo, devo pensar em sua reputação.

Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas delicadamente e disse com frieza:

- Estaria comigo, Lady Brandon. E posso assegurar que as festas de meu pai, o conde, são eventos muito respeitáveis.

- Oh, disso estou segura, Lady Hale. E sua reputação, é obvio, está acima de toda recriminação. Entretanto, eu tomo minha responsabilidade para Alice com muita seriedade. Não posso deixar que viagem só e esteja tanto tempo afastada de sua família.

- Já vejo - disse Rosalie, estudando o rosto da tia de Alice.

Estava perfeitamente claro o que queria sua tia, pensou Alice, e sentiu muita vergonha. Temeu que Rosalie se retraísse e não a levasse a festa do Redfields. De repente, Alice se deu conta do muito que desejava ir. Esperou, contendo a respiração.

-Bem - disse Rosalie depois de um momento-. É obvio, quando fiz o convite, não me referia somente a Alice. Sir Roger, suas filhas e você mesma também estão convidados.

- É muito amável, minha senhora - disse a tia Blanche, e desceu o olhar para dissimular seu sorriso de triunfo.

• • •

Uma semana mais tarde, Alice tomou a cadeira de posta junto a seus tios e suas primas e se dirigiu para o Kent. Saíram logo pela manhã e chegaram a seu destino depois do meio-dia, atravessando um lindo parque de castanheiros e espinheiros em flor, e saindo por fim a uma clareira da qual se divisava a casa da família de Rosalie.

-Oh! -murmurou Alice com admiração, e pôs a cabeça pela janela para ter uma vista melhor.

O sol banhava a casa com um suave brilho e arrancava brilhos aos vidros das numerosas janelas. Era um lindo edifício de três pisos com o telhado de pico e de traçado clássico em forma do E. Em conjunto, a casa era a uma vez majestosa e atraente. Do telhado se sobressaíam muitas chaminés, e neste lado havia uma ala longa de um só piso que em seu terraço tinha um passeio com uma balaustrada.

Era uma casa maravilhosa. Como era possível que Lorde Jasper fosse tão resistente a visitá-la? Alice pensou que se ela fosse a herdeira daquela casa, passaria ali a maior parte de seu tempo.

Seu veículo se deteve ante a fachada central, e todos desceram e olharam com reverência a casa, que era muito mais impressionante de perto. Rapidamente, a porta se abriu e apareceu um lacaio uniformizado que os conduziu para o salão principal da residência. Ali estava sentada Rosalie, conversando com uma mulher que se parecia tanto a ela que devia ser sua mãe. Alice passeou o olhar por toda a sala. Ali, junto a uma janela, estava Lorde Jasper. Viriou-se para a porta quando eles entravam, e a luz da janela caía sobre seus belos traços. Acelerou o coração de Alice quando o notou.

Rosalie saltou do assento com um suave gritito quando os viu, e correu para Alice para pegá-la pela mão. Depois a guiou até a mulher com quem estava falando e começou as apresentações.

Lady Selbrooke, que era efetivamente a mãe de Rosalie, tinha os mesmos olhos azuis que sua filha, e também seu mesmo cabelo loiro, embora com algumas mechas de cinza. Entretanto, seu semblante não tinha nada da animação que alegrava o rosto de sua filha. Sua expressão era de cuidadoso controle, inclusive de frieza, pensou Alice. Lady Selbrooke saudou a família Brandon amavelmente, e murmurou um comentário de boas-vindas, mas não havia interesse real nela.

Lorde Selbrooke se levantou de sua cadeira para saudá-los também. Sua conduta era tão reservada como a de sua mulher, e embora fosse um homem de meia idade muito bonito, não tinha o mesmo bom humor no olhar que fazia de seu filho alguém tão extremamente atraente.

- Conhece Lady Stanley e à senhorita Jessica Stanley? – prosseguiu Rosalie, voltando-se para outros convidados que estavam presentes na sala. - Lady Stanley, senhorita Stanley, permitem-me lhes apresentar a sir Roger e Lady Brandon? A senhorita Alice Brandon.

Alice se voltou na direção que lhe indicava Rosalie e viu uma mulher morena e uma moça com seu mesmo cabelo negro sentada a seu lado. Ambas olharam friamente a Alice. Ela se deu conta, com assombro, de que eram as duas mulheres que tinham estado observando-a com algo próximo ao ódio durante o baile da semana anterior.

Alice lhes fez uma reverência, murmurando uma amável saudação, e discretamente as estudou enquanto Rosalie apresentava a suas primas. Jessica Stanley estava sentada com as costas muito reta e uma expressão severa no semblante. Tinha os olhos de um azul muito claro, que incrementava seu aspecto distante. Era uma versão mais jovem de sua mãe, e tinha seu mesmo nariz estreito e sua boca reta.

- Senhorita Brandon! - disse Lorde Jasper.

Alice deixou seu estudo da senhorita Stanley e se aproximou dele. Jasper estava sorrindo e tinha seu habitual brilho de malicia nos olhos. Tomou a mão de Alice e lhe fez uma reverência, segurando-a mais do que era necessário. De soslaio, Alice viu que Jessica Stanley apertava os lábios com desagrado.

- É um prazer voltar a vê-la - disse Jasper.

Alice se esqueceu da senhorita Stanley rapidamente, e sorriu ao Jasper.

- Lorde Jasper. Por favor, me permita que o presente a meu tio e a minha tia.

Ele se virou para outros membros de sua família, sorrindo com sua amabilidade costumeira.

- Sir Roger, Lady Brandon, senhorita Brandon, senhorita Brandon. Espero que tenham tido uma agradável viagem.

Georgiana e Margaret se ruborizaram e soltaram risinhos nervosos ante o sorriso do Jasper. Inclusive a tia Blanche pareceu deixar-se seduzir por seu encanto.

- Oh, sim, muitíssimo obrigada, _milord_ - respondeu a mulher, quase com paquera - É muito amável de sua parte perguntar.

- Entretanto, certamente estarão cansados - interveio Rosalie - Posso lhes mostrar seus quartos?

Rosalie os levou ao piso superior, caminhando junto a Alice, a quem tinha pego pelo braço.

Alice se sentiu muito agradecida à sua amiga ao comprovar que seu quarto estava junto à de Rosalie, e do outro lado do corredor dos que foram ocupar seus tios e suas primas. Suspeitou que Rosalie o tinha planejado assim e a bendisse.

Seria muito mais fácil evitar ter que ajudar a suas primas com seu guarda-roupa se não estivesse na porta do lado.

Seu baú já estava no dormitório, e havia uma criada tirando sua roupa e pondo-a na cômoda. Fez uma reverência a Alice.

- Sou Nan, senhorita. Se quiser algo, só tem que me chamar - afirmou, e apontou uma campainha que havia junto à porta. - Lady Hale disse que Maisie ia penteá-la, mas eu estou aqui para ajudá-la com a roupa. O jantar é às oito. Gostaria de descansar primeiro?

Nan ajudou Alice a tirar o casaco de viagem enquanto falava. Quando terminou, Alice se lavou para tirar o pó das mãos e do rosto, e escovou o cabelo.

Mais tarde se estendeu na cama, não com intenção de dormir, mas pensando em como delicioso era gozar da paz absoluta depois do estalo continuado da viagem e o incessante falatório de suas primas e sua tia. Nem sequer se deu conta de que ficara adormecida até que despertou um pouco mais tarde por causa do ruído da criada, que voltava a entrar no quarto. Nan levava o vestido que Alice tinha escolhido para colocar aquela noite, recém engomado. Era de bordado e cetim branco, com um decote baixo e bordeado também de bordado branco.

Nan a ajudou a pôr o vestido novo, e estava terminando de lhe abotoar as costas quando alguém bateu na porta, e Rosalie entrou seguida por sua criada.

- Oh, Alice! - disse Rosalie com admiração - É lindo. A senhora do Plessis fez um maravilhoso trabalho. Que bonita está. Agora, sente-se, e Maisie a penteará.

Alice obedeceu gostosamente, e Maisie começou a fazer magia, como de costume, recolhendo e ondulando o cabelo até que a cabeleira lhe caiu em uma profusão de cachos em redor do rosto. Enquanto Maisie trabalhava, Rosalie se sentou em uma cadeira e observou enquanto falava.

- Haverá companhia interessante esta noite - prometeu a Alice, e se interrompeu um instante devido a um espirro-. Deus Santo, me perdoe. Cyril Willoughby, recordá-lo-á porque dançou com ele na festa de Lady Simmington, está aqui. E Alfred Penrose. Lorde Dunborough.

Alice escutou só pela metade enquanto Rosalie lhe falava sobre os convidados, sobre tudo dos solteiros, e descrevia suas personalidades e sua aparência.

Alice só podia pensar na noite que se aproximava e em ver Lorde Jasper de novo.

- Já está! - exclamou por fim Rosalie, com um sorriso resplandecente - Está muito bela. Perfeita. Olhe-se.

Alice fez o que lhe tinha indicado Rosalie; aproximou-se do espelho que havia em um canto do dormitório e não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver seu reflexo. A mulher que via não só era bonita, mas também sofisticada. Ninguém a tomaria por uma dama de companhia.

Rosalie se aproximou dela e lhe passou o braço pela cintura.

- Preparada?

Alice assentiu.

- Sim. Acredito que sim.

- Bem. Então, desçamos as escadas e capturemos uns quantos corações.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi um capitulo pequeno, ele é uma introdução, digamos, para o que vai acontecer, e nao é pouco.

Os livros que eu recomendei não tem para vender aqui, o que é uma pena, mas tem muitos livros otimos para comprar  
De época, tem um livro da Laura Lee Guhrke, Muito mais que uma princesa, eu não li ainda, mas dizem que é ótimo.  
Tem os da Candace Camp, esses tem no Submarino e Saraiva, mas também pode ser encontrados em algumas bancas. Eu vo comprar os livros delas que tem para vender, da trilogia Aincourt, tenho certeza que é ótimo, mas quando eu o ler, digo se é bom :D

De vampiros eu acho otimo a serie Vampire Academy, da Richelle Mead, tem o primeiro livro para vender chamado O Beijo das Sombras, o segundo vai ser lançado em fevereiro de 2010, mas também tem a tradução na internet. Super recomendo essa série, ela é ótima.  
Tem a serie Vampiratas, eu não gosto muito desse nome e a capa faz o parecer meio infantil, mas é otima a historia, te faz querer ler até o final, tem os três primeiros livros para comprar e acredito que vai ser lançado o quarto no segundo semestre de 2010  
Tem a série os Imortais, esse eu ainda não li, mas vou ler, e tem o primeiro livro para comprar.

Eu gosto muito de fantasia e livros de conspição, para quem gosta tem recomendo os livros do Dan Brown, eu prefiro o Ponto de Impacto a trilogia de livros protagonizado pelo Robert Langdon, já li todos e realmente prefiro ao Ponto de Impacto, e tambem tem o Fortaleza Digital. De fantasia eu gosto das Cronicas de Narnia e a serie A Mediadora. Começei a ler Dracula, mas parei no primeiro capitulo hahaha, primeiro livro que desisto no começo :D

Tem tambem os livros da Marian Keyes, são bem grandes e te ocupam por um tempo, já li um monte de livros, mas minha memoria não quer me ajudar, se eu lembrar ou eu gostar de algum outro livro eu digo. E hoje, acabei de ler A Hospedeira, achei ótimo! Impressionte, adorei o livro e mal posso esperar pela continuação.

• • •

Com bastante visitas e reviews eu posto mais rapido

Então façam o seu trabalho que eu faço o meu :D

• • •

Já que você chegou até aqui e leu todo o meu blá blá blá deixe uma review

Custa menos do que minhas recomendações maçantes!!


	7. Capítulo Sete

**N/A: **Esse capitulo é dedicado à **Alice Elfa Cullen**, **Malu VPC**, **Hana-Chan**, **Hitsugaya Nanami** e** tami-suchi**.

**

* * *

Capítulo 7**

Todos os convidados se reuniram na sala de espera do jantar e estavam conversando enquanto esperavam que se servisse o jantar. Alice se deteve na entrada, assombrada pelo grande número de rostos desconhecidos que aguardavam.

- Não se preocupe, logo conhecerá todo mundo - lhe assegurou Rosalie.

Então, Rosalie levou Alice pela sala e apresentou aos convidados. Foi vertiginoso e Alice receou que não recordaria a metade dos nomes que lhe estavam dizendo. Foi um alívio ver o Cyril Willoughby, a quem recordava de uma festa anterior, e conhecer outras moças que pareciam muito mais agradáveis que Jessica Stanley. Com sorte, não teria que passar muito tempo com aquela mulher e com sua mãe.

Enquanto seguiam caminhando pela sala, Alice viu entrar Lorde Jasper e dirigir-se para saudar sua mãe e à duquesa viúva do Chudleigh, que estava a seu lado. Depois, ele fixou a vista em Alice e sorriu antes de saudar outro dos convidados. O trajeto do Jasper foi lento e serpeteante, com muitas pausas para saudar e ser saudado, mas Alice sabia que se dirigia para elas. Enquanto isso, Rosalie apresentou a Lorde Dunborough, um cavalheiro que começou a fazer um relato muito prolixo de sua viagem ao Redfields de Londres; por sorte, quando Jasper por fim chegou junto a sua irmã, o cavalheiro acabava de despedir-se.

Rosalie suspirou de alívio, e Jasper a olhou divertido.

- Dunny estava entretendo-as com sua narração da roda rota?

- Sim. Se sua viagem até aqui foi tão aborrecida como sua forma de contá-lo, surpreende-me que não tenha morrido durante o caminho.

- E por que o apresentou à senhorita Brandon? - perguntou-lhe Jasper.

- Tinha-o evitado durante tanto tempo que me tinha esquecido como é confuso - admitiu Rosalie - Por favor, me perdoe, Alice. Excluiremos ele da lista - disse, e olhou para a porta - Ah, aí estão seus tios. Devo apresentá-los. Faça companhia à senhorita Brandon, por favor, Jazz.

- Será um prazer - assegurou Jasper.

Rosalie os deixou e Lorde Jasper se virou para Alice.

- Lista? A que lista se refere Rosalie?

Constance se ruborizou um pouco.

- Não é nada. Lady Hale me adotou como seu novo projeto. Está decidida a me encontrar marido.

- Quer casá-la? - perguntou ele com desconcerto, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Não deve se preocupar que me uma ao grupo de suas perseguidoras. Não tenho interesse em mudar de estado civil.

- Então, prefere o celibato?

- Não é isso, mas prefiro não me casar com alguém a quem não tenha escolhido. E uma mulher sem dote não tem muita oportunidade de escolher - explicou Alice encolhendo os ombros, com um sorriso para suavizar as palavras.

- Ah, então somos compatriotas, senhorita Brandon, fugitivos do mercado do matrimônio.

- Sim, embora eu não tenho que fugir de meus admiradores - replicou ela com zombaria.

- Isso não acredito. Há tão poucos homens inteligentes?

- Possivelmente, como você, não tenham interesse em casar-se – disse Alice - E qualquer interesse de outro tipo é perigoso para uma mulher.

Alice estava desfrutando da conversa, mas em um determinado momento ergueu a vista e de novo se encontrou com o olhar de antagonismo da senhorita Stanley. Alice não entendia a que se devia a inimizade daquela mulher.

Possivelmente teria algo a ver com Lorde Jasper, e ela se perguntou se haveria algum tipo de vínculo entre a senhorita Stanley e ele.

Alice olhou de novo o rosto do Jasper. Ele também a estava olhando, e em seu rosto não havia nada salvo a mesma diversão alegre que ela estava sentindo com sua conversa. Aquele não podia ser o semblante de um homem que estava comprometido com outra mulher. Nem tampouco seus comentários jocosos sobre escapar do matrimônio davam alguma indicação de que o estivesse. Alice pensou que devia estar equivocada quanto à razão do desagrado evidente que a senhorita Stanley sentia para com ela. Fosse qual fosse aquele motivo, Alice tomou a determinação de fazer caso omisso daquela mulher no futuro.

Jasper começou a falar de novo, mas naquele momento se anunciou o jantar, e ele teve que desculpar-se para acompanhar a sua mãe à sala de jantar. Lorde Selbrooke os guiou a todos até as portas duplas da sala e abriu-as. A duquesa viúva do Chudleigh caminhou cambaleando em seu braço para a grande sala, e depois entraram Lorde Jasper e Lady Selbrooke, e o resto dos convidados passou atrás deles.

Sir Lucien, a quem Alice não tinha visto até aquele momento, apareceu a seu lado e lhe ofereceu o braço, e lhe sorriu com gratidão. Sem Rosalie se sentia um pouco perdida entre tantos estranhos. Ela estava sentada quase ao final da mesa, a certa distância de Rosalie e de Lorde Jasper, que estavam sentados no outro extremo.

Felizmente, ela se encontrava entre sir Lucien e Cyril Willoughby, um homem muito agradável de uns trinta anos e de inteligentes olhos castanhos. Alice havia sentido um pouco de preocupação por saber como seria a conversa durante o jantar, mas sabia que sir Lucien era capaz de proporcionar um bate-papo interessante e, além disso, ela tinha falado em outras ocasiões com o senhor Willoughby e sabia que era amável e bom conversador.

A comida, portanto, foi um evento agradável que durou uma hora. Sir Lucien proporcionou a Alice, com discrição, uma história social de cada um dos comensais, e Alice e o senhor Willoughby falaram sobre um dos períodos favoritos da história, a Guerra das Rosas. Além disso, lhe contou que possuía uma casa de campo no Sussex, e descreveu com evidente afeto o lugarejo onde se encontrava.

Alice desfrutou de sua conversa com ele, e entendeu por que Rosalie o tinha incluído como possível pretendente. Era inteligente, culto e refinado, além de boa pessoa. Um homem com o que qualquer mulher estaria contente de casar-se. Entretanto, apesar de todas aquelas qualidades, o senhor Willoughby não causava a Alice nenhuma pequena parte da emoção e excitação que se apropriavam dela sempre que Lorde Jasper lhe aproximava.

É obvio, ela não esperava nada de Lorde Jasper, e não tinha a intenção de cometer o engano de apaixonar-se por ele, porque sabia que não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de consegui-lo. Entretanto, tampouco concebia a idéia de casar-se com um homem pelo qual não sentia nenhuma paixão. Por muito agradável que fosse o senhor Willoughby, Alice não se via passando o resto de sua vida com ele. E embora não tivesse passado muito tempo com nenhum deles, suspeitava que sentiria o mesmo pelo resto dos homens que Rosalie tinha convidado a aquela reunião. Esperava sinceramente que Rosalie não se sentisse muito decepcionada quando, finalmente, Alice não se comprometesse com ninguém. depois de tudo, ela tinha advertido, mas...

Quando terminou o jantar, os cavalheiros se retiraram ao salão de fumantes e as mulheres à sala de música. Lady Selbrooke lhe sugeriu à senhorita Stanley que as entretivesse tocando piano, e a moça obedeceu. aproximou-se do instrumento e procurou uma partitura. Depois se sentou a tocar.

Jessica Stanley era uma boa pianista, teve que reconhecer Alice. Entretanto, embora tocasse com uma técnica perfeita, não tinha nenhuma paixão, e a peça que tinha escolhido era escura e lenta. Por causa daquela música e da comida copiosa que acabavam de terminar, Alice se viu lutando por manter os olhos abertos. A duquesa anciã não tinha conseguido e estava dando cabeçadas.

Junto a Alice, Rosalie suspirou e se abanou suavemente. Elevou o leque para ocultar a parte inferior de seu rosto e murmurou:

- Minha mãe se deita cedo. Acho que quer animar ao resto das convidadas para que façam o mesmo, e por isso pediu à Jessica que toque.

Alice sorriu e baixou a cabeça para dissimular.

- É muito má.

- Mas sincera. O que daria de ser um homem agora para poder escapar disto - replicou Rosalie - Não entendo por que mamãe... - então não pôde prosseguir devido a um espirro. Espirrou duas vezes mais rapidamente, fazendo todo o possível por afogar o som - Demônios! Continuo espirrando. Espero não ter apanhado um resfriado.

Lady Stanley, que estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima ao piano, voltou-se com o cenho franzido para ver quem estava interrompendo a atuação de sua filha com seus espirros. Rosalie lhe lançou um sorriso de desculpa. Um momento depois, ergueu-se e olhou a Alice com malicia. Agitou o leque de novo, inclinou-se para ela e lhe sussurrou:

- Me siga a corrente.

Constance assentiu, confusa. Rosalie se apoiou no espaldar da cadeira, movendo o leque com uma expressão suspeitamente angélica. Então começou a tossir. Primeiro uma vez, e depois várias vezes, intercalando as tosses com espirros. O fez com tanto realismo que Alice sentiu uma pontada de preocupação.

- Está bem? - perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

Rosalie, que estava cobrindo-a boca, não pôde responder. Negou com a cabeça e começou a levantar-se. Alice se levantou também e tomou pelo braço. Murmurando desculpas, Alice ajudou a Rosalie, que continuava tossindo, a sair do aposento.

Uma vez fora, Rosalie tossiu umas quantas vezes mais enquanto percorria o corredor, olhando a Alice com um sorriso. Alice conteve uma gargalhada e se apressou a seguir sua amiga.

- Está bem? - perguntou-lhe de novo quando chegaram à escada.

Rosalie sorriu perversamente, cobriu o rosto com o lenço e voltou a espirrar.

- Não sei - respondeu sinceramente - A tosse era fingida, mas os espirros... Espero não estar doente e ter que perder a saída de amanhã.

- Que saída? - perguntou Alice enquanto subiam as escadas.

- É uma excursão ao povoado para ver a igreja. O reitor vai nos dar um bate-papo sobre sua história. Parece que é um bom exemplo de torre normanda... OH, e outras coisas mais que não recordo. Estou segura de que será aborrecido, mas ao menos é uma saída, e a duquesa, minha mãe e Lady Stanley não irão, assim isso a faz mais interessante.

Alice riu.

- Entretanto - advertiu Rosalie -, sua tia se ofereceu voluntariamente para acompanhar ao grupo, coisa que minha mãe aceitou rapidamente. De qualquer modo, acredito que haverá oportunidade para falar um pouco e possivelmente para paquerar...

Observou a Alice com um olhar de esperança e interrogação ao mesmo tempo.

- Não me oponho a isso - disse Alice.

- Vi que estava sentada junto ao senhor Willoughby -continuou Rosalie – O que lhe pareceu?

- É um homem muito agradável - respondeu Alice.

- Mas? - perguntou-lhe Rosalie.

- Espero que não me ache uma ingrata, Rosalie, mas tenho que dizer que acho que há poucas esperanças de que eu... bom, seguro que parece presunçoso por minha parte dizer isto, porque apenas nos conhecemos e duvido que ele me proponha nunca o matrimônio, mas seriamente acredito que, embora o fizesse, eu não poderia aceitar. É um homem muito agradável, mas eu não acredito que pudesse querê-lo, e...

- Sss, vamos, não se angustie - disse Rosalie, lhe apertando brandamente a mão - Não me incomodarei consigo se não se comprometer. E além disso, não espero que aconteça em duas semanas! Temos muito tempo, e há muitos homens no mundo além do Cyril Willoughby, aqui e em Londres.

A ansiedade que tinha sentido Alice diminuiu grandemente.

- Me alegro de que me diga isso. Sou consciente do muito que tem feito por mim, e seriamente, estou muito agradecida.

- Tolices. Eu me estou divertindo muito. Além disso, o que tenho feito, além de ir às lojas e conseguir alguns convites? Deveria ser eu a que agradecesse por animar esta festa. Sempre é muito aborrecida.

Tinham chegado já ao quarto de Rosalie, e ela decidiu avisar a sua criada e despir-se para deitar-se.

- Dada minha representação da sala de música, suponho que o melhor será que vá para cama.

Assim Alice foi para seu quarto. Sua paz era preferível a escutar tocar o piano por Jessica Stanley. Entretanto, ainda não tinha sono, e não sabia o que fazer.

Decidiu descer à biblioteca para procurar um livro. Deu-se conta de onde estava a biblioteca. Ao descer para jantar com Rosalie, e era um grande aposento com centenas de livros. Estava segura de que poderia encontrar algo com o que passar a noite. Desceu as escadas e percorreu o corredor para a biblioteca, movendo-se tão silenciosamente como um camundongo. Entrou, fechou a porta e ficou a observar os livros que havia sobre as estantes do fundo.

Houve um ruído atrás dela e Alice se virou rapidamente com o coração acelerado. Soltou um grito ao ver um homem sentado no sofá, olhando-a. Imediatamente reconheceu a Lorde Jasper, e com um imenso alívio, posou-se a mão sobre o coração.

- Temos que deixar de nos encontrar assim - lhe disse ele - Alguém vai começar a falar.

- Assustou-me - disse Alice - Onde estava? Não o vi ao entrar.

- Estava deitado - disse ele, levantando-se e aproximando-se dela – Se escondendo de novo, não? De quem esta vez? Da tia? Não, espera. Conheço a resposta. Sem dúvida, é pela mesma pessoa pela que me estou escondendo eu. Jessica está torturando o piano.

Alice soltou um risinho, mas tentou aparentar severidade quando disse:

- É uma excelente pianista.

- Sem dúvida. Mas tem razão. Expressei-me mau. Em realidade, ela tortura a sua audiência.

- Certamente, vocês estavam a salvo no salão de fumantes, com outros homens - disse Alice.

- OH, não, porque meu pai está lá - assinalou ele.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. Claramente, pai e filho estavam distanciados, tal e como ela tinha suspeitado pelo modo tão distante no que Jasper mencionava a seus pais e pelo fato de que mal visitava Redfields. Alice se perguntou por que, mas teria sido de muito má educação formular aquela questão, assim não o fez.

- Sinto te haver importunado em seu retiro - lhe disse.

- Sua presença nunca pode ser aborrecida - disse ele . Fique e fale comigo.

Jasper lhe fez um gesto e lhe assinalou o sofá e as cadeiras que havia no meio da sala.

Alice olhou para a porta. Não era próprio estar a sós, a aquelas horas da noite, com um homem estranho em uma sala cuja porta estava fechada, embora fosse uma sala tão pública como a biblioteca.

Ele se aproximou dela e lhe disse:

- Tem medo de estar a sós comigo? Prometo que não comprometerei sua virtude.

Acelerou o pulso de Alice. Recordava a última vez que tinha estado a sós com o Jasper e o que tinha ocorrido então. Olhou-o nos olhos e viu que se iluminavam de repente, e soube que ele também estava pensando naquele beijo.

Ele ergueu a mão e lhe acariciou o queixo com os nódulos.

- Sei. Não pude resistir a você da última vez, assim, por que iria confiar agora em mim? É o que pensa, não?

- Acredito que é uma pergunta legítima, sim - respondeu ela com a respiração entrecortada. Notava calor na pele, nos pontos onde lhe tinha acariciado com os dedos, e lhe pulsava o coração com tanta força que Alice se perguntou se ele o ouviria.

- Aquela vez só foi por diversão - lhe disse ele brandamente - Não a conhecia, e não pensava que a veria de novo. Foi só... um momento de tolice, um pouco de prazer.

- E agora?

- Agora é diferente, não?

- Refere-se ao fato de ser amiga de sua irmã? - perguntou ela, tentando aparentar que seu olhar não a afetava.

- Não. Porque agora significaria algo.

Olharam-se o um ao outro durante um longo momento. Alice pensou que possivelmente ele a beijasse novamente. E era um pouco chocante saber que isso era exatamente o que queria. Alice se ruborizou, sem saber se aquele calor em suas faces o provocava a vergonha ou o desejo.

Parecia que o ar chispava entre eles. Então, deixou cair a mão e deu um passo atrás. Alice engoliu a saliva e se voltou.

- Eu... será melhor que volte para meu quarto.

- Mas se não escolheu nenhum livro - lhe fez notar ele.

- Oh - sussurrou ela. Virou-se de novo para as estantes e tomou um livro às cegas. Segurou-o com força contra o peito, quase como se fosse um escudo, e disse - Boa noite, _milord_.

- Boa noite, senhorita Brandon. Que durma bem.

Havia muito poucas possibilidades de que conseguisse conciliar o sono, ia pensando Alice enquanto caminhava apressadamente para as escadas para subir a seu quarto. Estava tão nervosa e era tão consciente de seus sentidos, e tinha a mente tão cheia de pensamentos sobre o que acabava de ocorrer, que não acreditava que pudesse dormir.

"Porque agora significaria algo", havia-lhe dito Jasper. A que se referia? Ao amor? Ao casamento? Não, claramente aquilo era algo absurdo. Eles apenas se conheciam. Entretanto, não significaria algo vazio e passageiro, uma mera diversão. Então, por contraste, significaria algo profundo? Ou ao menos, um passo na direção de algo profundo?

Alice entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se da janela e olhou para a escuridão. Possivelmente o que ele tinha querido dizer, simplesmente, era que, se voltassem a beijar-se, ela estaria dando um passo que só podia conduzi-la para sua desgraça social.

O herdeiro de um condado não se casava com a filha pobre de um barão. A noite em que Rosalie tinha confeccionado a lista de possíveis pretendentes que assistiriam ao Redfields, Alice se tinha dado conta de que não mencionava a Lorde Jasper.

Alice sabia que Rosalie lhe professava afeto, mas claramente não a considerava uma noiva aceitável para seu irmão. E muito menos, Lorde e Lady Selbrooke. Portanto, com toda probabilidade, suas palavras tinham sido uma advertência.

Entretanto, a Alice não tinham parecido assim; francamente, tinha-lhe parecido mais como um convite...

Apoiou a cabeça contra o batente da janela e, com os olhos fechados, recordou aquele beijo, o roçar de sua respiração contra a pele, a sensação de firmeza de seus lábios, o calor e o desejo que se apropriaram dela.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça para tirar da mente todos aqueles pensamentos e se afastou da janela. Deu-se conta de que ainda tinha o livro agarrado fortemente contra o peito e o afastou do corpo para poder ler o título.

Era Leviatã, do Thomas Hobbes. Uma leitura relaxante para aquela noite, pensou com ironia. Deixou o livro sobre a cômoda e, com um suspiro, começou a desabotoar o vestido.

A criada, Nan, havia-lhe dito que a chamasse quando necessitasse de ajuda, mas a Alice não gostava de ter companhia naquele momento. Queria estar a sós com seus pensamentos. Certamente, iriam mantê-la em vigília durante muito tempo, mas não tinha importância. Pela primeira vez desde há muito tempo, sentia-se viva. E tinha intenção de desfrutar daquela sensação ao máximo.

* * *

**N/A: **Deixe uma review e faça uma autora feliz!! Isso foi idiota, mas estou sem criatividade pra escrever algo aqui...

Obrigado aqueles que me mandaram reviews e para aqueles que ainda não mandaram mandem!! :D

• • •

Com bastante visitas e reviews eu posto mais rapido

Então façam o seu trabalho que eu faço o meu :D

• • •


	8. Capítulo Oito

**N/A: **Eu iria postar mais cedo hoje, mas eu fiquei jogando no XBox com meu irmão e nem vi o tempo passa :D Mas o capitulo já esta aqui.

Capitulo dedicado à **Malu VPC**, **Hitsugaya Nanami**, **Hana-Chan **e **tami-suchi**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Oito**

À manhã seguinte, quando Alice desceu para tomar o café da manhã, Rosalie não estava na sala. Ela teve uma agradável conversa com as duas senhoritas Norton, um par de irmãs jovens muito agradáveis que tinham ido ao Redfields com seu irmão Philip, desde sua propriedade de Norfolk. As moças tinham dezessete e dezoito anos, e portanto estavam em idade de fazer sua estréia em sociedade.

Estava claro que ambas consideravam sua visita ao Redfields como algo muito sofisticado em comparação com as assembléias de seu condado e as pequenas festas que se celebravam no âmbito rural, e que deviam ter constituído toda sua vida social até o momento. Ambas estavam muito emocionadas com a excursão ao povoado daquele dia.

Haveria um landau aberto para as senhoras e aqueles que não montassem a cavalo, disseram a Alice, mas os convidados que desejassem cavalgar disporiam de cavalos. E isso era o que elas tinham pensado fazer.

- Embora, é obvio, pareceremos muito torpes em comparação com a senhorita Stanley - disse a senhorita Elinor Norton a Alice, com um sorriso que dava a entender sua despreocupação a respeito.

- É uma excelente amazona, conforme soube. Inclusive trouxe suas própria montaria - acrescentou sua irmã, Lydia.

- Ontem nos disse que não podia suportar montar outro cavalo que não fosse o seu.

- Não esperaria outra coisa - ironizou Alice.

- Sabe você montar a cavalo, senhorita Brandon? - perguntou-lhe seu irmão Philip.

Ela sorriu.

- Não sou tão perita como a senhorita Stanley, mas sim, sei montar. Entretanto, faz muitos anos que não o faço e, além disso, não me ocorreu trazer o traje de amazona.

Em realidade, nem sequer tinha levado o traje a Londres, porque nunca tivera pensado que o necessitaria. Assim teria que ir ao povoado no landau com as senhoras. Ao menos, assim não teria que formar parte do mesmo grupo que Jessica Stanley, o que era algo positivo.

Quando terminou o café da manhã, Alice subiu ao quarto de Rosalie, porque lhe parecia preocupante a ausência de sua amiga. Por desgraça, descobriu que sua preocupação era acertada, pois Rosalie estava na cama, abrigada e apoiada contra a cabeceira, com o rosto avermelhado, o nariz congestionado e os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Oh, Alice - disse com voz queixosa e rouca - Sinto muitíssimo. Parece que apanhei um terrível resfriado.

- Por Deus, não me peça desculpas. Você não se resfriou de propósito.

- Mas não poderei ir à igreja - disse Rosalie, e depois se interrompeu para espirrar várias vezes.

- Claro que não. Tem que ficar na cama para se curar. Eu ficarei consigo e a cuidarei, de acordo?

- Oh, não! Não deve fazer isso! - grasnou Rosalie - Maisie me atenderá e me porá panos úmidos sobre a testa. Me prometa que irá à excursão!

Rosalie estava tão alarmada que Alice se apressou a assegurar iria, tal como lhe tinha pedido.

- Mas me angustia deixá-la aqui sozinha, sentindo-se tão doente.

Rosalie tossiu, mas sacudiu a cabeça firmemente.

- Não. Não convidei ao Redfields para que fique cuidando de uma enferma. Vá e se divirta.

Alice se sentiu muito egoísta ao abandonar a sua amiga, mas Maisie entrou no quarto com uma terrina de água e ervas aromáticas, que deixou sobre a mesinha de sua senhora. Depois assegurou a Alice que Rosalie preferia que partisse.

- A verdade é, senhorita - disse a Alice confidencialmente, enquanto a acompanhava para a porta-, que ela odeia que qualquer um a veja assim. Está acostumada a mim, e eu sei o que tenho que fazer.

Alice pensou que a fiel criada de Rosalie estava há muitos anos cuidando-a e sem dúvida o faria muito melhor que ela mesma. Assim com a consciência tranqüila, desceu para reunir-se aos outros.

Não pôde negar que sentiu uma pontada de inveja ao ver Jessica Stanley erguida sobre seu cavalo. Levava um traje de amazona de corte masculino, cinza escuro, e um chapéu de ar militar, e controlava com facilidade sua montaria. Tinha um olhar quase de calidez nos olhos. Claramente, aquele era o entorno que melhor se adaptava a ela.

Jasper também ia a cavalo, como a maioria da gente jovem. Alice se fixou, imediatamente, em sua assombrosa figura. Era alto e largo de ombros, e parecia que tinha nascido sobre a sela. Recordou que Rosalie lhe tinha contado que seu irmão tinha formado parte dos Hussardos, e Alice imaginou cavalgando, dirigindo uma carga contra o inimigo.

Alice se resignou a viajar no landau com sua prima Georgiana, que não suportava os cavalos, com a senhorita Cuthbert, uma moça solene e calada, que se Alice recordava bem, era sobrinha neta da duquesa, e com sua tia Blanche.

Durante o trajeto, enquanto Alice escutava pela metade o incessante falatório de sua tia, que se desfazia em louvores para Lady Jessica, ficou assombrada ao ver que Lorde Jasper se separava do grupo a cavalo e se aproximava do landau. Fez uma reverência geral, tirando o chapéu; então, Georgiana e a tia Blanche se ergueram e o saudaram efusivamente. Alice notou que inclusive a senhorita Cuthbert se animava um pouco mais em sua presença.

Ele olhou para Alice.

- Senhorita Brandon, sinto que não monte a cavalo hoje.

- Sim, _milord_. Tomara pudesse, mas não pensei em trazer o traje de amazona - respondeu ela com sinceridade.

- Com certeza isso tem remédio - lhe disse ele-. Provavelmente, em casa haverá algum que lhe assente bem. Devemos sair para montar alguma tarde. Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar a propriedade.

- Isso eu gostaria muito - respondeu Alice, e pela extremidade do olho, viu que sua tia e sua prima a fulminavam com o olhar.

- Acho que têm uma linda casa de verão - interveio a tia Blanche - Seguro que os jovens adorarão vê-la. Você não gostaria, Georgiana?

- Oh, sim, mamãe - respondeu Georgiana com entusiasmo.

- Direi a minha mãe - respondeu Jasper com suavidade - Possivelmente ela organize uma excursão para visitar a casa de verão, se não tiver nenhuma outra preparada.

Alice conteve um sorriso ao ver o habilmente que ele tinha evitado aceitar à petição implícita de levar Georgiana a ver aquele lugar, que tinha feito sua tia Blanche.

Ele continuou junto ao landau, conversando sobre a visita à igreja e outros assuntos do gênero. Alice não se importava com o assunto de conversa. Para ela era uma delícia ir em sua companhia. Inclusive a presença de sua tia e sua prima era mais suportável com ele a seu lado.

Alice se deu conta de que, mais de uma vez, Jessica Stanley se voltava a olhá-los com uma expressão gelada. Finalmente, quando o landau se deteve sobre uma pequena ponte de pedra para admirar a vista, a senhorita Stanley deteve seu cavalo e se aproximou deles.

- Ocorre algo? – perguntou - Precisa voltar para a casa?

Alice soube com segurança que Jessica desejava estar certa. E se sentiu muito satisfeita ao poder jogar ao vento suas esperanças.

- Não, só nos detivemos a contemplar a vista. É uma preciosidade, não lhes parece?

Jessica a olhou por cima do ombro, como se estivesse surpreendida de que Alice se dirigisse a ela. Olhou com indiferença para o rio, cujas ribeiras estavam ladeadas de salgueiros chorões.

- Sim, suponho que sim - respondeu. Depois olhou ao Jasper - Assombra que se tenha ficado atrás, Jasper. Arion está ferido?

- Não, está tão são como sempre - respondeu Jasper, e deu uns golpezinhos no pescoço do cavalo.

- Deve estar irritado por ter que ir a um passo tão lento - comentou Jessica com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Está criticando como manejo minha montaria, Jessica?

A senhorita Stanley se ruborizou ante sua pergunta.

- Por Deus, não, claro que não. Todo mundo sabe que é um cavaleiro excepcional. Só estava... surpreendida por que cavalgasse tão devagar.

- Estava desfrutando da conversa com estas encantadoras senhoras - respondeu Jasper amavelmente - Talvez queira se unir a nós.

A senhorita Stanley olhou a carruagem. Alice suspeitou que, para aquela mulher, cavalgar junto ao landau seria rebaixar-se . Entretanto, Jessica encolheu os ombros e sorriu ao Jasper.

- Claro, por que não?

O resto do trajeto não foi tão agradável, porque Jessica fez tudo o que pôde por entabular com o visconde uma conversa sobre gente, lugares e sucessos que as outras mulheres não conheciam. Felizmente, não faltava muito para alcançar seu destino. Pouco depois de passar a ponte, chegaram ao tranqüilo povoado de Cowden. A torre almenada da igreja se divisava por cima das árvores, e logo chegaram até ela; ao lado estava o cemitério, ao qual se chegava por uma porta com telhado.

Os outros membros do grupo já tinham desmontado e estavam no lado sombrio do pátio da igreja, conversando. Tinham entregue as rédeas dos cavalos aos dois cavalariços que os acompanhavam.

Jasper desmontou e se voltou para ajudar a descer às damas do landau. Quando todos se reuniram, o reitor saiu para recebê-los. Era um homem de cabelo branco, corpulento, que lhes dedicou um amplo sorriso.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Sejam bem-vindos à igreja de São Edmundo – disse alegremente - Não é freqüente que tenhamos visitantes tão distintos. Lorde Jasper - disse ao visconde, com um sorriso inclusive maior.

Depois os conduziu até a igreja, explicando as características e a história da torre normanda, que datava do século treze, e do lindo metal forjado que adornava as portas e janelas de madeira. Dentro do edifício, continuou elogiando as virtudes históricas e arquitetônicas do tempo, fazendo notar as janelas com vidraças flamencas, através das quais se filtrava o sol e derramava cores brilhantes sobre o chão de pedra. Passaram junto a tumbas cobertas com as efígies de damas e cavalheiros, incluindo o ponto principal da igreja, uma lápide muito detalhada que rendia comemoração a sir Floreiam FitzAlan, um cavalheiro do século treze que era o precursor de todos os outros senhores Whitlock e condes do Selbrooke cujas tumbas se estavam junto ao muro leste do templo. Estava representado em uma escultura vizinha, com a espada presa ao flanco, as mãos dobradas em atitude de oração sobre o peito e os pés apoiados sobre o lombo de seu fiel sabujo de caça.

Enquanto o grupo seguia ao reitor em sua explicação do resto das tumbas, dos bancos jacobinos de madeira de nogueira e do púlpito, Alice ficou um pouco atrasada, admirando as efígies e os monumentos, atraída pelos detalhes artísticos e as vistas daqueles cavalheiros.

- Os FitzAlan são uma multidão de presunçosos, não é? - murmurou com ironia uma voz masculina a suas costas.

Alice se voltou e viu Lorde Jasper, que apontava para uma placa de bronze que relatava todas as virtudes do primeiro conde do Selbrooke.

Alice sorriu.

- Suponho que a maioria das tumbas e suas lápides descrevem a seus ocupantes em termos aduladores.

- Mmm, sem dúvida. Mas eu vi o retrato deste sujeito, e asseguro que parece mais um tirano que "um homem bondoso e gentil, pai e senhor". Este outro, entretanto - prosseguiu Jasper, apontando outra placa de bronze que havia alguns metros mais à frente -, tinha um queixo fraco e um olhar de atormentado. Diz-se que sua mulher era um tubarão, e possivelmente por isso tenha essa expressão de medo.

Alice riu e lhe respondeu em voz baixa:

- Acho que é muito severo com seus antepassados.

- Não diria isso se tivesse visto a galeria de seus retratos. Mostrarei isso amanhã, e o entenderá melhor.

Seguiram caminhando lentamente pela igreja, olhando as estátuas. Jasper lhe apontou certas frases e nomes que lhe tinham chamado a atenção durante anos, murmurando a Alice comentários sarcásticos sobre muitos deles.

- Já basta! - disse ela com uma severidade zombadora - Vai conseguir que me ponha a rir na igreja.

Ele olhou ao grupo, que estava reunido na pequena capela lateral, escutando a explicação do sacerdote sobre o estilo perpendicular das janelas. Depois a puxou pelo braço e apontou com um gesto da cabeça para a saída traseira.

- Então vamos para fora, onde não alteremos a santidade deste lugar.

Alice o seguiu até que saíram ao antigo cemitério que havia atrás do templo.

O cemitério era um lugar verde e fresco, sombreado por altos carvalhos e discos. As lajes das tumbas estavam cobertas de liquens, e havia flores nas urnas de pedra. Jasper e Alice passearam tranqüilamente, sem falar, por entre as tumbas e as estátuas, detendo-se de vez em quando para ler as inscrições das lápides.

Alice se sentia relaxada com o Jasper. Falaram das tumbas e dos defuntos cujos nomes ele conhecia. Falaram sobre a igreja, sobre o povoado, sobre o Redfields. Lhe perguntou por seus pais, e lhe falou de sua mãe, a quem mal recordava, e sobre seu pai, quem a tinha criado e com quem a unia um forte vínculo.

- Parece que o queria muito - lhe comentou ele.

- Sim. Ainda sinto falta dele. Passávamos muitas horas juntos, conversando ou lendo. Sei que a esposa do pastor freqüentemente se desesperava com ele. Ela pensava que ele devia fazer um esforço para me ajudar a estabelecer minha posição na vida. Freqüentemente ouvi como o reprovava que era egoísta. Entretanto, ele não podia saber que se atrasava um ou dois anos o fato de me levar a Londres para me apresentar em sociedade, ficaria doente e não poderia fazê-lo. E, quando adoeceu, eu não podia deixá-lo.

- Deve ter sido doloroso - disse Jasper compreensivamente - Mas também deve ter sido uma coisa maravilhosa ter essa relação de carinho com um pai.

- Você e seu pai não têm uma relação estreita? - perguntou-lhe ela com tato.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso de ironia nos lábios.

- Não, não temos uma relação estreita. Esse é um modo... delicado de descrevê-lo.

Chegaram a uma parte do cemitério que se distinguia das demais porque estava rodeada de uma mureta. Estava muito cuidada. Havia uma cripta de pedra que reproduzia um Parthenon em miniatura, em cuja parte superior anjos esculpidos em pedra seguravam um brasão com o nome do FitzAlan. Ao redor do mausoléu central havia outras tumbas, cada uma com sua lápide de mármore.

- Este é o panteão da família - lhe disse Jasper enquanto passeavam ao redor da mureta que o rodeava - Aqui descansam os membros menos conhecidos, e os que faleceram mais recentemente. Parece que nos preocupamos de que não nos recordem.

Alice o seguiu, lendo os nomes e as datas das lápides. Jasper se deteve ante uma das tumbas. Pela primeira vez desde que o tinha conhecido, viu uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar.

Ela olhou o nome do sepulcro: Lady Ivy FitzAlan, Amada Filha. Lady Ivy tinha morrido doze anos antes, em janeiro, e Alice se deu conta, pelas datas de seu nascimento e sua morte, de que tinha morrido muito jovem, aos dezesseis anos.

- Era minha irmã - disse Jasper em voz baixa - A mais pequena de todos.

Instintivamente, Alice tomou a mão.

- Sinto-o muitíssimo. Eram muito unidos?

- Não tanto como eu deveria ter estado - respondeu ele com amargura.

Alice o olhou, perguntando-se o que queria dizer. Entretanto, não podia fazer perguntas sobre algo tão privado. Limitou-se a lhe apertar a mão brandamente. Ele a olhou e sorriu, lhe devolvendo a pressão da mão.

- Obrigado - murmurou.

Do outro lado do cemitério ouviram o som de vozes, e ambos olharam para a igreja. O grupo estava passeando por entre as tumbas. Jessica Stanley caminhava junto ao senhor Willoughby, mas estava olhando a seu redor.

- Suponho que não podemos escapar mais - lhe disse ele, com algo que parecia um gesto de irritação. Depois, suavemente , soltou-lhe a mão.

Voltaram com outros. Jessica os viu, e Alice soube com segurança que o olhar que lhe cravava a jovem era de ira, ou de algo pior. Segura firmemente o braço do senhor Willoughby, Jessica se aproximou deles.

- Jasper - disse ao Jasper - O que está fazendo aqui no cemitério?

Olhou Alice com desprezo, soltou ao senhor Willoughby e se agarrou no braço do Jasper em atitude possessiva.

- Devia estar muito desesperado por escapar do sermão do reitor para ter se deixado arrastar aqui fora a olhar as tumbas de seus antepassados. Algo muito aborrecido, diria eu. Mas claro, suponho que as tumbas das pessoas importantes são interessantes para outras pessoas.

A jovem olhou por cima do ombro a Alice. O que queria dizer estava bem claro: Alice era uma pessoa de classe social inferior, e portanto, devia sentir reverência por famílias como os FitzAlan, mas Jessica, é obvio, não, porque pertencia ao mesmo círculo que Jasper. Alice apertou com força o punho do guarda-sol, e sentiu um forte desejo de dar uma guarda-chuvada na outra mulher.

- Assim a você, minha família lhe é de pouca importância, Jessica? – perguntou Jasper, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em um tom de ironia.

- Como? - perguntou Jessica, surpreendida. Então se ruborizou, e Alice sentiu satisfação ao vê-la tão desconcertada-. Bom, não... claro que não, não queria dizer isso...

Então ficou sem saber o que dizer. Alice a olhou em silêncio, relutante a sair em ajuda daquela mulher. Entretanto, quando o silêncio se tornou algo opressivo, Alice cedeu.

- Sem dúvida, a senhorita Stanley conhece muito bem a sua família para ter curiosidade sobre ela, _milord_ - disse Alice - Somos nós, os estranhos, os que queremos aprender mais coisas sobre eles.

Jasper olhou a Alice agradado, e murmurou:

- Bem explicado, senhorita Brandon.

Jessica, longe de agradecer a ajuda de Alice, fulminou-a com o olhar.

- Acredito que é hora de voltar para o Redfields, Jasper.

- Sem dúvida, tem razão - disse brandamente Jasper.

Despediu-se de Alice e do senhor Willoughby com um gesto da cabeça e caminhou com Jessica agarrada ao seu braço para a igreja. Willoughby os olhou durante um momento, e depois se virou para Alice.

- Estranha mulher. - comentou com um sorriso - Esteve muito bem de sua parte dizer o que disse.

Alice encolheu os ombros.

- Foi um momento embaraçoso. Possivelmente a senhorita Stanley não queria ser insultante.

- Possivelmente não - conveio ele - Verdadeiramente, sua forma de falar é tão universalmente insultante que não se sabe se ela entende o que diz. Mais ou menos, me disse que eu teria que equivaler a acompanhante pelo cemitério, posto que Lorde Jasper e Lorde Dunborough já estavam ocupados.

Alice riu.

- Então, eu diria que é bondoso por lhe ter dado seu braço.

Ele sorriu.

- Veja, eu estava disposto a me conformar com ela porque você estava ocupada, assim que tudo encaixou - lhe explicou ele. Depois lhe ofereceu o braço - Posso acompanhá-la à carruagem?

Alice assentiu pensando que era completamente injusto que posar a mão sobre o antebraço daquele homem não lhe produzisse o mínimo comichão no coração.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando chegaram à casa, Alice foi diretamente a ver Rosalie. Sua amiga estava dormindo, mas Maisie disse a Alice que não estava melhor. Inclusive tinha piorado, porque aquele dia tinha tido febre.

Alice disse ao Maisie que ela ficaria durante o serão daquela noite com Rosalie. Ao princípio, a donzela protestou, mas Alice lhe disse que precisaria descansar se quisesse passar a noite atendendo a sua senhora, tal como lhe havia dito a donzela. Maisie se rendeu ante aquele raciocínio e permitiu que Alice ocupasse seu lugar durante umas horas.

Foi um trabalho fácil. Só requeria que Alice estivesse sentada junto à cama de Rosalie e, periodicamente, pusesse-lhe um pano fresco com água sobre a fronte para baixar a febre. Rosalie despertou algumas vezes, e outra vez, Alice a despertou para lhe dar uma colherada de tônico. Não tinha muita febre, assim estava lúcida, e bastante irritada e intranqüila por ter que estar na cama.

- É muito boa por ficar comigo - disse a Alice.

- Tolices. Nem sequer estaria aqui se não fosse por você - respondeu ela - De qualquer modo, estou muito contente por não ter que passar o serão em companhia de ninguém. Estive apanhada em um landau com minha tia durante muito tempo esta tarde, e juro que ainda me ardem os ouvidos.

Rosalie riu, e então fez um gesto de dor, porque seu risinho se transformou em tosse. Quando finalmente se acalmou, disse:

- E por que foi no landau? Por que não foi a cavalo?

- Não tenho o traje de montar aqui. Deixei-o em casa, no Wyburn.

- Oh, vá. Deveria ter pensado nisso... - disse Rosalie, sacudindo a cabeça - Bem, não importa. Direi à Maisie que baixe a bainha do meu. Quando estiver sobre o cavalo, não se notará embora fique um pouco curto.

- Oh, não, não deve me emprestar o seu.

- Bom, eu não vou usá-lo. Agora não posso, e quando me curar, não acredito que deva montar. Além disso, o que é uma estadia no campo se não se pode montar a cavalo?

Alice cedeu. Sabia que Rosalie tinha razão. Entretanto, não pôde evitar sentir uma pontada de culpa. Estaria Rosalie tão disposta a lhe emprestar seu traje de amazona se soubesse que Lorde Jasper lhe tinha pedido que fosse montar com ele?

Alice tinha a sensação de que estava enganando a sua benfeitora ao não lhe contar nada de sua amizade com Lorde Jasper. Entretanto, por outra parte lhe parecia uma tolice, e inclusive algo presunçoso, o fato de dizer a Rosalie que seu irmão e ela tinham estado conversando, ou que lhe tinha pedido que dessem um passeio a cavalo juntos, como se acreditasse que o irmão de Rosalie tinha algum interesse sério nela. Assim, guardou silêncio, recordando-se que não tinha passado nada entre eles e que o mais provável era que não acontecesse nada.

Alice passou a noite com Francesca; tomou o jantar em seu quarto, em uma bandeja que lhe subiram as criadas. Mais tarde, já de noite, Maisie entrou no quarto seguida de outros criados, que levavam uma caminha para que a moça pudesse dormir junto a sua senhora.

- Já está, senhora - disse a Alice, sorrindo - Já estou aqui, assim pode deitar-se. Foi muito amável ao me substituir - acrescentou Maisie, e se aproximou de Rosalie - Como está?

- Dormiu muito - respondeu Alice - Durante um momento esteve intranqüila, mas depois despertou, e depois voltou a dormir.

- Bom, não parece que tenha mais febre - disse Maisie-. Está bem. Espero que não se contagie, senhorita. Minha senhora se desgostaria muito.

- Não me resfriarei - lhe assegurou Alice - Sou muito forte. Assim, diga a Lady Hale que não se preocupe por isso.

Alice disse ao Maisie que passaria a ver Rosalie de novo na manhã seguinte e voltou para seu quarto. De novo, foi-lhe difícil conciliar o sono. Não podia deixar de pensar naquela tarde e no passeio que tinha dado com o Jasper. Tentou afastar as lembranças da cabeça, mas não o conseguiu.

A única coisa no que podia pensar era em vê-lo de novo no dia seguinte.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu ia escrever algo aqui mas esqueci completamente hahaha Bem se eu lembrar, o que eu duvido muito que vá acontecer, eu ponho aqui.

• • •

**Hana-Chan: **_A série se chama Macthmaker, ou As Casamenteira, em português :D, tem todos os quatro para baixar em portugues é só procurar._

• • •

Com bastante visitas e reviews eu posto mais rapido

Então façam o seu trabalho que eu faço o meu :D

• • •

Quero ver pessoas novas me mandando review!! Não tenham medo, é impossivel eu morde-los :D

• • •


	9. Capítulo Nove

**N/A:** Eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem, mas eu fui para o cinema ver Lua Nova, sim, eu ainda não tinha visto hahaha. E qual foi a daquele final? Não gostei, só gostei da parte dos Volturi e a Alice :D, o Edward também, claro. Mas voltando, capitulo pequeno, mas com algumas historinhas da família Whitlock e um final de capitulo legal :D

Capítulo dedicado à **PaulaSammet**, **Malu VPC**, **Hana-Chan **e **Hitsugaya Nanami**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Nove  
**

Na manhã seguinte, depois do café da manhã, Alice foi ver sua amiga, e comprovou que Rosalie já não tinha febre e que tinha passado uma boa noite. Era evidente que Maisie tinha a situação sob controle, assim Alice não encontrou nenhum motivo para ficar.

Desceu as escadas com um pouco de confusão. Os homens, conforme tinha ouvido durante o café da manhã, tinham saído cedo a caçar, e não havia nenhum entretenimento previsto para aquele dia. Sentia-se um pouco desconjurada sem Rosalie, assim pensou em ir à biblioteca, tomar um livro e voltar para seu quarto. Entretanto, aquilo teria sido pouco sociável, inclusive de má educação.

Finalmente, caminhou pelo corredor central até que chegou a uma pequena sala onde havia várias mulheres. Ali estavam sentadas Lady Selbrooke, Lady Stanley e as duas irmãs Norton, que pareciam menos animadas aquela manhã. Alice não sabia se seu silêncio se devia a que se cansaram muito no dia anterior ou a que a companhia era um grande aborrecimento.

Alice titubeou na porta, pensando em dar a volta, mas as irmãs a viram.

- Senhorita Brandon!

- Por favor, sente-se conosco.

Uma das moças se levantou e tomou Alice pela mão para guiá-la até o sofá onde as duas irmãs estavam sentadas. Dado o entusiasmo de sua saudação, Alice pensou que era a companhia das mulheres mais velhas o que tinha tão sonolentas às moças.

- Desfrutou na excursão a São Edmundo? - perguntou-lhe Elinor Norton.

- Sim, foi muito interessante... - respondeu Alice. Antes que pudesse continuar, sua tia a interrompeu e exclamou:

- É obvio que desfrutou! Como não ia passar bem? Foi muito interessante. Minhas filhas não podiam falar de outra coisa durante o serão de ontem. É uma igreja linda, Lady Selbrooke - disse a sua anfitriã, como se a igreja de São Edmundo fosse um lucro pessoal da dama.

Depois, a tia Blanche continuou falando sobre as muitas virtudes da igreja. Junto a Alice, Lydia e Elinor Norton se moveram com inquietação em seus assentos, e Alice viu Lady Stanley e a Lady Selbrooke intercambiar um olhar de exasperação. Alice notou que se ruborizava de vergonha por causa de sua tia, mas estava claro que a tia Blanche não tinha medida e não se dava conta da reação de sua audiência.

Tentando salvar a sua tia de si mesma, Alice interveio na conversa assim que a mulher fez uma pausa para tomar ar, e perguntou ao Elinor o que tinham planejado sua irmã e ela para aquela tarde.

- Tínhamos pensado em dar um passeio pelo jardim - respondeu Elinor, animando-se um pouco.

- Ouvimos dizer que é lindo - disse Lydia - Gostaria de vir conosco?

- Que boa idéia - disse a tia Blanche -, ir explorar o jardim. Sem dúvida, minhas duas filhas também quererão ir. Eu dei um passeio esta manhã e foi delicioso.

Sua tia cantou os louvores do jardim durante um bom momento. Alice tentou desviar a conversa para as demais presentes na sala, mas foi impossível. Finalmente, Lady Selbrooke se levantou, o que fez que o caudal de palavras da tia Blanche cessasse.

- Sinto muito. Espero que me desculpem - disse a dama com um sorriso tenso -, mas tenho que falar com a governanta sobre o menu desta noite.

Depois se despediu e saiu.

- Que dama tão distinta. - disse a tia Blanche - É maravilhosa.

- Sim, pobre mulher, tem muito que suportar - concordou Lady Stanley.

- Seriamente? - perguntou a tia Blanche, com os olhos brilhantes de interesse.

Alice pensou que Lady Stanley tinha encontrado a maneira de sossegar a sua tia: lhe oferecer a possibilidade de mexericar.

- Teve muitas tragédias em sua vida - continuou Lady Stanley - Sua filha pequena morreu faz dez ou doze anos. Só tinha dezesseis. Faz só dois anos, seu filho mais velho, o herdeiro, Terence, quebrou o pescoço em uma queda de cavalo. É obvio, ela ficou destroçada. Lorde Selbrooke também. Terence era seu preferido. Era um homem muito bonito; se estivesse vivo, seria ele com quem Jessica... - Lady Stanley ficou calada e sacudiu a cabeça - Mas já não pode ser. O fato é que morreu, e Jasper passou a ser o herdeiro. Entretanto, receio que Lorde Jasper foi uma decepção para seus pais.

- Em que sentido? - perguntou a tia Blanche indiscretamente, para consternação de sua sobrinha.

- É claro, eles não esperavam que igualasse ao Terence; Terence era muito superior ao resto dos homens. Era um grande cavaleiro, um bom esportista e tão bonito como um deus grego. Fazia bem tudo o que se propunha.

- Parece que era um modelo de virtudes - disse Alice secamente, porque as excessivas adulações de Lady Stanley estavam conseguindo com que ela sentisse um perverso desagrado pelo defunto.

- Sim, era - respondeu Lady Stanley com veemência - Era de esperar que Jasper não pudesse estar a sua altura. Entretanto, podia esperar-se algo melhor dele, e não que se dedicasse ao jogo, à bebida e às brigas. Jasper se abandona a todo tipo de vícios em Londres. Diz-se que é um dissipado - prosseguiu a senhora, e olhou fixamente a Alice enquanto falava - Além disso, dedica-se a cortejar a moças com quem não pensa casar-se, e faz que acreditem que suas intenções são sérias; é obvio, não o são, e as moças são abandonadas.

Alice apertou os punhos. Sem dúvida, aquelas palavras de Lady Stanley eram uma advertência para ela. Negou-se a mostrar algum tipo de reação à mãe de Jessica, nem a ira nem a incredulidade que sentia. Negava-se a aceitar o retrato que aquela mulher tinha feito do Jasper. Era só desprezo por parte de Lady Stanley, Alice estava segura.

Entretanto, a tia Blanche estava encantada com aquela sórdida história.

- Não! E pensar que parece um jovem tão agradável...

Lady Stanley se encolheu os ombros.

- Sua ruína sempre foi a bebida, inclusive antes de converter-se no herdeiro de sua casa. Assistiu bêbado ao funeral de sua irmã.

- Não! - exclamou a tia Blanche novamente.

- Oh, sim - afirmou Lady Stanley - Eu estava ali e o vi. Estava bêbado e gritava. Inclusive atacou Terence e lhe deu uns quantos murros quando seu irmão tentou que partisse do cemitério. Lorde e Lady Selbrooke sofreram uma grande humilhação.

- Imagino! - disse a tia Blanche - Deve ter sido horrível.

- Com efeito. Jasper partiu pouco depois e comprou um posto de oficial nos hussardos. Me parece que Lorde Selbrooke o expulsou de Redfields.

A tia Blanche falou, sacudindo a cabeça. Alice olhou às irmãs Norton, que estavam olhando a Lady Stanley com os olhos totalmente abertos, embebidas na história. Alice lamentou não saber o que tinha acontecido em realidade, porque queria refutar a versão da outra mulher. Enfurecia-lhe que estivesse contando semelhantes coisas do Jasper, manchando sem escrúpulos sua reputação, e não pôde evitar pensar que Lady Stanley só o fazia para que Alice ouvisse aquelas fofocas.

- E entretanto - disse Alice com calma, olhando à mulher nos olhos -, acho que Lady Jessica é amiga de Lorde Jasper. Não me parece que uma jovem de reputação irrepreensível queria ser vista em companhia de semelhante vagabundo.

Lady Stanley abriu os olhos de forma inacreditável e, de repente, ruborizou-se.

- Isso é algo inteiramente diferente - disse, e olhou a Alice com desprezo.

- Seriamente? Acreditava que haviam dito que uma moça não estava a salvo em sua companhia...

- Não estava falando de uma jovem como minha filha, é obvio. Sua reputação é impecável. E Lorde Jasper não se aproveitaria de uma jovem de tão boa família.

- Ah, entendo. Entretanto, as aparências...

- Não pode haver aparência de nada impróprio! - exclamou Lady Stanley, perdendo os estribos - Jessica está comprometida com Lorde Jasper!

Alice sentiu uma rajada fria por dentro. Jasper comprometido com a Jessica Stanley? Custou-lhe um esforço sobre-humano manter a expressão inalterada quando, em seu interior, estava gritando que não era certo. Notou que sua tia a olhava, esperando alguma reação por sua parte.

Decidida a não permitir que notassem que as palavras daquela mulher tinham suposto um duro golpe para ela, disse com frieza:

- Seriamente? Pois não entendo como permitiu que sua filha se comprometa com um homem como o que descreveu.

Os olhos pálidos de Lady Atanley estavam ardendo.

- Entre os de nossa classe, senhorita Brandon, os matrimônios são alianças familiares, não um estúpido assunto de amor. Os FitzAlan são uma família proeminente. Jasper será o conde do Selbrooke algum dia. Essas são as coisas importantes que terá que ter em conta, não as fraquezas pessoais de um homem jovem.

- Ah, sim - replicou Alice - Entendo que muita gente considera mais importante casar-se para melhorar a posição própria que casar-se com uma pessoa perfeita.

A Lady Stanley lhe saíam os olhos das órbitas. Por um instante, Alice acreditou que ia jogar o bastidor de seu bordado em seu rosto. Pensou que teria preferido semelhante exibição por parte de Lady Stanley, porque aquilo lhe teria demonstrado a frustração que seu comentário tinha causado a aquela mulher. Alice lhe tinha assinalado com clareza que sua filha Jessica ia casar se para alcançar uma posição social mais elevada. Os Stanley eram da pequena nobreza. Lorde Stanley era um barão com um título sem antigüidade, enquanto que os FitzAlan eram uma família aristocrática desde séculos atrás. O nome dos Stanley não era mais nobre que o dos Brandon.

Semelhante aviso mortificaria a Lady Stanley, mas, entretanto, não haveria forma de que retirasse sua afirmação sobre o compromisso de sua filha, posto que já o havia dito publicamente.

- Alice! - disse a tia Blanche por fim - Seriamente, que rabugice.

- Rabugice? - perguntou Alice com inocência - Ah, não queria ser impertinente, tia. Sinto muito, Lady Stanley. Pensava que isso era o que estavam dizendo.

Lady Stanley a fulminou por enésima vez com o olhar.

- Não espero que entenda semelhantes coisas.

- Sim, acredito que têm razão - conveio Alice - E agora, se me desculparem, senhoras, acho que irei dar um passeio pelo jardim.

Despediu-se de cada qual por seu nome e depois saiu da sala pausadamente. Não queria que ninguém notasse o desesperadamente que desejava sair correndo do jardim, afastar-se todo o possível de Lady Stanley e da dor que lhe tinham causado suas palavras.

Jasper estava comprometido!

No jardim, ouviu o som de vozes, e tomou então a direção oposta. Seguiu um caminho que a levou até um banco escondido entre os ramos das árvores e ali se sentou para tentar acalmar-se.

O que lhe dizia o instinto, acima de tudo, era que Lady Stanley tinha mentido. Jasper não podia estar comprometido com aquela moça fria e desagradável. Lady Stanley o havia dito só para ferir Alice ou para lhe advertir de que se separasse do homem que, evidentemente, tinha escolhido sua filha.

Entretanto, Alice sabia que aquilo era improvável. Se Lady Stanley tinha proclamado publicamente que estavam comprometidos e logo se soubesse não ser certo, a dama sofreria uma grande humilhação. E aquela mulher não se arriscaria a que todo mundo soubesse que tinha mentido.

Assim, a contra gosto, Alice teve que admitir que Jasper lhe tinha mentido. Aquilo lhe fazia muito dano. Não era que Jasper lhe tivesse mentido diretamente, mas a totalidade de suas ações desde que se encontraram tinha sido uma grande mentira. Nem sequer lhe tinha mencionado que tinha uma noiva. Nunca tinha mencionado o nome de Jessica. Além disso, tinha flertado com Alice, tinha-a procurado em várias ocasiões e tinha falado com ela como se não tivesse nenhum vínculo com outra mulher. E pior, muito pior que isso, tinha-a beijado! Moral e legalmente atado a outra mulher, tinha se insinuado a outra. Seu comportamento era o de um velhaco, e Alice soube que sua única intenção tinha sido seduzi-la. Devia ser, tal e como havia dito Lady Stançey, um mulherengo.

Alice sentiu uma amarga decepção. Sentiu-se ferida e traída. Doía-lhe saber que Jasper estava comprometido com outra mulher, mas lhe doía inclusive mais dar-se conta de quão equivocada tinha estado ao valorizá-lo.

Lentamente, com tristeza, levantou-se do banco e voltou para a casa. Subiu seu quarto e fechou a porta; ali se sentou junto à janela. Queria ir-se, fazer as malas e sair dali, mas era impossível. Não podia dar explicações de por que não queria ficar mais no Redfields.

Devia permanecer na casa, e também, claramente, devia evitar a Lorde Jasper. Entretanto, não podia ficar encerrada em seu quarto, como era seu desejo. Isso seria impossível, e além disso, uma covardia. Além disso, negava-se a que ninguém se desse conta de que as ações do Jasper, ou as palavras de Lady Stanley, tinham-na incomodado de nenhum modo.

Uma vez que tomou sua decisão, saiu ao corredor e se encaminhou para o quarto de Rosalie. Ali se ofereceu para cuidar de sua amiga enquanto Maisie tomava outro descanso. Rosalie despertou ao ver Alice e sorriu fracamente. Estiveram juntas até a hora do jantar.

Alice desceu então a sala de jantar e observou atentamente a todo mundo. Rapidamente, viu o Jasper ao outro lado da sala, falando com o senhor Norton e suas irmãs. Ele ergueu a vista e a divisou; então, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Alice afastou o olhar, procurando alguma outra conversa a que unir-se. Pela extremidade do olho, viu que Lorde Jasper deixava o grupo dos Norton e começava a andar em direção a ela. Rapidamente, Alice se desviou para a esquerda. Sua tia estava sentada junto à parede, e se uniria a ela, se não restasse mais remédio.

Felizmente, sir Lucien, que estava conversando com o Alfred Penrose, voltou-se naquele momento, viu-a e sorriu.

- Ah, querida senhorita Brandon, me alegro de vê-la. Conhece senhor Penrose, não é assim?

- Sim, claro que sim. Me alegro de vê-lo novamente, senhor Penrose – disse Alice, com um sorriso de alívio, tão ampla que Penrose se ergueu e a olhou com interesse.

Conversaram um pouco sobre a visita à igreja; sir Lucien disse, com certo brilho de malicia no olhar, que sentia muito haver a perdido.

- Verdadeiramente, senhor, perdeu-se uma agradável excursão - lhe disse Alice - Foi muito interessante.

O senhor Penrose a olhou com tal assombro que a Alice lhe escapou uma risinho.

- Foi um aborrecimento - disse Penrose ao Lucien sem olhar - A menos que seja um desses tipos poéticos que gosta de passear pelos cemitérios. Ou olhar efígies de gente que morreu faz quatrocentos anos. Dá-me calafrios.

- Ah, senhorita Brandon, o senhor Penrose a envergonhou com sua franqueza. Agora me diga, seriamente desfrutou da excursão?

Alice riu.

- Não vai conseguir que a critique, sir Lucien. Receio que devo ser uma dessas pessoas que gostam das efígies. É uma igreja histórica, e eu não a conhecia, assim desfrutei, sim.

- Ah, ah, senhorita Brandon. Alegra-me ver que é uma firme defensora de nossos pequenos entretenimentos campestres.

Alice se voltou rapidamente ao ouvir o som da voz do Jasper. Ele se tinha aproximado do grupo e estava atrás dela. Sorriu, e ela sentiu um comichão no estômago.

Durante um instante, sua determinação vacilou. Lorde Jasper não podia ser o homem que Lady Stanley havia descrito. Não podia ser um canalha que perseguisse as mulheres enquanto estava comprometido.

Entretanto, pensou, um mentiroso não teria êxito com seus enganos se tivesse um rosto sincero. Alice se endureceu e se limitou a assentir para saudá-lo, mas nada mais.

- Lorde Jasper.

Depois se voltou para o Lucien, que saudou afetuosamente a Lorde Jasper, como Penrose. Jasper deu um passo para eles para unir-se ao grupo. Alice evitou olhá-lo e, felizmente, sir Lucien iniciou com ele uma conversa, de modo que ela não teve que falar mais. Quando, uns momentos mais tarde, a conversa dos homens diminuiu, Alice olhou ao outro lado da sala, onde estava sua tia, e se desculpou dizendo que tinha que falar com ela.

Acenou em geral para os três cavalheiros. Sir Lucien e o senhor Penrose sorriram e se inclinaram; entretanto, Alice se deu conta de que Lorde Jasper a olhava com os olhos entrecerrados. Ela deu a volta e se afastou antes de que ele pudesse falar.

Pareceria algo estranho e óbvio que ele a seguisse naquele momento, assim estava segura, ao menos, até que chegasse a hora da comida.

Viu-se obrigada a suportar o falatório incessante de sua tia, mas acertou em sua hipótese de que Jasper não se aproximaria dela; mais tarde, durante o jantar, estavam situados em extremos opostos da mesa, e Alice estava sentada entre sir Lucien e Cyril Willoughby. A comida passou agradavelmente, como o resto da noitada. Ela teve a precaução de sentar-se entre a senhorita Cuthbert e sua prima Margaret. A senhorita Cuthbert não disse nada, e sua prima Margaret falou muito; assim, Constance não tinha escolhido uma posição em que pudesse desfrutar da noite, mas se assegurou de que era impossível para Lorde Jasper sentar-se junto a ela quando os homens retornassem do salão de fumantes.

Aquela noite, quando se despediu para subir para deitar-se, não pôde evitar olhar de esguelha ao Jasper de caminho à porta, e descobriu que ele a estava olhando com o cenho franzido. E teve que pagar por ter se retirado tão cedo, porque não conseguiu conciliar o sono até várias horas depois.

Na manhã seguinte despertou cansada e sonolenta, e decidiu saltar o café da manhã. Só tomou chá e uma torrada que lhe subiram em uma bandeja. Depois colocou seu melhor vestido de dia, pensando em que se animaria se visse bem arrumada. Quando terminou de vestir-se, foi ver Rosalie. Ainda estava doente, mas se encontrava muito melhor. Alice ficou com ela, lendo para ela durante um bom tempo até que Rosalie sentiu sono de novo.

Depois, Alice desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a sala onde tinha estado no dia anterior com as outras mulheres. Ia entrar, mas viu Lorde Jasper sentado junto à janela, com uma expressão de supremo aborrecimento. Rapidamente se escapulo pelo corredor para a estufa.

- Senhorita Brandon!

Alice ouviu seu nome, e involuntariamente olhou para trás. Jasper tinha saído da sala e estava olhando-a. Sem responder, Alice atravessou a porta da estufa. Saiu ao jardim, e quase tinha chegado ao caminho quando ouviu seu nome de novo, naquela ocasião mais alto. Jasper a tinha seguido.

Ela não olhou para trás, mas sim seguiu avançando pelo caminho. Ouviu os passos do Jasper no cascalho, atrás dela, e soube que seria impossível fugir dele.

- Alice! - disse ele - Demônios, quer parar?

Ela se virou para ele.

- O que?

- Por que foge de mim?

- Por que me segue? - replicou ela.

- Porque não quer falar comigo - respondeu Jasper, com cara de poucos amigos - Que demônios se passa? Por que me está evitando?

Alice se ergueu e respondeu com frieza:

- Não tenho costume de passar tempo a sós com homens que estão comprometidos com outras mulheres.

- Comprometido! - repetiu ele, e a olhou sem entender nada durante um instante, até que a ira escureceu seu semblante - Comprometido? - deu dois passos e a tomou pelos pulsos. - Parece-lhe que isto é próprio de alguém comprometido?

Então a puxou e a apanhou passando o braço pela cintura, e mantendo-a junto a si, beijou-a.

* * *

**N/A: **Querem saber qual foi a reação da Alice pelo beijo dado por Jasper? É bem facil, mandem reviews que eu darei a resposta mais rápido.

Isso soou como uma propaganda hahahaha, final de capitulo legal mas do mal ao mesmo tempo, adoro quando isso aconte, mas não gosto quando eu to com sono e nao posso continuar a ler hahahaha.

Chega de blá blá blá porque agora eu vo come waffle de banana (informação que ninguém que ta lendo isso precisa saber)

• • •

Clique no botão com letras verdes de deixe uma review :D


	10. Capítulo Dez

**N/A: **Como eu sou uma pessoa extremamente bondosa, talvez não tanto, eu postei outro capitulo! Isso mesmo, como recibi várias reviews em um intervalo de 5 horas postei beem rápido.

Esse capítulo, para a alegria de vocês, vai ser inteiramente da Alice e Jasper, e ainda de bônus, vocês vão saber se a Alice vai retribuir o beijo ou não. O que será? Hahahaha, vo parar, podem ler o capítulo agora.

Capítulo dedicado à **lorena**, **PaulaSammet**, **tami-suchi**, **Joana **e **Hitsugaya Nanami**. Aproveitem o capítulo!  
(Meu Deus! Eu acho um saco botar os nomes em negrito, mas eu tenho essa maldita mania de deixar as coisas bonitas. Arght! Então fiquem felizes e me retribuem - to com a impressão que escrevi errado - com maravilhosas reviews. E sim isso é chantagem emocional, hahaha!)

**

* * *

Capítulo Dez**

Alice estava muito assombrada para mover-se ou protestar. Jasper a abraçava com tanta força que não podia mover-se, e a beijava de uma forma abrasadora. Ela tremeu, sem dar crédito ao desejo que lhe percorria o corpo por causa daquele beijo. De repente, sentia-se grosseiramente viva e receptiva às carícias e as sensações. Sentia o sangue correndo pelas veias.

Levava dias pensando naquele beijo, tinha sonhado com ele; entretanto, nenhum daqueles sonhos podia comparar-se à realidade. Ele afrouxou os braços e deslizou as mãos pelas costas, pelos flancos, lhe roçando os lados dos seios com os dedos enquanto baixava as mãos até sua cintura e seus quadris.

Jasper tinha os dedos estendidos para abranger o mais possível do corpo de Alice; sua pele estava quente e a abrasava através da musselina de seu vestido. Adaptou as mãos às curvas de suas nádegas, acariciando-a e apertando-a, e afundou os dedos em sua carne suave para apertá-la contra si, para que ela sentisse a longitude dura de seu desejo apertando-a no abdômen.

Alice tremeu de desejo. Queria que seus corpos se fundissem em um. Sentiu uma dor entre as pernas, e não soube o que queria, mas sabia que o desejava profundamente. Ele afastou a boca e murmurou seu nome com um sussurro grave, tremente. Beijou seu rosto e o pescoço, e ela deixou cair para trás a cabeça para lhe oferecer a garganta.

Enquanto a devorava, Jasper deslizou as mãos para a parte dianteira de seu corpo e tomou os seios. Ela estremeceu e se moveu com inquietação, desejando mais e mais, mas sem saber o que fazer. Moveu as mãos por instinto e as passou pela nuca do Jasper, e as enterrou em seu cabelo.

De repente, ouviram o som de uma risada e o murmúrio de vozes femininas. Jasper ficou tenso, e rapidamente, olhou a seu redor. Tomou a Alice pelo braço e a tirou do caminho. Guiou-a, cruzando a erva, até uma sebe alta e densa, atrás da qual havia um caramanchão coberto de parra.

Escondidos ali, em sua profunda sombra, esperaram com todos os sentidos alerta, enquanto o som das vozes se aproximava. Alice olhou ao Jasper. Ele tinha o rosto virado e estava olhando entre as folhas de parra para o caminho onde tinham estado uns segundos antes. Alice se deu conta de quão expostos tinham estado, do facilmente que teriam podido vê-los se alguém tivesse estado passeando por ali. Sabia o dano que teria podido lhes fazer se os tivessem surpreendido em uma situação tão comprometedora; sua reputação teria ficado destruída.

Entretanto, inclusive sabendo aquilo, não era o medo o que lhe impregnava até os ossos; era o calor da paixão que ele tinha aceso com seus beijos e suas carícias.

Alice notava que seu corpo ainda vibrava de prazer, ainda pulsava de desejo. Ele teria podido sair-se com a sua e ela não teria feito nada por detê-lo. Como podia ser tão fraca?

As irmãs Norton e Lorde Dunborough apareceram por fim, passeando pelo caminho, e prosseguiram tranqüilamente sem dirigir o olhar para o lugar onde Alice e Jasper estavam ocultos. Jasper os observou até que desapareceram em direção a alameda. Então se relaxou e soltou os ombros de Alice. Ela se separou dele e começou a sair do caramanchão, mas ele a agarrou pelo pulso.

- Não, espere!

- Me solte! - disse ela - Ou vai forçar me aqui mesmo, no jardim de sua mãe?

Ele apertou os lábios.

- É obvio que não - respondeu com aspereza.

- Então, me solte.

Ele obedeceu e lhe soltou o pulso. Depois ergueu as mãos como querendo lhe dar a entender que não ia voltar a tocá-la.

- Desculpe meu comportamento. Estava zangado e... isto não é uma desculpa. Não deveria tê-la agarrado nem... -ao recordar tudo, seus olhos se obscureceram, e seu olhar se fixou durante um instante nos lábios de Constance.

Ela se ruborizou e se virou.

- Espere, por favor - rogou ele, com uma voz mais suave e mais baixa – Nem sequer me vai conceder a oportunidade de me defender? É tão injusta para me condenar sem me escutar primeiro?

- Como se atreve? - replicou Alice - por que se comporta como se eu fosse quem tem feito algo mal? Você é que está se impondo a uma mulher, retendo-a aqui contra sua vontade.

- Não a estou retendo. Por favor, sinto me haver comportado assim. Só estou lhe pedindo que me escute.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Está bem. Escutarei-o.

- Obrigado.

Então, Jasper a conduziu ao mais profundo do jardim, a uma clareira onde havia um banco de madeira protegido sob a sombra de um salgueiro. Estavam separados de qualquer caminho. Jasper e Alice se sentaram no banco um frente ao outro, um pouco afastados.

- E agora, me conte - pediu ele - O que é ouviu? Por que pensa que estou noivo?

- Disse-me isso a própria Lady Stanley - respondeu ela - Me disse que está comprometido com sua filha Jessica.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Seriamente? - perguntou, pensativamente - Deve estar muito segura de si mesma. Ou muito desesperada.

- Não me parece provável que ela minta sobre algo assim. Seria muito vergonhoso que a surpreendessem em tal engano.

Ele assentiu.

- Sim. Entendo por que acreditou nela. De qualquer modo, é mentira. Não estou comprometido com Jessica Stanley. Nunca o estive e nunca o estarei. Prometo-lhe isso.

Tremeram as mãos de Constance devido ao alívio que sentiu. De repente, sentiu uma leveza no peito e sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

- Acredita em mim? - perguntou ele - Prometo que estou dizendo a verdade. Pergunte a Rosalie. Pergunte a meus pais. Nunca fiz uma oferta à Jessica.

Alice o olhou fixamente.

- Sim - lhe disse - Sim, acredito em você.

O alívio se refletiu também no rosto do Jasper, e lhe sorriu. Depois tomou a mão e a levou aos lábios.

- Obrigado.

Então, beijou-lhe a palma e, depois, a posou sobre a face.

Alice cedeu a aquele momento de debilidade e apoiou a cabeça em seu braço; depois, com um suspiro, ergueu-se.

- E por que Lady Stanley fez uma afirmação cuja veracidade é tão fácil de comprovar?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho que tinha a esperança de que você não se atrevesse a me perguntar isso diretamente, que assumiria que eu te estava enganando. Ou possivelmente pensasse que podia me obrigar a aceitar um fato consumado se o anunciasse publicamente.

- E por que ia pensar algo assim?

- Porque Lady Stanley não me conhece. Está acostumada a dobrar a outros para que se submetam a sua vontade. Seu marido e seus filhos a obedecem em tudo. Sei a altiva que é Jessica, e o mau caráter que tem, e o muito que quer sair-se com a sua. Mas também sei que não se atreve a zangar sua mãe. Suponho que Lady Stanley pensou que também poderia me obrigar a agir a seu desejo.

Jasper suspirou e ficou em pé. Começou a caminhar de um lado a outro enquanto continuava falando:

- Não há nenhum compromisso, nem o mais mínimo entendimento entre a Jessica e eu. Entretanto, meus pais desejam que me case com ela. Estiveram tentando me convencer desde o dia em que me converti em herdeiro do título. Meus pais o desejam, e Lady Stanley o deseja, o que significa que Lorde Stanley também o deseja.

- E se toda essa gente o deseja, você acabará cedendo finalmente?

- Não! - respondeu ele com veemência - Deus, não! Preferiria levar a uma víbora à cama que me casar com a Jessica. De fato, não acredito que haja diferença entre as duas.

- E seus pais não se dão conta de que você não deseja essa união?

Jasper emitiu um bufo de desprezo.

- Meus pais não se importam com o que eu pense a respeito. Isso não é importante. O que é importante para eles é o patrimônio familiar. A família. Redfields é um imóvel muito grande, mas a terra leva muitos anos acumulando dívidas. A família necessita de uma injeção de capital. Meu pai me escolheu como bode expiatório para conseguir o resultado que deseja.

- E os Stanley são ricos?

- Muito ricos. Apesar de todas suas pretensões, o título de Lorde Stanley não é antigo, e tem um rastro de comércio em seu passado. O avô de Lady Stanley fez fortuna na indústria da lã; ganhou tanto dinheiro que lhe foi fácil conseguir que seu filho se casasse com uma aristocrata e que sua neta se casasse com um barão. Agora, Lady Stanley está ansiosa para que sua filha se converta em condessa.

- Já entendo.

- Arquitetaram este plano entre meu pai e Lady Stanley. Convém a eles, e os desejos daqueles que estão envolvidos são corriqueiros. Alguém deve cumprir com seu dever. O mais importante é a família.

- E o que opina Jessica?

- Acredito que ela está de acordo. É ambiciosa e orgulhosa, como sua mãe. Deseja casar-se com um conde porque não pode aspirar a nada mais alto. Se acreditasse que tinha alguma possibilidade com o Emmett, me acredite, tentaria-o. Sem dúvida, eu ocuparia um lugar muito baixo em sua lista de preferências a não ser porque está começando a se desesperar... Verá, acredito que pensa que eu lhe professo pouco respeito a minha posição - explicou Jasper, e esboçou um sorriso - Mas certamente pensa que poderá acabar com toda minha ligeireza por minha parte quando nos casarmos.

- Imagino que é capaz - conveio Alice - Devo confessar que me alegro de que não queira se casar com ela. Não me pode cair bem a senhorita Stanley.

- Nem a mim. Sabia que meu pai tinha a esperança de que pudesse me forçar a aceitar o compromisso nesta festa. Por isso não queria vir estes dias - disse Jasper. Fez uma pausa, e depois a olhou fixamente - Até que Rosalie me disse que iria vir.

Constance também o olhou, mas afastou a vista rapidamente. A calidez de seus olhos a inquietava. Alegrou-se muito ao saber que Lady Stanley tinha mentido, mas também era consciente de que o pai do Jasper seguia tendo os mesmos motivos que antes para querer que seu filho se comprometesse com uma herdeira. Jasper não podia ser para ela. Não lhe tinha mentido, nem se tinha comportado como um canalha, mas, de qualquer modo, algum dia teria que casar-se para agradar a sua família. Alice soube que seria uma tolice deixar cair por aquela colina escorregadia que levava para o amor.

- Mas você não é dos que evitam suas responsabilidades - lhe disse.

Jasper a observou e respondeu em voz baixa:

- Não. Suponho que não. Embora haja feito tudo o que pude para ignorá-las durante estes dois últimos anos.

Alice o olhou. Tinha a mandíbula apertada, e sua habitual expressão de alegria se desvanecera. Ao vê-lo assim, a Constance não custava nenhum esforço acreditar que era um homem capaz de ir à guerra por seu país, que tinha lutado, e sangrado, e levado a seus homens à batalha. Conhecia o sacrifício. Alice alongou o braço e posou a mão suavemente sobre a dele. Era o mesmo gesto de consolo que tinha feito quando estavam frente à tumba de sua irmã. Jasper sorriu e levou a mão de Alice até os lábios para lhe beijar o dorso. Ela sentiu um calafrio de prazer e puxou a mão. Depois se virou e começou a falar.

- Eu estive a ponto de me comprometer uma vez - lhe disse.

- A ponto?

- Sim. Ele me pediu que nos casássemos, mas eu lhe disse que não podia aceitar.

- Não o queria?

- Sim. Ou acreditava nisso. Possivelmente não seja amor se a gente pode recuperar-se com tanta rapidez como me recuperei eu.

- Mas o rechaçou.

- Não podia me casar com ele. Meu pai estava doente. Eu tive de cuidá-lo durante sua enfermidade - disse, e olhou ao Jasper significativamente - Entendo o que é o dever, e sua prioridade sobre as demais coisas.

- E o que foi desse homem? O que fez?

Alice encolheu os ombros.

- Aceitou. Continuou com sua vida. Casou-se dois anos depois.

- Foi um idiota - grunhiu Jasper, cravando seu olhar no dela - Foi um idiota por não esperá-la.

Alice ficou sem fôlego. Jasper lhe enviava uma mensagem de desejo com aquele olhar quente e intenso. Ela recordou como a tinha acariciado, recordou o sabor de seus lábios. E inconscientemente, inclinou-se para ele.

Em um instante, as mãos do Jasper estavam sobre seus braços. Puxou ela e a colocou sobre o regaço para beijá-la. E a beijou, longamente, profundamente, enquanto ela se pendurava dele, obstinada a seu pescoço. Parecia que tinha perdido todo o pudor e o acanhamento. Apertou-se atrevidamente contra ele, lhe devolvendo o beijo.

Com a mão livre, Jasper percorreu seu corpo, e com impaciência, deslizou os dedos pelo decote de seu vestido. Encontrou a suave pele de seu peito e o acariciou. Alice se sobressaltou ao notar o roçar de seus dedos na carne nua, mas depois de um instante de perplexidade, sua pele respondeu com um comichão e um calor inusitados.

Nada a tinha preparado para as coisas que lhe estava fazendo Jasper, para as sensações selvagens que lhe estava provocando. Quando acariciou seus seios, estes incharam e através deles rios de prazer lhe percorreram o corpo.

Alice devolveu todos os beijos ao Jasper, e notou como ele se endurecia contra seu quadril, como seu desejo lhe pressionava a carne suave, e ela se moveu com inquietação em seu regaço. Jasper emitiu um som abafado, e seus lábios abandonaram a boca de Alice para lhe beijar freneticamente o pescoço e a planície branca de seu torso. Encontrou os suaves montículos de neve de seus seios e beijou com suavidade a carne trêmula, abrindo caminho entre o vestido até o botão carnudo de um mamilo. Beijou-o delicadamente, e o prazer que provocou a Alice foi como uma explosão de calor candente entre suas virilhas. Alice emitiu um gemido de gozo e surpresa, e sentiu uma risada suave, masculina e algo petulante contra sua pele. Teria rechaçado aquele som a não ser porque foi seguido, um instante depois, pelo toque quente e úmido de sua língua, que lhe rodeou o mamilo e ao segundo conseguiu que ela se arqueasse e que todo seu corpo se esticasse.

Alice afundou as mãos entre seu cabelo. Justo quando pensava que não podia sentir nada mais prazenteiro que o contato de sua língua, ele abriu a boca e capturou seu mamilo, cobrindo-o com uma umidade cálida que a fez tremer. Com cada sucção do Jasper, sentia uma excitação mais e mais intensa, uma satisfação mais profunda. Instintivamente, Alice se moveu contra ele, acariciando-o com o quadril, arqueando as costas para trás, lhe oferecendo seu corpo. Jasper grunhiu em resposta a seus movimentos, e seguiu lhe sugando o seio apaixonadamente. Ao mesmo tempo, deslizou-lhe a mão entre as pernas, procurando o centro ardente de seu desejo. Alice se sobressaltou e fechou as pernas com força para lhe negar o acesso. Entretanto, Jasper moveu os dedos ritmicamente, acariciando-a através da roupa, brincando e, sem dar-se conta, ela abriu as pernas convidando-o, sem palavras, a que prosseguisse.

Ficou entre seus braços, lassa, nublada pelo desejo, exposta a ele de um modo que nada tinha que ver com a nudez da carne, mas sim de algo muito mais profundo. Sabia que queria que tomasse, que queria sentir ao Jasper tão intimamente como fosse possível, que queria que ele a enchesse. Queria pertencer-lhe por completo.

- Jasper... - sussurrou com um suspiro - Por favor...

Aquelas palavras o sobressaltaram, e ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Jasper? - repetiu Alice, e o olhou.

Ele tinha o rosto invadido pelo desejo, os olhos meio fechados, a mandíbula apertada. Sua luta por recuperar o controle estava refletida em seu semblante.

- Deus Santo – disse com uma exalação tremente, e fechou os olhos - Não devo... Não podemos...

Alice ficou imóvel durante um momento, ainda muito absorta na mescla de desejo e confusão que a tinha embargado. De repente se deu conta de onde estava, do que estava fazendo. Ruborizou-se e se separou dele, subindo o vestido sobre os seios nus.

- Eu... tenho que ir - disse com a voz abafada, à beira das lágrimas. O que tinha feito? O que ia pensar Jasper dela?

- Espere... - lhe rogou ele com a voz rouca. Tomou pelos ombros e fez voltasse para olhá-lo. Então lhe disse - Desejo-a. Desejo-a mais do que nunca tenha desejado a alguma mulher. Mas não posso... não lhe farei mal.

Alice não podia falar. Assentiu e ficou em pé. Depois virou-se e se dirigiu apressadamente para a casa enquanto arrumava o cabelo e colocava as forquilhas. Rezou para não encontrar ninguém, porque por muito que se recompusesse, temia que seu rosto revelasse exatamente o que tinha estado fazendo. Entrou na casa, percorreu depressa o corredor, subiu as escadas e se encerrou em seu quarto. Ali se deixou cair sobre uma cadeira.

Durante um longo tempo ficou imóvel, deixando que cessasse o tremor de seu corpo e que lhe acalmasse a mente. Finalmente ficou em pé e caminhou até o espelho. Tinha os olhos brilhantes, as faces rosadas e os lábios escuros e cheios, quase arroxeados. Parecia exatamente o que tinha ocorrido: que a tinham beijado apaixonadamente. Estava mais bonita que nunca. Com toda clareza, a indecência a favorecia. Sacudiu a cabeça e se separou do à cadeira e se sentou.

Durante toda sua vida, tinha recebido advertências contra os pecados da carne. E se deu conta de que, até aquele dia, não sabia a que se referiam os que lhe faziam aquelas advertências.

Ela tinha querido entregar-se ao Jasper. Em realidade, não o tinha feito por causa da contenção dele, não da sua. Ela estava consumida de desejo; a paixão se apropriara dela como um redemoinho.

Recordou as sensações que havia sentido, as chamas que lhe tinham abrasado as entranhas, quentes e ansiosas, e voltou a ruborizar-se de novo. Nunca teria pensado que nela residia uma natureza tão ardente. Não a tinha experimentado em sua vida, e lhe entusiasmava a paixão que lhe corria pelas veias. Não queria perder aquele sentimento. Queria sentir mais, francamente. Queria aprender o que ocorria entre um homem e uma mulher, e queria que fosse Jasper quem o ensinasse. O que ocorreria se ela ia a ele aquela noite? Se entregava-se a ele? Beijá-la-ia até que o mundo desaparecesse e só ficasse seu prazer compartilhado? Ou se refrearia de novo, contrário a permitir que ela sacrificasse seu bom nome?

Porque aquele era o único resultado de abandonar-se entre os braços do Jasper. O futuro conde do Selbrooke não podia lhe oferecer o amparo de seu nome. Embora ela tivesse acreditado quando lhe havia dito que não ia casar se com Jessica Stanley, Alice entendia que Jasper devia casar-se com alguém de fortuna. Era seu dever para a família. Não podia permitir que seu antiquíssimo patrimônio se arruinasse. Como cabeça da família, devia fazer todo o necessário para manter a posição dos FitzAlan. Jasper não era dos que evitavam seu dever. Cumpriria com sua responsabilidade, e sua responsabilidade era fazer um matrimônio vantajoso.

Casar-se com ela seria ruinoso para o Jasper. Alice sabia, além disso, que não havia nenhuma razão para pensar que ele queria casar-se com ela. Não tinha havido palavras de amor entre eles, só um redemoinho quente de desejo. Ele a desejava, sim, mas não a queria. Não podia permitir o luxo de querê-la. Alice devia manter a cabeça clara. Desejava ao Jasper, mas, seria suficiente ter sua paixão sabendo que nenhuma vez teria seu amor nem seu sobrenome? Estava disposta a arriscar tudo pelo desejo?

* * *

**N/A: **Qualquer nome estranho ai no capítulo é culpa da música, tava escutando musica e posso ter me distraido hahaha

Qual será a resposta dessa questões? O que Alice vai fazer? Qual será a decisão de Jasper? Respostas nos proximos capitulos hahahahaha!!

E não é só isso que vai acontecer durante os proximos capitulos, temos revelações sobre a familia de Jasper e Rosalie e grandes surpresas!!!

Vou parar de dizer o que vai acontecer, mas eu só quero deixar vocês curiosos :D

Agradecão por eu não ter nenhuma vida social, minha vida é divida em obrigaçãos escolares (que acabou por dois meses) e conversas com minha amiga no msn, somos duas pessoas sem vida social e leituras de livros, se eu tivesse uma vida social, não estou reclamando, até agradeço porque assim eu posso ler bastante, eu não postaria hoje, talvez amanhã. E postar para vocês acaba por um tempo meu tédio, amigo constante na minha vida hahaha

Se eu receber bastantes reviews nesse capítulo, talves eu poste amanhã, talves não porque minha mãe quer fazer cookies para dar de natal e vai querer minha ajuda, mas provavelmente sim, e também quem sabe, tudo depende de vocês, eu poste dois capitulos como presentinho no dia de natal. Mas só se eu tiver bastante reviews no capitulo que eu postar antes, senão não vai ter presente :D

E para quem gosta da Bella e do Emmett eles irão aparecer no próximo capitulo, e para alegria de vocês eu já parei de contar o que vai acontecer ;D

• • •

Propagandinha Básica: Para saber quais eventos irão acontecer no próximo capitulo, deixe sua review

É bem simples, clique no botão com letras verdes e escreva o que você achou desse capitulo ou da história  
(E convenhamos, que capítulo eim?, cheio de paixão entre a Alice e Jasper)

E para finalizar você ainda vai me deixar feliz

E quem sabe eu não faça mais surpresas como esta?

• • •


	11. Capítulo Onze

**N/A: **Nesse capitulo teremos um pouco de Bella e Emmet :D E também o baile, e uma conversa entre irmão!

To pegando um nojo de ficar escrevendo "Stanley", tem tando Stanley nos ultimos capitulos que credo... Não aguendo mais hahahaha

Espero que gostem desse capítulo :D

• • •

Capítulo dedicado à **Hitsugaya Nanami**, **PaulaSammet**, **Joana**, **Hana-Chan** e **Malu VPC** e a todas as outras pessoas que como eu, não tem vida social :D

**

* * *

Capítulo Onze**

O momento central do convite dos FitzAlan era um baile que se celebrou duas noites depois. Alice colocou seu melhor traje, um vestido de cetim rosa claro coberto por uma túnica de bordado branco, que se abria por um lado e deixava à vista a saia do vestido. Levava o cabelo recolhido de tal forma que os cachos lhe caíam pela nuca até os ombros, e adornado com diminutas rosas de cetim e laços.

Alice se olhou ao espelho e pensou que o dinheiro que se gastara naquele vestido valia a pena. Sorriu, pensando na cara que poria Jasper quando a visse. Jasper e ela se comportaram com circunspeção desde aquela tarde no jardim. Não se tinham evitado o um ao outro, mas tampouco se viram a sós. Tinham falado, mas unicamente quando estavam acompanhados por outras pessoas, e ele tinha evitado tocá-la de maneira nenhuma, nem sequer tomar a mão em uma reunião nem lhe oferecer o braço para percorrer o corredor.

Parecia que estava decidido a não comprometê-la, e ela, insegura de seus próprios sentimentos, não fez nenhum esforço para animá-lo a nada mais. E, entretanto, sempre que Jasper estava no mesmo aposento que ela e se olhavam, o ar que havia entre eles se carregava de tensão.

Alice suspeitava que não estava bem de sua parte o fato de desejar que a ele acendessem os olhos de desejo quando a visse aquela noite, com aquele vestido. Entretanto, não pôde obrigar-se a levar outra coisa. Antes de descer ao salão, passou a recolher Rosalie em seu quarto; aquele era o primeiro dia que sua amiga passava fora da cama, e embora ainda não estivesse restabelecida por completo, não tinha querido perder o baile.

Rosalie sorriu ao vê-la entrar em seu quarto.

- Está muito bonita.

- Não tanto como você - respondeu Alice com sinceridade.

Seria bastante difícil estar mais bonita que Rosalie, que era a viva imagem da elegância, vestindo um traje negro de tule e cetim, de manga longa e transparente, e com o cabelo loiro derramando-se o pelas costas em uma cascata de cachos.

Rosalie sorriu.

- É muito amável por me dizer isso, mas temo que não se dá conta de sua própria . Desçamos e deslumbremos a todo mundo.

Tomou Alice pelo braço e juntas desceram as escadas e percorreram o corredor até chegar a um enorme salão que havia na parte traseira da casa. Como a estufa continua, tinha saída para a terraço, e aquela noite todas as janelas estavam totalmente abertas para permitir que entrasse a brisa fresca.

O salão estava decorado em cores brancas e douradas, e iluminado por três lustres de cristal pendurados em fila no centro do salão. Também havia spots de cristal nas paredes. Os músicos estavam situados ao final da sala, sobre um pequeno estrado, discretamente dissimulado por infinidade de plantas. Havia Ramos de rosas em vasos que perfumavam com seu aroma todo o aposento.

Alice respirou profundamente, pensando em como era linda aquela cena. Parecia-lhe o mais belo dos bailes a que tinha ido, embora não sabia o que era exatamente o que fazia dele um evento tão perfeito. Possivelmente sua beleza estivesse originada pela excitação e a alegria que lhe enchia o peito.

Rosalie e ela fizeram um circuito pelo salão, detendo-se para falar com todo mundo. Aos hóspedes que tinham passado toda a semana na casa se somaram os convidados ao baile, gente da zona e outros que tinham ido unicamente à celebração e que voltariam para suas casas no dia seguinte. Junto a uma das portas que davam a terraço, encontraram-se com o duque do Rochford, tão elegante e formidável como sempre. Havia uma moça a seu lado, e embora seu rosto tinha tanta animação como severidade a do Emmett, havia uma semelhança entre eles que denotava seu parentesco.

Alice não se surpreendeu quando, depois de lhes fazer uma ligeira reverência a Rosalie e a ela a modo de saudação, o duque disse:

- Senhorita Brandon, me permita que lhe apresente a minha irmã, Lady Isabella.

- Minha senhora, é uma honra conhecê-la - disse Alice à moça, que sorriu com os olhos brilhantes.

- O prazer é meu, lhe asseguro - respondeu Isabella, estreitando a mão a Alice - Estava desejando que chegasse esta noite. Passei o último mês no Bath, com a avó, e ali tudo é muito aborrecido. Entusiasmei-me quando Emmett me deu a notícia de que havia um baile.

Ao contrário que seu irmão, Lady Isabella não era alta, mas tinha o cabelo do mesmo negro brilhante e os olhos igualmente escuros. Tinha traços retos e bem formados, cheios de vivacidade, e uma covinha na face.

Conversou com Rosalie e Alice com uma atitude aberta e alegre que se diferenciava muito do comportamento formal de seu irmão. Era muito mais jovem que Emmett, entretanto, não parecia que se sentisse intimidada por ele, coisa que surpreendeu a Alice, porque ela achava que Emmett era uma figura intimidante.

- Devem vir me visitar - disse Isabella a Alice com entusiasmo - Emmett não volta para Londres até a semana que vem, e eu estarei sozinha na casa até então, bom, salvo pelo Emmett, claro, e ele não me faz companhia quando estamos no campo, porque sempre está falando com o administrador e fazendo as contas... – então olhou por cima do ombro de Alice e sorriu-. Jasper! Me alegro muito de o ver!

Alice sentiu um comichão ao ouvir o nome do Jasper, e se voltou a saudá-lo com cuidado de não parecer ansiosa.

- Lorde Jasper.

- Lady Isabella. Emmett. Rosalie - disse Jasper, e depois se voltou para Alice - Senhorita Brandon.

Seu olhar foi tudo o que Constance tinha esperado. Ela se ruborizou e baixou os olhos como se supunha que devia fazer uma moça modesta. Entretanto, em seu caso, Alice sabia que o fazia mais para esconder o calor de seu olhar que para agir de uma maneira apropriada.

- Espero que me conceda a próxima dança, senhorita Brandon - lhe disse Jasper.

Alice murmurou uma frase de assentimento e posou a mão no braço que lhe oferecia. As três pessoas que deixaram atrás ficaram observando-os enquanto começavam a dançar.

Depois de um momento, Emmett disse em tom ligeiramente zombador:

- Ah, ah, Lady Hale, acaso lhe parece que é esportivo ganhar nossa aposta desta maneira?

As duas mulheres o olharam, confundidas.

- A que se refere? - perguntou-lhe Rosalie.

- Apostou, querida senhora, que encontraria um marido para a senhorita Brandon antes de que terminasse a temporada. Não me parece justo que a tenha emparelhado com seu próprio irmão.

Rosalie ficou imóvel, olhando-o fixamente.

- Como?

- De que fala, Emmett? Que aposta? - perguntou-lhe sua irmã.

- Não é nada - lhe disse Rosalie rapidamente, ruborizada - Temos uma aposta tola, isso é tudo.

- Para emparelhar à senhorita Brandon? - perguntou-lhes Calandra com interesse - Que boa idéia! - exclamou, e se voltou para a zona de baile - Fazem muito bom casal.

- Não - protestou Rosalie - Emmett, confundiu-se. Eu não propiciei o casal entre Alice e Jasper.

O duque arqueou uma sobrancelha com dissimulação, e então, sem dizer uma palavra, apontou ao casal em questão.

Rosalie sentiu de uma vez angustia e irritação, e olhou a Alice e ao Jasper enquanto davam os complicados passos daquela dança folclórica. Inclusive quando estavam separados, seus olhos só se dirigiam um ao outro, e quando se reuniam, juntando as palmas das mãos em alto, para caminhar em primeiro círculo em uma direção e depois na outra, formavam um casal perfeito, inteiramente apartada e alheia a todos outros presentes na sala.

Rosalie tomou ar ao dar-se conta da verdade.

- Oh, não... - disse com um pequeno gemido - Oh, Deus Santo, o que fiz?

• • •

Alice não era consciente do brilho de seu rosto nem da maneira que tinha Jasper de olhá-la. Só sabia que era feliz. Possivelmente não tivesse futuro com o Jasper, mas aquela noite não tinha importância. Ela queria desfrutar daquele momento e ter aquela lembrança perfeita que entesourar sempre. Podia ser sensata no dia seguinte, e todos os dias posteriores. Mais tarde se repetiria as razões pelas quais não podia apaixonar-se por ele, tudo o que sofreria se o fizesse.

Entretanto, naquele momento desfrutaria do prazer de olhá-lo, de mover-se com ele, de apoiar a palma de sua mão contra a do Jasper enquanto giravam, com seus corpos suficientemente perto um do outro para perceber seu calor e a essência de sua pele.

A música terminou, e Alice lhe fez a reverência que marcava a dança. Depois tomou o braço, mas ele não a guiou de volta até seus amigos, mas sim a conduziu às portas que davam ao terraço. Ela sorriu e o acompanhou.

Havia outros casais respirando ar fresco fora, no alpendre, e algumas que tinham descido ao jardim. Jasper e Alice não desceram, mas sim ficaram no amplo terraço, afastando-se das janelas e das portas iluminadas do salão.

Detiveram-se a borda da zona escura e olharam para o jardim, que estava levemente iluminado pela lua. Sua luz brilhava no céu negro, mais suave e mais cálida que as das estrelas brancas e cintilantes. Alice notou a brisa fresca na pele nua do pescoço e nos ombros. Voltou-se e olhou ao Jasper.

Ele estava muito perto, a uns centímetros de distância, e Alice teve vontade de beijá-lo por muito impróprio que fosse. Queria sentir de novo a paixão que havia sentido quando ele a tinha beijado no jardim. Não podia evitar pensar na vida que a esperava quando partisse do Redfields e, em poucas semanas, de Londres. Já não voltaria a ver Jasper.

Passaria o resto de sua vida sem voltar a sentir o tato de seus lábios, sem sentir a paixão? Envelheceria sem conhecer as alegrias de casar-se e ter filhos? Naquele momento, parecia-lhe uma existência muito sombria.

Teve um pensamento. Não seria melhor experimentar a completa profundidade do desejo ao menos uma vez? Pensou de novo em beijar ao Jasper, em abandonar-se entre seus braços e fundir-se com ele. Queria descobrir todos os prazeres que podia lhe proporcionar seu corpo forte; talvez fosse desavergonhado por sua parte, mas queria saber o que era estar com um homem. Não, não com um homem, mas com Jasper. Desejava-o com tanta força que quase tremia. Algo do que estava pensando devia refletir-se o no semblante, porque Jasper emitiu um suave grunhido e a abraçou. Depois a beijou, apertando seus lábios suavemente com a boca, mordiscando-a, acariciando-a com a língua, até que o calor começou a aumentar entre eles e aquele beijo se tornou mais duro, mais exigente, mais profundo.

A ferocidade do beijo não assustou a Alice. Muito ao contrário, acendeu nela um desejo igualmente feroz. Ambos se sentiram nas garras do desejo. O suave murmúrio de vozes penetrou entre a neblina de sua paixão e, rapidamente, Jasper arrastou a Alice ao mais profundo das sombras. Voltaram-se e observaram com atenção; um casal passeava pelo terraço, conversando suavemente.

Alice e Jasper esperaram imóveis, observando o outro casal, com o coração acelerado e a respiração entrecortada. O homem e a mulher se aproximaram justo até a borda das sombras e se detiveram ali durante uns instantes. Depois deram a volta e retomaram o caminho para a casa.

Jasper se voltou para Alice com os olhos brilhantes na escuridão. Tomou a mão e lhe beijou os nódulos.

- Devemos voltar - murmurou com a voz rouca.

Constance assentiu. Não queria voltar, mas era consciente dos perigos de permanecer ali. Provavelmente, já tinham causado falatórios ao desaparecer do baile. Ela levou as mãos ao cabelo e ao vestido para arrumar qualquer imperfeição. Só esperava que a expressão de seu rosto também se apagasse com facilidade. Alice e Jasper voltaram para o salão. Ele pigarreou e lhe disse antes de que chegassem:

- Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar a propriedade.

- Sim, isso seria muito agradável - respondeu Alice com calma.

Quando entraram, seguiram falando em voz baixa de seus planos de ir montar juntos. Alice esperava que o rubor de suas faces não causasse mais comentários que o rubor de outros rostos, provocado pelo exercício e pelo grande número de pessoas que havia no salão de baile.

- Deixe que lhe traga algo de beber - disse Jasper, e sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Com sorte, um pouco de ponche a refrescaria.

Ele a deixou em uma das cadeiras que tinha alinhadas junto à parede do salão e se afastou para a mesa das bebidas, ao outro extremo. Alice o esperou observando distraidamente aos bailarinos enquanto se abanava. Não viu a pessoa que se aproximava até que sua sombra caiu sobre ela.

- O que acha que está fazendo? - perguntou-lhe uma mulher com a voz cheia de raiva.

Assombrada, Alice olhou para cima e viu Jessica Stanley. Tinha os olhos azuis como ganchos de gelo, e os punhos apertados de fúria. Alice pensou que ia lhe dar um golpe.

- Perdão?

- Como se atreve? - prosseguiu Jessica-. Sei que minha mãe lhe disse que Jasper e eu estamos comprometidos, e entretanto, continua perseguindo-o. Vi-a paquerando com ele. Foi com ele ao terraço.

Constance sentiu uma raiva fria, mas se conteve e respondeu calmamente:

- Tome cuidado, Lady Jessica. Está ultrapassando os limites.

- Afaste-se dele! - disse-lhe Jessica.

- Eu em seu lugar baixaria a voz. Não quererá montar uma cena em frente a toda esta gente.

- Não me importa! - respondeu Jessica - Que todo mundo se inteire do que está tramando!

- Duvido que queira que todo mundo saiba que não está comprometida com Lorde Jasper apesar do que haja dito sua mãe.

Jessica a fulminou com o olhar, e Alice pensou durante um segundo que ia esbofeteá-la. Entretanto, pareceu que Jessica recuperava o controle sobre si mesma, e deixou escapar uma gargalhada de desprezo.

- Realmente acha que vai casar se contigo? Os cavalheiros como Lorde Jasper não se casam com uma joão-ninguém como você. Só têm aventuras com semelhantes mulheres, isso é tudo. Casam-se com alguém como eu!

- Sugiro-lhe, Jessica, que deixe de falar antes de fazer mais ridículo do que já fez - disse uma voz masculina.

Ambas as mulheres se voltaram e viram o Jasper a seu lado. Seu rosto era uma máscara de cortesia, mas em seus olhos havia um brilho que delatava seu humor.

- Jas... Jasper - murmurou Jessica com consternação - Não o tinha visto.

- Já me dei conta - respondeu ele - Sua mãe e você devem estar equivocadas quanto a algo, Jessica. Você e eu não estamos comprometidos.

Jessica ficou como se tivesse recebido um forte golpe, mas se recuperou rapidamente, soltou um risinho e disse:

- Bom, é obvio que ainda não o anunciamos, mas...

- Não haverá nenhum anúncio - replicou com firmeza Jasper.

Jessica tomou ar e abriu os olhos de par em par. Depois abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.

- Possivelmente meu pai e sua mãe deveriam me ter consultado antes de fazer seus planos. Conceder-lhe-ei o benefício da dúvida e pensarei que foi meu pai o que animou a você e sua mãe a que pensassem que eu aceitaria os planos de meu pai para o futuro. Entretanto, posso lhe assegurar que não é assim. Sua mãe não deveria ter dito essa falsidade à senhorita Brandon.

- Jasper! Não seja tolo. Sabe que as pessoas como você e como eu se casam por razões muito mais importantes que um sentimento enjoativo.

- Jessica - respondeu ele com impaciência -, eu não vou a...

- Não! - interrompeu-lhe Jessica com um sorriso forçado - Por favor, não. Não ficarei escutando como diz algo que depois lamentará, quando se tiver esquecido de... Esta tolice - disse, e lançou uma adaga com o olhar a Alice. Depois deu a volta e partiu.

Jasper apertou a mandíbula enquanto a olhava afastar-se. Alice pensou, por um momento, que ia segui-la, mas, naquele instante, Rosalie apareceu pelo braço de sir Lucien, sorrindo.

- Jasper, meu amor, aqui está! - disse a seu irmão.

Jasper relaxou visivelmente ao ver Rosalie. Voltou-se para Alice e lhe disse:

- Peço-lhe desculpas, senhorita Brandon.

Alice estava tremendo, mas se arrumou para negar com a cabeça e dizer:

- Oh, por favor, não se preocupem comigo, _milord_. Estou bem, asseguro-lhe. Estou-me acostumando à maneira de falar de Jessica.

- Então é muito mais valente que eu – lhe disse sir Lucien - Sinceramente, essa mulher me aterroriza.

Os outros sorriram, e a tensão do momento se desvaneceu. Sir Lucien levou a Alice a dançar, e quando Rosalie viu como se afastavam seus amigos, voltou-se para o Jasper e cruzou os braços.

- Bem... - lhe perguntou - O que está fazendo?

Jasper ficou tenso e lhe lançou um olhar de aborrecimento.

- O que? Você também?

Virou-se e se afastou. Rosalie suspirou e o seguiu. Alcançou-o fora do salão de baile e o agarrou pelo braço.

- Jasper, espere.

Então o levou até a sala que sua mãe utilizava como saleta de estar durante as manhãs e fechou a porta.

- O que quer, Rosalie? - perguntou ele com frieza - Você também tem a esperança de que Jessica Stanley se converta em sua cunhada?

- Deus Santo, não - disse Rosalie - Espero que tenha o suficiente bom senso para não se atar a essa mulher. Não me importa com quem se case, mas advirto: não deixarei que faça mal a Alice Brandon. Tomei muito carinho a essa moça.

Ele exalou um suspiro.

- E acha que eu não?

- Temo que você também lhe tem muito carinho. Temo que a animará a apaixonar-se por você, e então lhe romperá o coração.

- E por que dá por feito que lhe romperei o coração?

- Porque os dois sabemos que deve se casar com alguém rico.

- E por que? Por que tenho que me casar pelo bem de nossa horrível família? Os dois sabemos que não merecem esse sacrifício.

- Sim, e eu também sei que você cumprirá com seu dever. Sempre o fez, e sempre o fará.

- Condenaria a isso? Precisamente você, que sabe o que é casar-se com alguém a quem não se quer.

Encheram os olhos de lágrimas de Rosalie, e deu a volta rapidamente.

- Oh, demônios! - disse Jasper. Cruzou a saleta e tomou a sua irmã pelos ombros, lhe dizendo brandamente - Sinto muito, Rosalie. Não deveria ter dito isso. Você não é a pessoa com quem deveria desafogar minha frustração. Por favor, me perdoe.

Ela se voltou e sorriu com tremor.

- Não, sou eu quem deve pedir perdão - disse, e o abraçou - Oh, Jasper, quero que seja feliz. De verdade. Não me importa a família, nem Redfields, nem nada, se você for feliz. Quer Alice? Quer se casar com ela?

- Não... não sei. Não estou seguro de que nenhum de nós seja capaz de sentir amor. Os FitzAlan são patéticos.

Rosalie assentiu com tristeza.

- Receio que tem razão. Eu me casei estupidamente, os dois sabemos. Não ajudei à família, e tampouco ajudei a mim mesma. Não quero vê-lo apanhado em um casamento assim. Seria mais feliz se casasse com Alice. Não posso imaginar uma cunhada melhor.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Tem razão. Seria um canalha se desse esperanças a Alice. Sei qual é meu dever. Casar-me-ei com quem devo.

* * *

**N/A: **Com quem será que o Jasper vai casar? Tan-tan-tan-daaan... hahahahaha, parece aquelas musicas de aniversário, "Com quem será?, com quem será que o ... vai casar?" hahahaha

E ai, vocês tem alguma ideias e suposições?? Só digo que eu sei com quem vai ser hahahaha

Eu adoro esse Emmett, quando chegar a vez dele, vocês também vão se apaixonar :D

E falando em história eu postei uma short-fic de Natal!! É Bella e Edward, serão quatro capitulos, grandes, hahaha, quem quiser ler é so dar uma olhada no meu perfil, ela se chama "Pedido de Natal" e se gostarem deixem uma review, e eu vo também postar uma sinopse aqui :D

_O mundo de Bella se resume à filha que tem. Viúva, pobre e vivendo em um chalé isolado, ela sabe que o futuro não pode ser muito diferente do que o presente. Porém quando o inverno chega, traz consigo um desconhecido que sofreu um grave acidente e perdeu a memória. Bella o recolhe em sua casa, e a cada dia que passa começa a achar a presença dele mais e mais reconfortante. E não é só: aquele estranho sem nome começa a entrar devagar em seu coração, fazendo-a ver que a lenha que queima na lareira pode aquecer bem menos do que um coração apaixonado!_

Achei essa sinopse tosca, mas já da pra ter uma idéia da história, deem uma passadinha lá :D

• • •

**Joana**: _Não tem comida melhor que waffles de banana, hahaha, como quase todo final de semana, amoo :D_

**Hana-Chan**: _Não se preocupe com isso, sei como é, meu computador de vez em quando decide que não quer mais ligar, tem que apelar pro sentimentalismo com ele para ele ligar na décima tentativa hahaha, ainda bem que ele já passou dessa fase, mas tenho que aproveita em quanto não volta hahahaha._

_• • • _

Deixe uma pobre autora feliz com uma review

É bem simples basta clicar no botão de letras verdes e escrever o que achou do capitulo...

... Ou do meu blá blá blá inutel, ou até mesmo só uma reticências (...)

• • •


	12. Capítulo Doze

**N/A: **Esse capitulo ta pequeno, mas não se preocupem, pois tenho uma surpresa para vocês no final desse capitulo :D

Esse capítulo é dedicado à **todas** minhas leitoras maravilhosas, se você esta lendo, esse capitulo é dedicado à você, e se você me deixou uma review ele é_ duplamente_ dedicado.

**

* * *

Capítulo Doze**

Alice não voltou a ver Jasper aquela noite, apesar de buscá-lo discretamente pelo salão várias vezes. Rosalie parecia preocupada, e mais de uma vez, Alice a viu com o cenho franzido. Alice estava segura de que Rosalie devia estar desgostada por sua cena com a Jessica. Temia que Rosalie lamentasse havê-la convidado a sua casa familiar.

Os pais do Jasper queriam que seu filho se casasse com a senhorita Stanley, e possivelmente Rosalie também o desejasse. Jasper lhe havia dito que a família necessitava de dinheiro, e Alice recordou como tinha visto Rosalie economizar quando estavam comprando roupa e acessórios. Talvez Rosalie também necessitasse que Jasper fizesse um matrimônio vantajoso. E se Rosalie, como Jessica, pensasse que tinha a culpa de que Jasper se negasse a casar-se com a outra jovem? Alice não detectou nenhuma mudança de atitude de Rosalie para com ela, mas tampouco pôde tirar da cabeça que sua amiga estava preocupada.

Alice se deitou com inquietação, e na manhã seguinte, enquanto se vestia, perguntou-se se deveria partir para Londres. Se ela não estivesse no Redfields, possivelmente Jasper não seria tão resistente a casar-se com quem sua família queria. Entretanto, Alice se dava conta de que Jasper nunca poderia sentir algo por uma moça tão fria e altiva como Jessica, e muito menos apaixonar-se por ela. Alice sabia que Jasper não formaria parte de sua vida no futuro. Embora não se casasse com a Jessica, deveria casar-se com alguma outra herdeira, uma que fosse melhor que Jessica Stanley. Portanto, não acreditava que tivesse importância no esquema geral da vida se ela roubava uns quantos dias de felicidade com o Jasper. O único dano seria para seu próprio coração.

Alice foi até o armário e tirou o traje de amazona que Maisie lhe tinha levado dois dias depois que teve lugar a excursão à igreja. Era de veludo azul, e tinha pertencido a Rosalie quando era mais jovem. Ela o tinha deixado no Redfields, e só era necessário descer a bainha para que ficasse bem em Alice.

Rosalie, embora estivesse doente, ocupou-se de dizer a sua criada que arrumasse o traje, e aquilo tinha sido comovedor à Alice. Só conhecia Rosalie desde há umas semanas, e já era melhor com ela que sua tia e suas próprias primas. Maisie também encontrou um par de botas de Rosalie em um armário e, felizmente, Alice e ela tinham o mesmo número de pé, assim podia usá-las.

Alice titubeou, pensando de novo na ausência do Jasper durante a última parte do serão da noite anterior. Possivelmente não desejasse levá-la a montar aquela manhã. Possivelmente se arrependia do que lhe havia dito, ou possivelmente tivesse mudado de opinião sobre Jessica e se deu conta de que devia casar-se com ela apesar de tudo. A Alice lhe encolheu o coração ao pensá-lo. Naquele momento, Maisie pôs a cabeça pela porta para ver se Alice estava pronta para que a penteasse.

- Oh, vai cavalgar, senhorita? - perguntou-lhe, e se aproximou para tirar das mãos o traje de Alice - Então o engomarei enquanto está tomando o café da manhã.

- Eu... não estou certa de que irei montar - disse Alice.

- Não importa. Prepararei-o. E agora, como gostaria que a penteasse hoje? Suponho que algo simples e alto, se for montar a cavalo.

Alice assentiu e deixou que Maisie começasse a fazer suas maravilhas.

Minutos depois, quando entrou na sala de refeições, Alice encontrou mais gente do normal ao redor da mesa. Jasper estava sentado ao outro extremo da mesa, junto a seu pai. Frente a ele, percebeu Alice, estavam sentadas Lady Stanley e sua filha. Jasper estava falando com a senhora Kenwick e seu filho Parke, que estava sentado entre o Jasper e Rosalie. Alice olhou ao Jasper e afastou rapidamente a vista, consciente de que as Stanley a estavam olhando. Junto a elas estavam os três irmãos Norton e Lady Isabella, a irmã do duque.

Quando Alice tomou o assento livre que havia junto a Rosalie, Isabella sorriu.

- Bom dia - disse a Alice - Finalmente Emmett deu permissão ontem à noite para ficar. Ele, é obvio, foi para casa em sua carruagem - acrescentou com um gesto de exasperação - Parece que os livros de contabilidade não podem esperar.

- Me alegro de que ainda estejam aqui - respondeu Alice com sinceridade. A moça lhe tinha caído muito bem.

- Oh, sim - disse Elinor Norton assentindo - Quantos mais sejamos, mais divertida será a excursão a cavalo.

- Excursão? - perguntou Alice.

- Não sabia? Lorde Jasper vai mostrar a todo mundo a propriedade esta tarde – disse Lydia Norton.

- Será muito divertido - disse seu irmão, sir Philip.

Alice olhou ao Jasper diretamente pela primeira vez. Ele tinha uma expressão de causar pena, mas se limitou a dizer:

- A senhorita Brandon já aceitou. Agora não pode voltar atrás.

- Quando soubemos que Lorde Jasper estava planejando uma excursão, quisemos nos unir ao grupo - disse Elinor alegremente.

Alice olhou Jessica, que tinha uma expressão petulante no rosto. Claramente, era ela quem tinha estendido a notícia de que Jasper estava planejando uma excursão pelo imóvel. Devia tê-los ouvido falando e tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para lhes estragar a ocasião de estar juntos.

- Sem dúvida, vocês também irão, senhorita Stanley -lhe disse, embora sem demonstrar o aborrecimento que sentia.

- Sim, claro - respondeu Jessica com um sorriso frio - Não perderia isso por nada do mundo - acrescentou. Depois ficou em pé e disse - Agora, se me desculparem, Lorde Selbrooke, tenho que me ocupar de algumas coisas

- É obvio, Lady Jessica - respondeu o conde, e continuou conversando com o pai de Jessica.

Alice teve que engolir sua decepção. De qualquer modo, seria melhor que tivessem companhia; desse modo, ela poderia desfrutar da tarde com ele, e não teria que preocupar-se com conter aquela paixão que sempre ameaçava apropriar-se deles quando estavam sozinhos. Era muito melhor. Sim.

- Vai vir conosco, Rosalie? - perguntou-lhe Alice.

Rosalie negou com a cabeça.

- Não, acho que é muito cedo. Ficarei com mamãe e as demais senhoras.

A prima Margaret se apressou a informar a de que ela também ia, e Lorde Dunborough, o senhor Willoughby e a maioria da gente jovem. De fato, só a tímida senhorita Cuthbert e sua prima Georgiana, que tinha fobia aos cavalos, ficariam com Rosalie e as damas.

- Lorde Jasper prometeu que iremos a um promontório do que se divisa todo o vale explicou Lydia Norton.

- Não estou segura de que queira subir tanto - objetou Margaret.

- É uma ladeira difícil -lhes disse Isabella - Entretanto, quando chega ao ponto mais alto, pode se ver todo o campo.

- E tomaremos o chá na casa de verão - acrescentou Elinor.

- Será estupendo - disse Alice.

Depois começou a tomar o café da manhã, deixando que o bate-papo emocionado de outros a envolvesse, e tentou ajustar suas expectativas do dia à realidade.

Mais tarde, Alice se levantou da mesa com Rosalie, e ambas subiram juntas as escadas. Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Alice, Rosalie se despediu dela com um sorriso, e Alice entrou. Entretanto, deteve-se em seco e emitiu uma exclamação de angústia.

Ali estava o traje de montar que Maisie tinha engomado e estendido sobre a cama. Entretanto, nunca poderia usá-lo porque parecia em farrapos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rosalie, entrando atrás dela no quarto. Quando viu o desastre, também se queixou - Deus Santo! Quem pôde fazer algo semelhante?

- Não sei - respondeu Alice, incapaz de conter a amargura que sentia – Mas me parece que tenho certa idéia.

- Sim, eu também - disse Rosalie. Aproximou-se da cama e olhou o traje destroçado. Depois se voltou para sua amiga com os olhos brilhantes de cólera - Não se preocupe. Não permitiremos que Jessica se saia com a sua tão facilmente.

Alice sorriu a Rosalie, reconfortada ao ver que queria ajudá-la.

- Mas, como? Já não tenho traje de amazona.

- Porá-te o meu - lhe disse Rosalie - Maisie lhe tirará o desço em um minuto. A excursão não vai sair até dentro de uma hora, mais ou menos. Eu me porei o traje de montar de minha mãe. Não importa que me esteja um pouco longo. Hoje não tenho a ninguém a quem impressionar.

- Mas eu acreditava que você não ia - disse Alice.

- Não ia, em efeito - respondeu Rosalie -, mas Jessica me tem feito trocar de opinião.

Quando o grupo se reuniu no piso de abaixo para sair a dar o passeio, Maisie as tinha arrumado para lhe tirar o baixo ao traje de Rosalie e, além disso, tinha subido o do traje de sua mãe para que ficasse bem.

Rosalie e Alice se uniram a outros, que estavam esperando no vestíbulo principal. Alice teve que reprimir um sorriso ao ver a rosto de surpresa, e depois de ira, que pôs Jessica ao vê-la. Alice lhe devolveu o olhar, sem sorrir, com um desafio. Jessica apertou os lábios e lhe deu as costas.

Durante os seguintes minutos, as pessoas começaram a montar nos cavalos, que os cavalariços tinham levado ao caminho principal. Jasper se aproximou de Constance, lhe dizendo:

- Escolhi a Grei Lady para ti. É uma boa égua, tranqüila e dócil, mas não lenta.

Alice o olhou e sentiu um comichão no estômago, como sempre, ao ouvir o som de sua voz.

- Obrigada. Não montei muito durante estes últimos anos.

- Não estava seguro - respondeu Jasper, e a guiou para a égua.

Alice passou uns instantes conhecendo sua montaria, acariciando sua crina e lhe falando. Depois, Jasper a ajudou a montar e lhe entregou as rédeas. Dominic montou também e se colocou a seu lado.

O pequeno grupo saiu do pátio e tomou o atalho que levava para as granjas da propriedade. Jasper ia à cabeça, e Alice atrás dele.

Rapidamente se deu conta de por que Rosalie havia dito que iria à excursão, porque Jessica se aproximou deles.

- Venha, Jasper - disse, sem olhar a Constance. - Estou certa de que Arion quererá estirar as patas. Façamos uma corrida até o rio.

- Não posso deixar ao resto do grupo - lhe respondeu Jasper - Eu sou o que guia, além de tudo.

- Claro que não pode - interveio Rosalie, que se tinha aproximado trotando - Vamos, Jessica, eu correrei com você.

Jessica apertou os lábios. Afastar-se do grupo com Rosalie não era o que queria. Entretanto, via-se apanhada por sua própria proposta.

- De acordo - disse com cara de poucos amigos, e as duas mulheres saíram cavalgando.

Jasper e Alice observaram como os dois cavalos se afastavam. Como era de se esperar, Jessica ganhou a corrida, porque era uma amazona excelente. Entretanto, Rosalie ganhou o dia, porque ficou junto a Jessica todo o tempo. Por muito que Jessica tentasse manobrar para aproximar-se de Jasper, Rosalie arrumava para interpor-se. Alice sorriu para si, reconfortada pela lealdade de Rosalie.

Alice não recordava a última vez que tinha desfrutado tanto de um passeio. Jasper e ela conversaram e riram, algumas vezes sós e outras com o resto do grupo. Ele lhes mostrou várias das granjas que havia pelo caminho, os cultivos, os bosques e os prados. Sabia o nome de todas as pessoas com as que se cruzaram, e podia contar a história de qualquer parte do terreno. Por seu tom de voz, estava claro que amava aquela terra.

Alice se perguntou qual era o motivo que o mantinha afastado dela; não podia ser só porque seus pais queriam casá-lo com a senhorita Stanley. Além disso, ela nunca tinha visto Jasper falar com Lorde Selbrooke mais do que o estritamente necessário.

Claramente, entre eles havia uma relação muito fria, e algo devia ter causado aquela distância.

Voltaram para casa mais tarde, e se detiveram em um pequeno lago ornamental, em cujo extremo havia uma casa de verão com um agradável atalho que rodeava a borda da água. Na casa de verão encontraram dois criados e duas criadas que tinham levado o lanche em cestas da casa principal. Tinham montado duas mesas grandes sobre cavaletes e as haviam coberto com toalhas brancas. Em uma das mesas havia um grande bule, e a cada lado dele, bandejas de bolachas, biscoitos pequenos, madalenas e sanduíches. Depois de ter montado durante toda a tarde, a comida foi mais que bem-vinda, e todo mundo começou a comer com vontade. Depois se sentaram e conversaram preguiçosamente. Sir Philip e suas irmãs quiseram experimentar dois botes pequenos que estavam amarrados no pequeno mole da casa, e o jovem Parke Kenwick, que parecia muito apaixonado pela senhorita Lydia, ofereceu-se para fazer um grupo de quatro.

Pouco depois, Rosalie convenceu Jessica para que a acompanhasse a dar um passeio pela margem do lago. Jessica não queria, mas Rosalie fez caso omisso de sua hesitação e, tomando-a pelo braço, disse que necessitava que lhe desse sua opinião sobre uns planos de decoração para a sala de música, e a levou. Jessica não teve outro remédio que ceder.

Junto a Alice, Isabella reprimiu um risinho.

- Parece que Rosalie começou a sentir um imenso carinho por Jessica.

Alice a olhou e se deu conta de que Isabella estava a ponto de voltar a rir.

Ela também sorriu e disse:

- Isso parece.

- Pobre Jessica, estou segura de que deve estar muito frustrada. Quer estar pega ao Jasper, mas é muito esnobe para não sentir-se adulada pelas atenções de Lady Hale.

Alice não sabia o que dizer a jovem. Isabella tinha entendido a situação com clareza, mas Alice não estava segura de se conhecia o motivo das ações de Rosalie.

- Bom, deveríamos lhe dar um bom uso ao tempo que Rosalie sacrificou por você - disse, e se voltou para seu anfitrião - Jasper, por que não nos mostra o promontório?

- Claro - respondeu Jasper, e olhou para o lago, onde Rosalie estava caminhando lentamente pelo braço de Jessica - Sim, suponho que é um bom momento.

Todos ficaram a caminho para o promontório para ver a vista do vale. Imediatamente, rodearam a casa principal e entraram em bosque pelo extremo norte. Isabella cavalgou junto a Alice, e justo atrás delas ia Margaret, paquerando com o loiro e tímido Carruthers. Outros homens dirigiam a expedição, abrindo os ramos das árvores. Logo, o terreno começou a levantar-se, e o passo se fez mais lento.

Em pouco tempo, Jasper deteve seu cavalo e se voltou para o grupo.

- A partir de agora teremos que fazer o resto do caminho andando.

Ante a idéia de caminhar, a idéia de admirar as vistas perdeu todo encanto para a Margaret. Enquanto desmontavam, disse:

- E temos que subir andando até o pico? Eu não levo roupa adequada.

Fez uma careta expressiva enquanto olhava o caminho que subia e seu traje de montar. Então olhou ao Carruthers com expressão suplicante.

- Acho que preferiria ficar aqui. Esta clareira do bosque é muito agradável. Se alguém quisesse ficar comigo, claro...

- Para mim será um prazer - disse o senhor Carruthers com galanteria.

Alice suspirou.

- Possivelmente eu também devesse ficar - disse Alice com um suspiro.

Em realidade, era o último que desejava, mas não se sentia confortável deixando a sua prima só com um homem a quem mal conhecia. Poderia ser perigoso para o bom nome de uma jovem.

Isabella olhou a Alice e depois a Margaret, e disse:

- Oh, não, têm que admirar a vista do vale. Eu ficarei. Estou muito cansada, e subi muitas vezes ao promontório.

Alice olhou a jovem com gratidão.

- Está segura de que não se importa?

- Claro que não - respondeu Isabella - Só vim porque não queria estar ali quando Jessica voltasse de seu passeio pelo lago.

Ao final, o senhor Willoughby, cujo cavalo estava dando sinais de fadiga, decidiu ficar também, assim só Jasper e Alice seguiram o caminho. Caminharam levando as rédeas dos cavalos, e logo estiveram ocultos entre as árvores. O caminho se tornou cada vez mais e mais difícil, e ficaram em silêncio, porque necessitavam do fôlego para subir.

Passaram junto a uma pequena casa com o telhado de palha, junto à qual havia um abrigo. Parecia uma casinha de conto.

- Quem vive aí? - perguntou ao Jasper.

- Ninguém. Está há anos abandonada - respondeu ele - Poderíamos deixar aqui os cavalos - disse, e atou as rédeas dos cavalos a uns ramos baixos.

Seguiram caminhando até o cume, e à medida que avançavam, o terreno se tornou rochoso e as árvores começaram a escassear. De vez em quando ele a agarrava pelo braço para ajudá-la a subir uma pedra, e Alice sentia o toque de sua mão com intensidade. Alcançaram o pico, uma rocha que se sobressaía e se erguia sobre a paisagem, oferecendo uma esplêndida vista.

- Oh! - disse Alice - É lindo!

Jasper assentiu, olhando para o vale.

- Este sempre foi um de meus lugares favoritos. Antes me sentava aqui e sonhava... Todo tipo de tolices.

- Com certeza não eram tolices - lhe disse Alic.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Eram coisas impossíveis, de qualquer modo. Hoje em dia não há lugar para um corsário nem um cavalheiro - comentou com um sorriso. Depois apontou adiante - Vê o rio que desce do Cowden? E ali está o campanário de São Edmundo - explicou e apontou duas granjas que tinham passado pelo caminho aquela tarde.

- Ama muito esta terra, não é? - perguntou-lhe Alice.

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

- E por que o diz?

- Nota-se na voz. E também se nota porque conhece seus arrendatários e a suas famílias. Perguntou por eles. Surpreende-me que tenha estado afastado de sua propriedade durante tanto tempo.

Ele a olhou com os olhos brilhantes e frios.

- Meu pai e eu estamos... distanciados. Tivemos uma grande briga faz anos. Ele me ordenou que fosse da terra. Depois disso não podia voltar, e tampouco teria querido embora tivesse podido. Cortei meus laços com o Redfields então. Desprezava este lugar. Desprezava a minha família.

Alice gemeu suavemente, e ele a olhou.

- Desaprova-o.

- Não. Só... surpreende-me. Não me tinha dado conta de que o passado fosse tão doloroso para você.

- Fiz tudo o que pude por fugir de meu passado, mas é algo difícil de conseguir.

Alice tomou a mão, e ele sorriu.

- Querida Alice - lhe disse - Sempre é tão boa, sempre está disposta a oferecer sua compreensão, seu calor. Receio que ficaria assombrada se soubesse o que era minha família em realidade.

- Estou certa de que não sou tão boa como você pensa - disse ela - E seja o que for sua família, eu conheço sua irmã e você, e nenhum dos dois são maus.

- Talvez Rosalie e eu não sejamos maus. Só negligentes... egoístas... - Jasper suspirou. Depois lhe indicou uma rocha - Venha, sente-se comigo e lhe falarei dos FitzAlan.

* * *

**N/A: **Que final eim? Ficaram curiosos? Não se preocupem, pois tenho uma surpresa, meu presente de Natal à vocês é mais um capitulo, depois da meia noite, dia 25 :D

Vai ser um capitulo emocionante, hahaha, e irão descobrir todos os segredos sujos da família de Jasper e Rosalie e também tem uma surpresinha para vocês nesse capitulo, muahahaha.

E não pensem que só porque eu vo postar outro capitulo meia noite, não há razãopara não me mandar reviews. Mande-me review, porque meu Natal vai ficar ainda melhor com as maravilhosas reviews que me mandam :D

• • •

**Feliz Natal! A todas vocês, tenham um ótimo Natal, amores da minha vida :D**

• • •

Quer deixar meu natal mais especial?

Me mande uma review que você conseguira!

Muito simples basta clicar no botãozinho de letras verdes ai em baixo!

• • •


	13. Capítulo Treze

**N/A: **Eu sei que eu disse que ia postar meia noite, mas eu fiquei na casa da minha vó até as duas da manhã O.o, mas como prometi postar esse capitulo como presente de Natal à todas vocês, queridas leitoras ou leitores, aqui está ele :D

Qualquer erro estranho ai, é que eu tava meio que dormindo e não vi os nomes direitos, eu to quase dormindo aqui no computador, relevem qualquer idiotice que aparece no que eu escrevi hahahaha

• • •

Capítulo _especial _dedicado à **Malu VPC**, **Joana** e sua amiga _Sarinha_, **Hitsugaya Nanami **e **PaulaSammet**.

• • •

Uhuuull **50 **reviews! Só queria dizer hahaha :D

**

* * *

Capítulo 13**

- Rosalie e eu temos muito pouca diferença de idade, só um ano - começou a dizer Jasper quando se sentaram sobre a rocha. Segurava uma de suas mãos entre as suas, e lhe acariciava a palma com um dedo, suavemente, enquanto falava.

- Tínhamos um irmão mais velho, Terence. Era três anos mais velho que eu. E tínhamos uma irmã pequena, Ivy. Era uma menina linda. Lembro que eu pensava que parecia um anjo. Meu irmão, entretanto, não era nenhum anjo. Terence sempre foi um prepotente, um valentão. Aterrorizava a Rosalie e a mim quando éramos pequenos, mas Ivy era muito pequena e a ela não incomodava. Nossa babá sabia como era Terence, e fez tudo o que pôde por nos proteger - disse com amargura - Embora não fosse muito, porque nossos pais não queriam ouvir nada mau do Terence. Ele era o herdeiro, o filho perfeito. Para meus pais, não podia fazer nada mau. Por sorte, Rosalie e eu nos tínhamos um ao outro, assim pudemos unir forças para combatê-lo. E, finalmente, ele se foi ao Eton e só tivemos que suportá-lo durante as férias.

Fez uma pausa e olhou com tristeza a vista que havia ante eles.

-Terence melhorou quando crescemos. Nunca chegamos a nos levar bem, mas ao menos nos deixava em paz. Não tínhamos que estar muito com ele. depois do Eton, foi a Oxford durante alguns anos, e quando se cansou da universidade, foi visitar o Continente, e viveu em Londres durante um tempo. Finalmente voltou a viver em casa, mas eu já não estava muito no Redfields. Tinha começado em Oxford então, e depois estava muito ocupado vivendo a vida de Londres. Rosalie tampouco estava muito em casa. Fez sua estréia e depois se casou. Nenhum dos dois nos demos conta...

Naquele momento, deteve-se. A Alice lhe encolheu o estômago. Quase teve o desejo de que ele não continuasse.

- Mas, finalmente, em uma das ocasiões nas que Rosalie veio de visita, Ivy confiou nela. É obvio, tinha muito medo de dizer a meus pais, porque estava segura de que não acreditariam. Ivy disse a Rosalie que Terence havia... tinha estado forçando-a durante os dois anos anteriores; minha irmã só tinha quatorze anos. E estava desesperada.

- Oh, Jasper - sussurrou Alice. Abraçou-o e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro -. Sinto muitíssimo...

Ele se voltou para ela e lhe passou os braços em redor do corpo. Apoiou a face contra sua cabeça, e continuou falando com a voz rouca, em um murmúrio.

- Rosalie me escreveu e me pediu que viesse rapidamente ao Redfields para que as ajudasse. Ela tinha medo, mas esperava que enquanto estivesse ali, Terence não tentasse nada com Ivy. Fez que Ivy dormisse em seu quarto, com ela. Sem embargo, Terence tentou passar por cima de Rosalie. Quis levar Ivy a montar a cavalo com ele, e Rosalie enfrentou a ele. Disse-lhe que sabia tudo o que tinha feito. Ele o negou, é obvio. Jurou que Ivy estava inventando tudo. Rosalie foi falar com meus pais, junto à Ivy, e contaram tudo. E meus pais... meus pais ficaram do lado de Terence, como sempre. Não acreditaram em Ivy. Rosalie lhes rogou que permitissem que levasse Ivy para viver com ela em Londres; entretanto, negaram-se. Disseram que isso não falaria bem da família, e que temiam que Ivy estendesse suas mentiras sobre Terence e sobre eles por aí...

Jasper soltou a Alice e ficou em pé, como se fosse incapaz de permanecer imóvel durante mais tempo. Caminhou de um lado a outro, e ela o observou com impotência, contemplando sua dor sem poder fazer nada por mitigá-lo.

- Rosalie assegurou à Ivy que nem tudo estava perdido. Disse-lhe que quando eu chegasse a tiraríamos dali. Entretanto, Ivy não acreditou - disse Jasper, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas-. E por que ia acreditar? Todos tínhamos falhado. Durante dois anos tinha sofrido os ataques do Terence e não tínhamos feito nada.

- Mas não sabiam! -gritou Alice, ficando em pé de um salto-. Não podia sabê-lo.

- Sim sabia como era meu irmão. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção às coisas quando estava no Redfields. Deveria ter falado com o Ivy. Deus Santo, se a tivesse olhado, certamente me teria dado conta de sua infelicidade. Mas não me dava conta. Minha única ocupação era me divertir em Londres - disse ele. Virou-se e, olhando para o horizonte, prosseguiu - Ivy se suicidou pouco depois de que eu chegara. Roubou a pistola de meu pai, foi ao bosque e disparou na cabeça.

- Oh, Jasper! - Alice foi para ele e o abraçou com o coração encolhido de dor - Sinto. Sinto muitíssimo.

Ele a abraçou também.

- Por isso briguei com o Terence em seu enterro. Sem dúvida, alguém te terá contado já esta história. Não a surpreenderá saber, então, que meu pai ficou do lado de meu irmão outra vez. Expulsou-me e me disse que não voltasse nunca. Eu lhe disse que não queria voltar a pôr os pés nessa casa. Parti. Meu tio, o irmão de minha mãe, comprou-me um posto nos hussardos, e fui à Península. Nunca voltei a ver nem a falar com meus pais nem com meu irmão até que Terence se matou em um acidente de equitação. Meu pai teve que me mandar voltar então. Eu me tinha convertido no herdeiro, e tinha que voltar. Não havia nada que desejasse menos.

Alice o abraçou com mais força, como se quisesse espremê-lo para que a dor saísse dele. Jasper se voltou para ela e a rodeou com seus braços. Ficaram assim durante um longo temo. Depois, lhe beijou o cabelo.

- Obrigado - murmurou.

- Queria fazer com que se sentisse melhor - respondeu ela, esfregando as suas costas com um movimento circular para acalmá-lo.

- Consegue isso. Me acredite, consegue isso - disse Jasper.

Ele titubeou, esticando-se ligeiramente, e ela ficou quieta em resposta, esperando.

Então, uma gota de água caiu em Alice no ombro, e outra nas costas.

- Que demônios...?

Jasper soltou a Alice e se virou para trás, olhando o céu.

A conversa os tinha apanhado tanto que nenhum se deu conta de que se formava uma tormenta. As nuvens brancas que tinham refrescado aquele dia se converteram em um véu cinza.

- Será melhor que voltemos - disse Jasper.

Tomou pelo braço e começaram a descer pela colina. As gotas caíam cada vez com mais freqüência. A chuva enlameou o chão e o fez escorregadio, e eles tiveram que avançar cada vez com mais lentidão para evitar cair. Quando chegaram até as árvores, os ramos lhes serviram de refúgio, mas o vento e a chuva se intensificaram tanto que não serviu de nada. Ele escorregou, e ambos cambalearam. Jasper se agarrou ao ramo de uma árvore, mas os dois caíram ao chão de costas e deslizaram para baixo até que puderam frear contra a raiz proeminente de uma árvore.

Jasper se sentou e a olhou. Alice riu e lhe tirou um raminho que se tinha enganchado no cabelo. Ele riu também. Levantaram-se e continuaram descendo até os cavalos. Os animais estavam nervosos pelo som dos trovões.

Jasper apontou o abrigo que havia junto à casinha de campo.

- Entre. Esperaremos aí. Eu vou levar aos cavalos ao abrigo.

Alice assentiu. Enquanto Jasper desatava aos cavalos e os conduzia ao abrigo, ela correu para a casa, segurando a saia do vestido o melhor que podia. Não sabia por que se incomodava, porque já tinha o traje empapado e cheio de gravetos por causa da queda. Além disso, se tinham aderido raminhos e folhas ao veludo da saia, ao deslizar pelo chão.

A porta da cabana se abriu com um rangido, e Alice entrou na habitação. Deixou a porta aberta apesar da chuva, porque dentro havia pouca luz no único cômodo da casa. Além disso, Alice tinha frio com aquela roupa tão molhada, e estremeceu. Abraçada a si mesmo, avançou pela habitação, olhando a seu redor. Não havia muito que ver; era um lugar simples e com poucos móveis. A habitação tinha duas janelas pequenas, e nela havia uma cama contra a parede, uma pequena mesa com uma cadeira no centro e, junto à chaminé, uma cadeira de balanço. Uma capa de pó o cobria tudo. Alice se perguntou quanto tempo estaria desabitada aquela casa, parecia que vários anos.

Jasper entrou na cabana correndo e se deteve olhar a habitação.

- Temo que não há muito aqui - disse. Depois olhou Alice – Está tremendo.

- Só um pouco. É pela umidade.

- A umidade? - Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha com ironia - Está empapada.

Ele se aproximou da chaminé e se ajoelhou frente a ela.

- Espero que ainda funcione - comentou, enquanto procurava a manivela do tiro. Começou a acender o fogo com os troncos que havia sob a lareira. Alice se ocupou em tirar ramos e folhas que pudesse encontrar-se no cabelo. Jasper demorou um pouco em conseguir que o fogo prendesse. Milagrosamente, o tiro funcionava o suficientemente bem para impedir que a fumaça entrasse na habitação.

Ela tirou as forquilhas que ainda ficavam no cabelo e as deixou na mesa; depois retorceu os cachos para lhes tirar a maior parte da água. Enquanto se penteava o cabelo com os dedos, Jasper conseguiu que o fogo ardesse alegremente.

- Venha, sente-se junto à chaminé - lhe disse. Alice se aproximou e se deteve a seu lado. Ele sorriu e lhe tirou uma folhinha do cabelo.

- Devo parecer um desastre - murmurou Alice.

- Parece uma ninfa do bosque - respondeu ele, e sorriu mais amplamente – Uma ninfa do bosque muito molhada.

- É certo, estou empapada - disse ela, estremecendo-se de novo.

- Deveria tirar a roupa - disse ele.

Seus olhares ficaram apanhados, e as palavras do Jasper ficaram suspensas no ar. De repente, Alice ficou sem fôlego.

- Eu... né...

Sua mente se encheu de imagens de si mesma, tirando-a roupa diante de Jasper, e estranhamente, o calor que sentiu foi menos de vergonha que de impaciência. Seus tremores já não os provocava o frio.

Ele deu a volta bruscamente e olhou a seu redor, e depois atravessou a habitação com movimentos um pouco tensos. Havia um pequeno baú aos pés da cama, e Jasper o abriu. Tirou uma manta e a sacudiu.

- Tenha. Esta manta estará menos suja que a que está sobre a cama. Tire o vestido e se envolva com ela. Depois estenderemos suas coisas na cadeira para que sequem.

Enquanto falava, ele tirou a jaqueta e a pendurou sobre o espaldar da cadeira de balanço, como se quisesse lhe fazer uma demonstração. Quando começou a desabotoar o colete, Alice seguiu seus movimentos sem dar-se conta. Observou como seus dedos longos e flexíveis desabotoavam os botões um a um, incapaz de afastar a vista.

- Vamos - disse ele com a voz rouca - Deve fazê-lo. Do contrário adoecerá. Eu... eu sairei enquanto você se despe.

- Não, molhar-se-á muito se o fizer. Agora chove com mais força – protestou Alice.

- Mas se já estou empapado.

É obvio, tinha razão, mas Alice negou com a cabeça.

- Será... será suficiente que se vire.

Ele assentiu e se aproximou de novo à arca que havia aos pés da cama. Abriu-a e tirou outra manta. Alice se voltou para o fogo e começou a desabotoar o corpete de seu traje de montar com os dedos trêmulos. Depois abriu a saia; pesava muito por causa da água, e a deslizou rapidamente até o chão, onde aterrissou com um golpe úmido. Então, Alice agarrou ambos os lados do corpete e começou a tirá-lo.

Pensou no Jasper, que estava atrás dela, e se perguntou se seriamente continuava olhando à cama ou se estava observando como ela se despia. O calor que sentiu nas entranhas ao pensar em que ele pudesse estar olhando-a fez que se perguntasse o que preferia em realidade. Tirou o corpete e se deteve. Sem poder evitá-lo, olhou por cima de seu ombro para trás.

Não deveria tê-lo feito. Equivocou-se, porque Jasper estava comportando-se como todo cavalheiro; estava de costas a ela. Tirou as botas e a camisa. Tinha as costas nuas, e Alice pôde admirar a largura de seus ombros em contraste com a fina cintura; ela observou como se moviam os músculos das costas enquanto ele se agarrava os lados das calças e os puxava para baixo. Não era uma tarefa fácil; estavam tão molhadas que teve que afastá-las da pele.

Alice sabia que se enganara. Vê-lo nu era pior, muito pior, que vê-lo com a roupa empapada. Não podia afastar os olhos da curva de suas nádegas e de suas coxas. Tinha as pernas longas, duras e magras. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem nu, e nunca se esperara que fosse tão cativante. Jamais teria pensado que as formas nuas do Jasper poderiam lhe derreter as entranhas.

Deve ter emitido um suave som, porque ele voltou a cabeça, e seus olhares se encontraram. Alice soube que devia virar-se e olhar novamente ao fogo. Deveria sentir-se humilhada pelo fato de que a tivesse surpreendido olhando-o; entretanto, viu-se a si mesma voltando-se para Jasper.

Lenta, deliberadamente, com os olhos fixos em seu rosto, tirou o corpete e o deixou cair ao chão. Ficou ante ele vestida unicamente com a camisa e a combinação. Ele se virou lentamente para ela, olhando-a com os olhos obscurecidos e os punhos apertados.

Então, Alice pôde admirar o de pés a cabeça; era poderoso e masculino. Eram marcadas as linhas das costelas e a curva dos músculos sob a suave pele dos braços e do peito. Alice continuou baixando o olhar por seu estômago plano, e foi a vista de seu membro viril o que a deixou assombrada. Não tinha idéia do que esperar, e nunca teria sonhado que a vista do despertar do desejo masculino intensificasse tanto sua própria necessidade.

A respiração de Alice entrecortou-se. Estava excitada e assustada, e sentia outras muitas coisas. Qualquer um lhe diria que não devia fazê-lo. Que deveria vestir a roupa de novo e sair correndo daquela casa. Entretanto, não tinha intenção de fazê-lo. Certamente estava agindo impulsivamente, mas sabia que aquilo era o que queria. Jasper era a pessoa a que desejava. Sabia que ele não podia casar-se com ela, que não ia casar se com ela, e sabia que outros considerariam que estava cometendo um engano. Mas não se importava.

Desejava ao Jasper. Desejava aquele momento. Apesar das demais coisas que pudessem acontecer depois, queria fazer o amor com ele. Queria abrir-se a ele, deixar que tomasse entre seus braços e que lhe ensinasse tudo o que podia haver entre um homem e uma mulher. O resto de sua vida poderia ser sombrio e vazio, mas naquele momento conheceria a paixão.

Alice puxou o laço da gola de sua camisa e o laço se desfez. Lentamente, um por um, desabotoou cada atadura até que os dois lados estiveram separados e deixaram à vista uma estreita franja de sua pele, que baixava do centro de seu peito.

Então, apanhou com as mãos cada lado.

- Alice... - sussurrou Jasper - Não. Não deveria fazê-lo.

- Quero fazê-lo.

Ele engoliu a saliva, olhando-a durante um longo instante, e quando repetiu seu nome, não o fez como uma advertência, mas com um suspiro de desejo:

- Alice...

Caminhou para ela lentamente. Ela, sem deixar de olhá-lo, tirou a camisa e a deixou cair ao chão. Ele se aproximou mais, e ela desatou a lateral de sua combinação de musselina e a soltou até que caísse a seus pés. Ele se deteve tão somente uns centímetros dela. Alice começou a desatar as calças, mas Jasper lhe agarrou com delicadeza as mãos, detendo-a. Com um sorriso, tomou as estreitas fitas que seguravam o objeto e as desatou.

Depois apoiou as palmas das mãos na cintura de Alice, estendeu os dedos sobre sua pele e os deslizou pelo interior das calças para começar a descê-las. Passou-lhe as palmas pela carne, deixando um rastro de calor e expondo sua pele centímetro a centímetro.

Alice tomou ar bruscamente ao notar as palmas de suas mãos e as polpas de seus dedos, ásperas depois de anos de equitação, roçando-a com leveza, e sentiu uma dor entre as pernas, uma pulsação frouxa.

Jasper lhe olhou os seios; Alice tinha os mamilos endurecidos como resposta a suas carícias. Seu sorriso se fez mais amplo pela satisfação masculina que sentiu, e terminou de tirar a roupa interior de Alice. Ficou imóvel durante um instante, com as mãos sobre os quadris de Alice, explorando todo seu corpo com o olhar.

Ele tinha toda a atenção de Alice com seus olhos, ardentes e intensos, enquanto lhe acariciava os flancos lenta e suavemente, provocando nela até a mais diminuta das sensações. Acariciou-lhe o peito, brincando com seus mamilos, e lhe deslizou as mãos pelas costas, pelas curvas dos quadris, pelas nádegas.

Seu membro pressionava ligeiramente a Alice no abdômen. Ela estava assombrada por cada novo prazer que lhe causavam as mãos do Jasper. E então, assombrando-a mais, lhe passou uma mão entre as pernas. Alice ofegou enquanto, inconscientemente, abria-se para ele. Seus dedos masculinos brincaram com sua carne. Acariciou-a com delicadeza, separando aquelas dobras tão sensíveis. Constance se aferrou a seus braços, porque aquele prazer novo e intenso lhe estava atravessando todo o corpo. Engoliu a saliva, e com uma imensa surpresa refletida nos olhos, olhou-o. Ele continuou olhando-a também, enquanto fazia magia com os dedos, assimilando cada uma das sutis mudanças do semblante de Alice à medida que uma nova sensação se apropriava dela.

Alice nunca havia sentido nada semelhante. Nunca teria imaginado que existia tanto calor, ou tanto prazer, que pudesse consumi-la daquele modo. Jasper nem sequer a tinha beijado ainda, e ela já estava tremendo por causa de uma necessidade entristecedora, uma delícia tão intensa que tinha a impressão de que ia explodir por sua pressão. E então, explodiu seriamente. Emitiu um pequeno grito quando a paixão a invadiu. Estalou no centro de seu ser e se estendeu por seu organismo em ondas. Alice se moveu contra Jasper, com o corpo tão tenso que estava tremendo.

Derreteu-se. Não existia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Os joelhos lhe fraquejaram, assim a única coisa que a mantinha em pé era o braço que Jasper lhe tinha passado pela cintura. Ela apoiou a cabeça contra seu peito e o abraçou. O coração pulsava com muita força, e tinha a pele quente e úmida. Alice ouvia sua respiração entrecortada.

- Jasper... - sussurrou e ergueu os olhos para ele - foi... mais do que eu... foi maravilhoso. Mas, e você? Quero dizer, você... - Alice se interrompeu e se ruborizou.

Ele sorriu. Com os olhos brilhantes, tomou a manta da cadeira e a sacudiu. Depois a estendeu sobre o chão.

- Não se preocupe, querida - lhe disse, tomando-a nos braços e deitando-a com delicadeza sobre a manta. Quando se estendeu junto a ela, acrescentou - Só acabamos de começar.

E, por fim, inclinou-se e a beijou.

* * *

**N/A: **E ai, gostaram desse final? Eu gostei hahahaha, provavelmente vocês não, mas isso é só para atiçar a curiosidade hahahahaha

Por essa capitulo já da para ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer no proximo... Vou deixar vocês adivinharem hahahaha

Meu Natal foi mais lucrativo que eu esperava, ganhei três presentes da _mamãe_, um livro (A música que mudou minha vida), uma sandalia da Melissa (adoro Melissa, principalmente o cheirinho, é tão bom, hahaha) e uma camisa do Snoop, que eu descobri que seu verdadeiro nome é Peanuts, nada a ver com o do português hahaha

Também ganhei outro livro, da minha tia e madrinha, o livro _Para Sempre_, eu tinha ele no computador, ainda bem que não li, hahaha, e uma camera digital, que é presente de aniversário que só recebi no Natal, mas releva hahahaha

E vocês, o que ganharam nesse Natal? (Não precisa responder, mas como eu não falei com minha amiga ainda to contando a novidade para vocês, hahaha, sério pode ignorar, mas se quiserem contar, adorarei saber :D)

E para aqueles que leem minha outra fanfic, Pedido de Natal, não vo postar hoje, só mais tarde, mais ou menos umas quatro horas da tarde, mas não se preocupem, que quero terminar ela amanhã, entao vão ser dois capitulos :D

• • •

Se você for louco como eu, e esta no computador às três da manhã

Ou vai ler isso mais tarde, tipo num horário de pessoa normal,

Deixe uma review, como sempre é só clicar no botão de letras verdes

Facil e Rápido :D

• • •

_p.s. Qualquer erro, relevem, eu to quase desmaiando de sono, e se virem um me avisem para eu ajeitar ;D_


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

**N/A: **Gente, foi mal a demora, mas meu computador resolveu ter um ataque existencial e decidiu não ligar e quando ligou demorou só meia hora para entrar no msn, então já da pra ver que não tinha como eu postar antes, mas aqui esta o capitulo, quentinho :D

O capitulo continua na parte em que eles se beijaram, entao quem não quiser ler ele fazendo... é... amor, não leia o começo, vo deixa uma notinha dizendo quando acabar o ato hahaha, mas não é nada de muito explicito, ja que sou eu que estou postando, hahaha, não tenho idade real para ler esse tipo de coisa, mas minha idade mental é bem mais velha que isso, minha amiga diz que estou com 45 anos hahaha, daqui a pouco entro na menopausa :D

Então vamos mentir e dizer que eu tenho 25, hahahahaha, mas se você não tem minha "idade" não leia o começo só procura a notinha dizendo que já é seguro ler :D

Capitulo dedicado à... pera ai deixa eu ir lá ver... ele vai para a **su-chan** e **todos **ou outros que mandaram review, não vou botar todas que me mandaram review no ultimo capitulo, porque meu olho ta doendo, hahaha, mas saibam que esse capitulo tambem é para vocês!

**

* * *

Capítulo Quatorze**

Jasper a beijou como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, lentamente, procurando todo o prazer. Não houve pressa por satisfazer sua própria necessidade, só uma tranqüila exploração. Alice, assombrada e farta, devolveu-lhe os beijos com um prazer lânguido; teria se conformado permanecendo ali, entre seus braços, para sempre, e não fazendo nada mais.

Deslizou as mãos preguiçosamente por seus braços, desfrutando do tato de sua pele sob as palmas, traçando a curva de seus músculos. A tensão que não se notava em seus beijos estava em seu corpo. Alice sabia que era presa do desejo, e que aqueles beijos tranqüilos e ternos eram o resultado de um controle férreo. Agradava-lhe a intensidade de sua paixão, o fato de saber que a desejasse tanto. Acariciou-lhe o centro do peito, e o estremecimento do Jasper acendeu um novo calor nela.

Não tinha acreditado que pudesse excitar-se tão rapidamente depois do cataclismo que já tinha experimentado, e o fogo que começou a devorá-la a deixou atônita. Devia ter feito algum movimento que mostrou sua surpresa, porque Jasper ergueu a cabeça e a olhou com um sorriso.

- Acreditava que isso era a única coisa que iria ter? - murmurou, e quando Alice assentiu, beijou-lhe a comissura dos lábios - Há mais. Muito mais. Prometo isso.

Jasper lhe beijou as faces, o queixo, as sobrancelhas, as pálpebras. Depois se concentrou no lóbulo da orelha; o lambeu e mordiscou até que ela sentiu dardos de sensações e calor no abdômen. Alice se moveu com inquietação debaixo dele, incapaz de permanecer quieta ante suas carícias brincalhonas. Alice deixou escapar uma exalação e lhe passou as mãos pelas costas. Achava excitante a textura suave de sua pele e a firmeza dos músculos, as linhas duras de suas costelas, os pontos ossudos de seus ombros e clavículas, os cachos de pêlo que lhe adornavam o peito.

Jasper se deitou sobre ela e colocou uma perna entre as suas, fazendo com que as separasse. Apoiou seu peso sobre os antebraços, mas sua carne estava apertada contra a longitude do torso de Alice, e ela o sentia contra a parte mais tenra e íntima de seu corpo, duro e pesado, pulsante. Jasper lhe beijou todo o pescoço, mordiscando-a, e posou a mão sobre um de seus seios, acariciando a suave curva. Depois a beijou, movendo-se com infinita paciência sobre o arco do seio, chegando por fim ao botão endurecido do mamilo. Com a língua, traçou a borda exterior da aréola, desenhando lentamente círculos, uma e outra vez, até que finalmente tocou a ponta ereta do centro. Acariciou-a, brincando com ela de modo que se endurecesse mais e mais.

Alice queria que o tomasse em sua boca. Recordava como o tinha sugado, com a boca quente e úmida, e como cada sucção tinha sido como o puxão de uma corda que conectava com suas vísceras. A cada lambida de sua língua, ela queria mais. Desejava-o tanto que, inconscientemente, afundou os calcanhares e se ergueu. Passou-lhe as unhas, ligeiramente, pelas costas, e afundou os dedos nas nádegas. Ele emitiu um grunhido e, finalmente, tomou o mamilo com a boca, sugou-o e o rodeou com a língua. Ela emitiu um soluço ao sentir o calor que se estava gerando em suas entranhas de novo, tão prazenteiro, tão intenso que quase era dor.

Quando achou que não poderia suportar mais, que explodiria de prazer, ele liberou seu mamilo. Durante um momento, ficou imóvel, com a respiração entrecortada e os músculos contraídos. Depois a beijou entre os seios e tomou entre os lábios o outro mamilo. Alice gemeu e se arqueou contra ele. O desejo pulsava entre suas pernas; estava úmida e dolorida. Ele desceu a mão e a deslizou para as dobras escorregadias de seu corpo; ela tinha achado que não podia estar mais excitada, mas o calor que sentia se fez quase insuportável ao receber as carícias de sua mão e seus dedos. Moveu os quadris contra ele e ouviu um grunhido de Jasper, que indicava sua última capacidade de controle.

Então, ele se moveu e se colocou entre suas pernas, separando-lhe Alice notou a ponta de seu membro contra o corpo e gemeu, elevando o corpo para receber a Jasper. Notou uma pontada de dor e se queixou brandamente. Ele se deteve, com o corpo rígido e trêmulo pelo esforço. Entretanto, não lhe importava a dor, não podia esperar mais, e lhe acariciou os quadris para urgi-lo a que continuasse.

Jasper penetrou em seu corpo e ela ofegou, assombrada e deleitada. Ele a encheu e a estendeu até seus limites, e foi maravilhoso, como se o vazio que tinha por dentro por fim tivesse sido repleto. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, queria mais. Queria que ele penetrasse mais nela, queria que a possuísse, queria possuí-lo.

Ele começou a mover-se, e Constance se deu conta de que isso era exatamente o que queria. Jasper se retirou lentamente, e ela esteve a ponto de protestar para que não a deixasse, mas não foi necessário. Em vez disso, ele a investiu e voltou a afundar-se em seu corpo, mais profundamente e com mais força. Alice emitiu um suave som, em parte gemido, em parte risada, ante o puro gozo que lhe provocavam seus movimentos. Ele a estava acariciando por dentro, movendo-se a um ritmo constante que cada vez era mais rápido, mais duro...

E ela se movia com ele, notando como se formava em seu interior uma bola de prazer que cada investida convertia em algo mais intenso. Alice cravou os dedos na manta que havia debaixo dela e se agarrou com força para não sair voando. Naquela ocasião, a sensação que se estava apropriando de lhe resultava familiar. Sabia como ia explodir a paixão em seu interior, e isso fazia que o desejasse mais. Salvo que então, o gozo era inclusive mais forte, mais selvagem, porque estava unida a ele naquela dança de desejo.

E finalmente, chegou... o prazer a cegou, estalando ao vermelho vivo em seu centro e estendendo-se por cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ela gritou e se arqueou contra Jasper enquanto ele continuava investindo-a até que sua própria respiração se uniu ao de Alice.

Ela o abraçou, e seus corpos ficaram grudados um ao outro, fundidos naquela tormenta de paixão. Jasper se relaxou contra ela, com o rosto contra seu pescoço. Alice percebeu sua respiração, acalmando-se, e sentiu que seu corpo perdia a tensão anterior; de fato, ela mal tinha a energia necessária para falar ou para agir.

Ele a beijou no pescoço. Depois rodou e se deitou no chão, e passando o braço pelos ombros, fez que se encolhesse a seu lado. Alice achou que sua cabeça se adaptava perfeitamente à curva do ombro do Jasper. Estirou o braço sobre seu peito e começou a lhe acariciar a pele suavemente. Sentia-se um pouco dolorida... e completamente satisfeita.

**(****N/A: A partir daqui vocês podem ler seguramente sem nenhuma cena... hum... é... constrangedora, isso!)**

Aquilo, pensou Alice, era amar a um homem. Ela alguma vez o tinha sabido antes, como ia sabê-lo? Nunca havia sentido o alcance do amor ao completo, a maneira em que o coração, a alma e o corpo se abraçavam a outra pessoa, acariciavam-no de todas as formas possíveis. Era algo muito belo.

Entretanto, Alice sabia que tudo se tornara muito mais complicado, e não queria pensar nisso. Naquele momento só queria desfrutar do momento, abandonar-se à alegria e a satisfação. Japer a beijou na fronte e tomou a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. Depois de lhe beijar cada um dos dedos, disse-lhe:

- É a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Alice soltou um risinho. Sabia que ele era um bobo por pensar aquilo, e se sentia imensamente contente por que o pensasse. Ele enumerou todos os detalhes de sua beleza, até que ela teve que beijá-lo, rindo-se, para que calasse. E então, passaram alguns minutos sem que nenhum dos dois falasse.

- Alice - disse ele por fim, e ela percebeu um tom de voz de algo irrevogável em sua voz, o tom da razão e o pensamento. Estava muito segura de que não queria ouvir o que ele estava a ponto de lhe dizer.

- Não - sussurrou Alice rapidamente, e lhe pôs o dedo sobre os lábios para sossegá-lo. Beijou-o na face, apoiou o rosto no dele e acrescentou - Não falemos disso agora. Mais tarde haverá tempo suficiente.

- Temos que voltar.

- Sei.

Custou-lhe um enorme esforço separar-se dele. Ficou em pé e procurou sua roupa interior, que tinha terminado perigosamente perto do fogo. Ao menos, os trajes já estavam quase secos. O traje de amazona, entretanto, continuava bastante úmido. O rico veludo de que estava confeccionado tinha absorvido muita água. Não obstante, não havia mais remédio que pô-lo. Quando terminou de vestir-se, Alice arrumou o cabelo o melhor que pôde com as poucas forquilhas que ficavam.

O fogo já se apagara, mas depois de vestir-se, Jasper o removeu para assegurar-se de que não ficasse nenhuma brasa. Depois, os dois saíram da cabana, tomaram os cavalos e começaram a descer pela colina, levando aos animais pelas rédeas. Tudo estava tranqüilo e cheio de paz; o ar cheirava a chuva. As nuvens se afastaram e estava saindo o sol, banhando tudo em uma luz dourada.

Seguiram caminhando segurando as mãos, olhando o um ao outro cada pouco tempo. A Alice parecia que eram as duas únicas pessoas do mundo. Tudo mudaria quando se reunissem com outros, mas se negava a pensar e se aferrava a aquele doce momento.

Quando se reunissem com outros, com efeito, teriam que vigiar muito suas palavras e seus atos. Ele não poderia tomá-la pela mão nem abraçá-la. Ela não poderia olhá-lo com o coração nos olhos. Inclusive os movimentos de um casal de noivos se viam restringidos, assim que os de um homem e uma mulher que não estavam comprometidos... bem, simplesmente não poderiam mostrar nenhuma fraqueza pelo outro, e menos fazer algo tão escandaloso como tocar-se, salvo da maneira mais formal.

À medida que se aproximavam da casa de verão, Alice viu que todo mundo de seu grupo estava nas escadas, observando como se aproximavam, e sentiu que lhe encolhia o estômago. Olhou ansiosamente ao Jasper. Ele também estava olhando para o grupo, e a expressão de seu rosto era pétrea. De repente, Alice se deu conta de que não tinham tomado nenhuma precaução para dissimular sua chegada, e Jasper e ela estavam à beira do escândalo.

Não tinham podido evitar que chovesse, é obvio, nem haver-se visto obrigados a procurar refúgio. Entretanto, não havia nenhuma explicação para o fato de ter passado duas horas juntos e a sós, e a maior parte daquele tempo, na privacidade da casinha.

Já não havia modo de ocultar aquilo. E as poucas esperanças que tivesse tido Alice de que não estalasse o escândalo se desvaneceram quando viu Jessica descendo as escadas para eles, com uma cólera fria refletida no semblante.

- Maldita seja - resmungou Jasper enquanto descia do cavalo. Não olhou a Jessica enquanto rodeava ao animal para ajudar Alice a descer também.

Depois de um momento, Jessica, incapaz de conter-se, perguntou-lhes:

- Onde estiveram?

Jasper deu um passo adiante e ficou entre Jessica e Alice. Arqueou uma sobrancelha com altivez e disse:

- Receio que a tormenta nos pegou de surpresa.

- Sim, isso já o vejo - replicou Jessica, e olhou expressivamente a Alice.

Constance se ruborizou e, por instinto, levou uma mão ao cabelo. Era consciente de que todo mundo a estava olhando. Também era consciente de que seu traje estava molhado e manchado de barro, e de que estava muito despenteada. Nem sequer levava chapéu, porque o ar frio da tormenta o tinha tirado da cabeça.

- Estou seguro de que estava preocupada com Alice e por mim – continuou Jasper, olhando Jessica com má vontade - Desculpo.

- Sim, tínhamos medo de que lhes tivesse ocorrido algo - disse rapidamente Rosalie, enquanto descia correndo as escadas para eles - Me alegro muitíssimo de que estejam bem - acrescentou enquanto abraçava a Alice - Pobrezinhos, devem tê-lo passado muito mal.

A Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas de gratidão. Rosalie, claramente, estava-a envolvendo com o manto de sua aprovação. E se alguém como Lady Hale não via nada mau no que tinha ocorrido, quem eram outros para falar?

- Estávamos muito molhados - explicou Jasper -, mas tivemos sorte e encontramos refúgio no pior momento da tormenta.

- Refúgio? - repetiu Jessica, confusa. Depois, quando entendeu tudo, seus olhos despediram faíscas - Nessa cabana? A que há de caminho ao topo do promontório? Estiveram sozinhos nessa casa?

- Jessica, se cale - murmurou Rosalie.

Entretanto, Jessica já não podia parar. Sorriu com uma expressão triunfante, virou-se para Alice e declarou gritando:

- Esteve nessa cabana com Lorde Jasper durante horas! Sua reputação, senhorita Brandon, ficou feita em migalhas.

Alice ficou tensa. Atrás de Jessica, ouviu os murmúrios de outros convidados. Seu primeiro impulso foi gritar que não tinha ocorrido nada naquela cabana, mas aquilo não era certo, e não sabia se as pessoas poderiam ler-lhe no rosto.

- Jessica, se cale - insistiu Rosalie - Surpreendeu-os a tormenta. O que iriam fazer? Ficar sob a chuva todo o tempo?

- Uma mulher que cuida de seu bom nome, para começar, não teria ido ali só com um homem - disse Jessica com desprezo - E passou muito tempo desde a tormenta, não? Quem sabe o que ocorreu durante esse tempo? - prosseguiu. Era evidente que queria humilhar publicamente a Alice. Voltou-se para ela e lhe disse de novo – Sua reputação ficou pelo chão. Ninguém pensaria em casar-se...

- Lady Jessica! - exclamou Jasper - Estou certo de que se o pensarem bem, darão-se conta de que não há nada que possa danificar a reputação da senhorita Brandon por haver-se resguardado da chuva junto ao homem com o que está noiva.

Houve uma exclamação de surpresa em todo o grupo. Rosalie e Alice olharam ao Jasper com os olhos totalmente abertos. Jessica ficou pálida ao dar-se conta do que acabava de fazer.

- Não, Jasper... - sussurrou.

Ele a olhou com calma. Depois se virou para Alice.

- Querida, sinto tê-lo anunciado tão informalmente. Mas, como compreenderá, não podia permitir que ninguém fizesse uma idéia equivocada das coisas.

Depois se voltou para os convidados, cujos rostos refletiam da mais absoluta surpresa a uma imensa curiosidade. Entretanto, sob o olhar do Jasper, todos adotaram uma expressão de cortesia muito a tom com a conduta inglesa.

Foi Isabella quem rompeu aquele momento gelado, dizendo:

- Que notícia mais estupenda! Rosalie, não deu nem a mais mínima pista.

- Não podia - respondeu Rosalie-. Tinha prometido que manteria o segredo.

- Parabéns, Jasper - prosseguiu Isabella, descendo os degraus para eles - E, Alice, me alegro muito de que vai viver tão perto de nós no futuro. A vizinhança já está mais alegre.

Então, tomou a Alice pelos ombros e lhe deu dois beijos.

- Obrigada - murmurou Alice.

Fez-lhe um nó no estômago. Benditas fossem Isabella e Rosalie por seu aprumo e sua bondade. Tinham relaxado aquela situação tão tensa e, talvez, inclusive tinham irradiado certa veracidade às palavras do Jasper.

- Jasper, não seja tolo! - exclamou Jessica com a voz abafada.

- Estou segura de que está tão surpreendida como outros, Jessica, com esta boa notícia - lhe disse Rosalie, a modo de advertência.

Seus olhos não vacilaram enquanto olhava a Jessica de forma eloqüente. Jessica ficou calada. Jogou um olhar venenoso a Alice, virou-se e montou em seu cavalo. Depois se afastou para a casa principal sem olhar atrás.

- Suponho que já é hora de que todos voltemos para casa - disse Rosalie com calma, como se o comportamento de Jessica fora muito normal.

- Deve cavalgar a meu lado, Alice - lhe disse Isabella - Quero que me conte todos seus planos de bodas.

Rosalie e Isabella flanquearam a Alice durante todo o trajeto de volta a casa. Apesar das palavras de Isabella, não falaram sobre as supostas bodas nem sobre o compromisso. De fato, suas duas companheiras falaram muito pouco. Alice se sentiu muito agradecida por isso. Não queria falar com ninguém, nem sequer com Rosalie. Estava muito preocupada com o que sua amiga pudesse pensar dela, e se sentia muito culpada pelo fato de que Jasper tivesse tido que anunciar daquela maneira seu compromisso.

E se ele pensava que Alice tinha dirigido a situação para que ele se visse obrigado a casar-se com ela? Não acreditava que pudesse suportar que Jasper tivesse uma opinião tão baixa dela.

Quando chegaram à casa, os cavalariços se apressaram a tomar as rédeas dos cavalos. Jasper se aproximou de Alice para ajudá-la a descer. Quando ela esteve no chão, olhou-o com ansiedade, mas não viu nada refletido em seu rosto.

- Sinto muito. Devo ir - disse Jasper em voz baixa - Tenho certo assunto de que me ocupar.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de insegurança. Temia que aquele assunto tivesse algo que ver com sua afirmação de que estavam comprometidos.

- Jasper, não... - sussurrou-lhe.

- Rosalie ficará com você - disse ele e olhou a sua irmã, que se tinha aproximado deles.

- Claro - disse Rosalie.

- Bem - Jasper tomou a mão a Alice e fez uma reverência – Falaremos mais tarde.

Jasper partiu a grandes passadas para a casa e entrou pela porta principal. Alice o olhou com consternação, e depois se virou para Rosalie com nervosismo.

- Eu não queria isto! Não queria que ocorresse nada semelhante! Oh, é uma terrível confusão. O que vamos fazer?

- Nada, querida - murmurou Rosalie com um sorriso, tomando-a pelo braço - Mantenha-se erguida e sorri. Não deve permitir que ninguém pense que Jasper não disse a verdade.

Alice quis protestar, mas sabia que Rosalie tinha razão. Não podiam falar daquele assunto em público. Tinha que pôr boa cara até que estivessem sozinhas. Assim sorriu e caminhou junto a Rosalie para a casa. Outros convidados se dirigiram a ela para felicitá-la por seu compromisso, e alguns tentaram lhe fazer algumas perguntas, mas Rosalie fugiu das questões com habilidade, dizendo que devia acompanhar a sua futura cunhada para tirar aquela roupa molhada se não quisesse que adoecesse.

Quando por fim conseguiram chegar ao quarto de Alice, Rosalie fechou a porta atrás delas e puxou o cordão da campainha.

- Rosalie, por favor, tem que me acreditar - disse Alice – Nunca acreditei que pudesse acontecer algo assim.

- Claro que não - disse Francesca - Quem ia pensar que Jessica se comportaria de uma forma tão tola? Estou segura de que sua mãe vai repreendê-la duramente por ter-se feito tanto mal a si mesma. Não é mais do que merece, mas não posso deixar de sentir certa pena dela. Sua mãe é um demônio quando se zanga.

- Mas não está bem! Não é justo que Jasper tenha tido que fingir que estamos comprometidos. Não é culpa dela. Falamos no promontório, e o tempo nos passou voando. Não nos demos conta de que se formou uma tormenta. Então, quando nos surpreendeu a chuva, refugiamo-nos na cabana. Não ocorreu nada - disse, mas ao mentir daquela maneira, Alice não pôde olhar a Rosalie no rosto. Voltou-se, dizendo - Jasper não me fez nada mau. Ele não deveria ter que casar-se comigo. Por favor, deve me acreditar, eu não tinha intenção de obrigá-lo a algo assim.

- Isso já sei - respondeu Rosalie - Acaso pensa que não sei que tipo de pessoa é? Foi muito desafortunado que sua ausência fosse tão longa e, além disso, pública. E é ainda mais desafortunado que Jessica tenha sido tão idiota para tentar feri-la de qualquer modo, e arriscar-se a perder precisamente o que mais desejava.

- E por que fez semelhante coisa? - perguntou Alice.

- Estou segura de que não teria feito se soubesse como ia reagir Jasper. Entretanto, julgou equivocadamente a meu irmão, porque não o conhece absolutamente. Ela assume que todo mundo tem a mesma falta de honra e de escrúpulos que ela. Acredito que Jessica deve ter pensado que se destroçasse sua reputação, Jasper se distanciaria de você. Não entendeu, é obvio, que ele não permitiria que sua reputação sofresse, que agiria de uma maneira honrosa.

Enquanto falava, Rosalie ajudava a Alice a tirar a jaqueta e a saia do traje de montar.

- Jessica está desesperada. Isso pode lhe haver nublado o entendimento. Sem dúvida, considera que meu irmão é sua última esperança de casar-se. A fortuna de sua família lhe tinha assegurado muitos pretendentes, mas seu temperamento frio e implacável os afugentou a todos. E, é obvio, o número de homens disponíveis aos que ela aceitaria era bastante pequeno de partida, pois Jessica não se conforma com um mero barão como marido. Jessica não vê utilidade ao matrimônio se não for para subir de posição.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

- Jasper não deve casar-se com essa mulher - disse, e se voltou para Rosalie - Mas tampouco deve casar-se comigo. Você sabe melhor que eu. Ele me falou das cargas que há sobre o imóvel; sei que deve casar-se de modo que ajude à família. Não pode casar-se com alguém que nem sequer tem um dote decente, e menos uma fortuna. Não posso deixar que cometa semelhante engano.

Rosalie a observou durante um longo momento.

- Querida, deve deixar que Jasper dita por si mesmo. Francamente, não tem mais remédio. Ninguém pode obrigar ao Jasper a fazer algo que não queira, disso estou segura.

Mesmo assim, Alice não deixava de preocupar-se. Não podia permitir que Jasper arruinasse sua vida por um sentimento de obrigação para com ela.

Depois que Rosalie saíra do quarto, enquanto Alice tomava um banho quente, e mais tarde, enquanto Maisie a ajudava a vestir-se, continuou preocupando-se com aquele problema. Não podia suportar que Jasper se visse forçado a casar-se com ela. O que fazia que aquilo fosse pior ainda era que ela queria casar-se com ele.

Constance se tinha dado conta do muito apaixonada que estava do Jasper. Era uma das razões pelas quais tinha feito amor com ele na cabana. Quando se permitia pensar em ser sua mulher, sentia um grande entusiasmo.

Entretanto, não podia deixar-se levar por aquele desejo. Não podia deixar que Jasper sacrificasse seu futuro para conseguir sua própria felicidade. Ele era um homem com responsabilidades, e se casasse com ela, estaria fazendo caso omisso de seu dever.

Além disso, Alice estava segura de que não queria casar-se com ela; tinha anunciado que estavam comprometidos só para proteger sua honra. Ele não a queria. Nem sequer quando estavam fazendo o amor o havia dito. Ele a desejava, disso sim estava certa. Mas não a queria como ela o queria a ele.

As coisas teriam sido diferentes se lhe tivesse pedido que se casassem porque não podia suportar a vida sem ela. Se tivesse passado por cima de seu dever para sua família porque não podia enfrentar à infelicidade de não ter junto a ele à mulher a quem queria, então Alice não teria tido nenhuma objeção. Não lhe teria importado ter que passar o resto de sua existência na pobreza, contanto que estivesse com Jasper.

Mas ele não a queria. Não lhe tinha pedido que se casasse com ela. E naquelas circunstâncias, Alice não queria Jasper. Sabia que devia fazer algo, e ela era a única pessoa que podia fazê-lo. Olhou o relógio de seu quarto. Ainda restava um pouco de tempo para o jantar. Devia fazer o possível para arrumar a situação.

Tomou ar e saiu, decididamente, de seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **UUhh... O que será que a Alice vai fazer? Será que vai aceitar? Ou vai lutar contra isso? hahahaha, parei já :D

Querem saber minha idade real? Hahaha, vou da uma conta para vocês resolverem, quem não quiser saber ignorem, é o que eu faria :D

**Conta** (muito tosca, mas sou um cocô em matemática): _24-10+2-1=?_

Se eu receber (não sei porque mais quase escrevi _resolver_) bastante reviews posto mais rapido, mas lembre-se: Tudo irá depende das forças do computar!, se ele funcionar normalmente, se não, vou ter que esperar ele resolver funcionar para postar, mas ele normalmente liga, depois da decima tentativa :D

• • •

Quem dizer minha idade nas reviews vai ter um capitulo dedicado!

Como é uma conta _porca_ de tão facil, todo mundo vai ter um capitulo dedicado!

Mande sua review hoje mesmo!!

• • •


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**N/A: **Só agora me dei conta que só temos mais dois capitulos e o epilogo o.O hahaha, eu realmente presto atenção nas coisas :D

Estou com a minha cabeça em outro lugar que nem sei o que escrever aqui hahaha

Só uma pessoa adivinhou minha idade? Tá, até um retardado sabe fazer aquela conta hahaha, mas só uma disse minha idade :(  
Bem, entao só ela vai ter esse capitulo dedicado, mas só porque eu tenho a idade igual ao numero desse capitulo, só me toquei agora hahaha enquanto escrivia essa frase, eu tenha uma mente de adolescente hahaha, bem que eu podia hahaha, chega de blá blá blá, vamos logo para o capitulo :D

• • •

Capítulo dedicado à **Cah Alves**! Parebéns você acertou Hahaha :D

**

* * *

Capítulo Quinze**

Alice percorreu o corredor para o quarto de seus tios. Bateu suavemente à porta e entrou depois de receber a permissão de sua tia. Seu tio Roger estava sentado em uma cadeira, esperando a sua mulher, que terminava de arrumar o cabelo e de colocar as jóias em frente ao espelho da penteadeira. Ambos se voltaram para olhar Alice com surpresa.

- Bem, entre, menina - disse seu tio alegremente - Não tem por que nos olhar assim. Não estamos zangados consigo. Devo dizer que se arriscou, mas ao final todo saiu bem.

- Vim lhes pedir que me deixem voltar para casa - disse Alice.

- Como? - perguntou seu tio com desconcerto.

- Do que está falando, boba? - interveio tia Blanche - Por que iria querer voltar para casa? Oh, haverá um pouco de odor a escândalo, mas Lorde Jasper fez o correto, e tudo passará rapidamente. A menos, claro, que chame a atenção fugindo como um coelho assustado.

- Sei que Lorde Jasper disse que estamos comprometidos, mas é mentira.

- Possivelmente não era certo quando o disse, mas agora sim o é - respondeu o tio Roger com petulância - Veio me ver faz um momento e me pediu sua mão. É obvio, dava-lhe minha aprovação. Nunca teria imaginado que era tão ardilosa, Alice - lhe disse, e a olhou como se ambos compartilhassem um segredo - Mas arrumou isso muito bem.

- Eu não fiz nada desse gênero! - protestou Alice - Acha que fiz tudo para obrigar ao Jasper a casar-se comigo?

- Se não foi assim - respondeu sua tia Blanche -, teve muita sorte.

- Não posso me casar com ele - insistiu Alice - Jasper não quer casar-se comigo. Só o disse porque Jessica Stanley estava fazendo o possível por causar um escândalo.

- Essa moça é estúpida - disse sua tia, encolhendo os ombros - Mas bom, o que ela perdeu e o ganhamos nós. Apenas pensar que teremos uma condessa na família!

Em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso esplêndido. Estava emocionada pelo que tinha ocorrido.

- Embora seja difícil de entender, por certo. Esse homem não prestou nem a mínima atenção a Margaret nem a Georgiana, e elas estão em uma idade muito mais apropriada para o matrimônio... mas de qualquer modo, Margaret tem grandes esperanças no senhor Carruthers. Suas atenções foram mais evidentes durante estes passados dias. E uma vez que as meninas estejam aparentadas com um conde, as possibilidades serão inúmeras. Você poderá lhes apresentar à flor e nata da sociedade quando for Lady Whitlock.

- Eu não vou apresentar a ninguém - replicou Alice -, porque não vou ser Lady Whitlock.

Sua tia a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Está louca?

- Não. De fato, estou começando a pensar que sou a única pessoa razoável que há aqui. Jasper não deseja casar-se comigo, assim eu não vou obrigá-lo a fazê-lo.

- Obrigá-lo? - repetiu sir Roger - Do que está falando? Ele pediu sua mão.

- Só porque se sente forçado a fazê-lo. Não entende?

- Claro que se sente obrigado. E é o que deve fazer um cavalheiro. Não se pode jogar com os afetos de uma dama - declarou seu tio.

Alice suspirou. Estava claro que seus tios não entenderiam nunca suas objeções ante a natureza daquela proposta de matrimônio. Estavam muito embebidos nas vantagens que poderia lhes reportar que ela se casasse com o visconde Jasper.

Não encontraria ajuda neles. Devia falar com Jasper. Devia conseguir que raciocinasse.

- Desculpem-me por tê-los incomodado - disse, e se dirigiu para a porta - Por favor, me desculpem.

Seu tio murmurou alguma resposta, mas sua tia a chamou.

- Alice!

- Sim?

- Recorde isto, moça - disse com severidade tia Blanche - Se rechaças sua oferta de matrimônio, sua reputação ficará arruinada. Nunca voltarão a pedi-la em casamento. De fato, nem sequer lhe receberão.

Alice assentiu e continuou a caminho para a porta. Depois desceu as escadas. Quase era hora de jantar, mas talvez tivesse oportunidade de falar com Jasper a sós durante uns minutos.

Quando entrou na sala de espera onde todo mundo se reunia antes do jantar, foi consciente de que houve uma pausa na conversa de todos os pressentes, que dirigiram seus olhares para ela. Jasper lhe aproximou imediatamente e lhe fez uma elegante reverencia.

- Alice, me alegro de ver que tem tão bom aspecto. Espero que se sinta bem.

- Sim, obrigada, estou muito bem. E você? Espero que não tenha se resfriado.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não, absolutamente - disse. Estendeu a mão a Alice e lhe pediu - Venha saudar meus pais e Rosalie.

Precisamente, os pais do Jasper eram as pessoas que menos queria ver naquele momento, além de Jessica ou Lady Stanley. Entretanto, sabia que aquele encontro era a forma mais importante de acabar com qualquer rumor. Certamente, os pais do Jasper seriam amáveis com ela para evitar o escândalo. Entretanto, não podiam estar muito contentes depois de inteirar-se de que seu filho estava comprometido com uma mulher pobre em vez de com a herdeira que eles tinham escolhido.

Felizmente, a saudaram com cortesia, embora com uma frieza que confirmou suas suspeitas. Rosalie, ao menos, saudou-a com sua habitual calidez, e prosseguiu com uma conversa agradável, embora contasse com muito pouca ajuda. Nem Lady nem Lorde Selbrooke pareciam muito propensos a falar, e embora Alice tivesse gostado de falar com sua amiga, era muito consciente de que todos os pressentes da sala a estavam observando. É obvio, dado que Alice estava acompanhada pelos pais do Jasper, ela não pôde abordar com ele o assunto de seu compromisso. Sabia que teria que esperar que terminasse o jantar.

Durante o jantar, o senhor Willoughby, para alívio de Alice, foi tão amável e cavalheiresco como de costume, e depois de felicitá-la discretamente, não voltou a puxar o assunto do compromisso. Tampouco mencionou a excursão daquela tarde. Frente a ela estava sentado sir Lucien, que claramente tinha recebido instruções de sua amiga Rosalie, porque se dedicou a conversar, com seu habitual engenho, de algo menos do compromisso. Entretanto, os cavalheiros se ausentaram depois do jantar, e Alice teve que enfrentar às perguntas das mulheres. As irmãs Norton mostraram muito entusiasmo pelo romantismo que atribuíam a aquele compromisso secreto, e Rosalie, habilidosamente, desviou a atenção lhes pedindo que amenizassem o serão tocando o piano.

Todas se dirigiram à sala de música, e a senhorita Lydia começou a tocar. Sua habilidade ao instrumento não era tanta como a de Jessica Stanley, mas a melodia era muito mais animada, e quando as duas irmãs começaram a cantar, foi muito mais divertido. Os homens se reuniram com as mulheres muito mais rápido do que o comum. Alice, ao ver como Jasper e seu pai se ignoravam o um ao outro, suspeitou que o ambiente na sala de fumantes tinha sido muito mais frio do que os convidados tivessem gostado.

Alice sentiu outra pontada de culpa. Por causa da decisão do Jasper de casar-se com ela, a tensão entre seu pai e ele era pior que nunca. Depois de algumas canções mais, a reunião começou a desfazer-se. Os convidados mais velhos se retiraram. Lady Selbrooke foi das primeiras em fazê-lo, com uma expressão de estar mais irritada que cansada. As pessoas que ficaram no salão de música começaram a formar grupos, alguns ao redor da mesa de cartas, e o senhor Carruthers e outros se uniram às irmãs Norton ao piano. Com suas canções e as conversas de outros, havia suficiente ruído na sala para cobrir uma conversa particular. Assim, quando Jasper se aproximou de onde estava Alice, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com ele.

Deram um passeio pela longa sala retangular, e ela se deteve no extremo mais afastado.

- Jasper, devemos falar.

- Sim, temos que decidir quando e como a pedi que se casasse comigo - respondeu ele, sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Não. Não refiro a isso. Jasper, não deve fazer isto.

Jasper a olhou zombeteiramente.

- Seriamente?

- Não. Não seja difícil. Sabe tão bem como eu que se casar comigo é a última coisa que deve fazer.

- É precisamente o primeiro que devo fazer - a contradisse ele - Estou seguro de que você entende.

- Não permitirei que se sacrifique só porque Jessica Stanley tenha criado uma cena esta tarde.

- Alice, não estou seguro de que entenda as conseqüências dessa cena. Seu nome ficará manchado se não nos casamos. Não obstante, sei que possivelmente isso não seja o que você quer.

Que não queria?, pensou Alice. Tomara Jasper soubesse que casar-se com ele era exatamente o que desejava; mas não naquelas circunstâncias. Não queria obrigá-lo a que se casasse com ela.

Jasper continuou.

- Está claro que minha forma de lhe pedir isso não teve nenhum romantismo, mas pensei que era muito importante que agisse rapidamente para acabar com os comentários de Jessica.

- Não me importa o caso - disse Alice. Era exasperante para ela que Jasper estivesse dando a volta à conversa, implicando que era ela quem não queria casar-se, a que deveria convencer-se de que era necessário - Sei que minha reputação sofrerá, mas isso não é importante.

- Para mim sim - replicou Jasper - Seriamente acha que ia agir de um modo tão pouco honroso depois do que ocorreu na cabana?

Alice se ruborizou.

- Eu não... eu não fiz isso para que se casasse comigo!

- Sei, mas isso não altera minha responsabilidade. Falei com seu tio, e ele me deu permissão para que lhe peça a mão.

- Mas em realidade não o fez - assinalou Alice.

Ele sorriu.

- Sei, e me desculpo por isso. Quer que me ponha de joelhos e o faça agora?

Ele começou a mover-se, e Alice, rapidamente, agarrou-o por braço e sussurrou:

- Jasper, não!

Jasper riu.

- Bom, me alegro de que ache graça nesta situação.

- Temos que fazê-lo - respondeu ele, adquirindo uma expressão séria - Se a desgostar a idéia, sinto muito; entretanto, embora não se importe como o verá o resto do mundo, a mim sim. Eu não quero ser um canalha.

- Não teria que ser assim - lhe disse Alice - Certamente, se deixarmos de falar do compromisso, as pessoas o esquecerão depois de um tempo. Depois de tudo, não houve anúncio formal. Se alguém lhe perguntar, pode dizer que foi um mal-entendido.

- Sempre haveria uma suspeita sobre você -respondeu Jasper firmemente.

- Então, está empenhado?

- Sim. Já falei com meus pais. Daremos outro baile ao final desta semana, a noite anterior a que se vão os convidados. E então, faremos o anúncio formal.

Alice suspirou. Claramente, não havia maneira de dissuadir ao Jasper. É obvio, ele faria o que qualquer cavalheiro. Em realidade, Alice não tinha esperado nada menos dele. Entretanto, ela não podia deixar recair aquela carga sobre seus ombros.

Alice não podia enganar-se, por muito que ela desejasse casar-se com Jasper. Havia uma grande diferença entre casar-se porque era o que se esperava de um e casar-se porque houvesse uma obrigação evidente no meio. Sobre tudo, quando casar-se com uma mulher implicava ir contra toda a família. Quando significava que alguém devia viver o resto de sua vida passando estreitezas econômicas, e condenando a sua família a viver do mesmo modo.

Naquela situação, para o Jasper, seu matrimônio seria uma constante causa de irritação. Cada vez que a visse, recordaria que não tinha cumprido o dever para com sua família, que não tinha dinheiro para liberar suas terras das dívidas, que não podia lhes dar tudo o que tivesse querido a seus filhos; e tudo aquilo, por culpa de Alice. Não podia apaixonar-se por ela e chegar a querê-la naquelas circunstâncias. Provavelmente, acabaria por odiá-la.

Assim, Alice não podia render-se e casar-se com ele. Tinha que ser firme. Sabia que tinha que lhe impedir que anunciassem seu matrimônio, e a única forma que lhe ocorria para consegui-lo era partir do Redfields. Falar com o Jasper não tinha servido de nada. Não obstante, ele não poderia anunciar o compromisso se ela não estivesse ali. Então, Jasper se daria conta de que Alice não queria obrigá-lo a que se casasse com ela.

Aquela noite se desculpou logo do serão. Era difícil ser simpática e amável quando sua mente estava ocupada por tantos problemas, e estava muito cansada de sorrir e evitar as perguntas de todo o mundo. Para sua surpresa, quando ia subir as escadas, um dos criados se dirigiu a ela.

- Senhorita?

Ela se deteve.

- Lorde Selbrooke requer sua presença no estúdio.

Alice ficou assombrada.

- Eu... sim, claro. É obvio.

Seguiu ao criado até o estúdio. O moço bateu e abriu a porta para que ela passasse. Depois, fechou. Alice olhou ao outro lado do estúdio, onde Lorde Selbrooke estava sentado atrás de sua enorme escrivaninha de mogno. Ele se levantou e lhe indicou uma das cadeiras que havia em frente à escrivaninha.

- Senhorita Brandon, por favor, sente-se.

Alice obedeceu com o estômago encolhido. O conde era uma figura imponente por causa da severidade de sua expressão e de sua altivez. Voltou a sentar-se atrás de sua escrivaninha e se manteve em silencio durante um longo momento. Ela manteve uma expressão amável, esperando.

- Sem dúvida, sabe por que desejava vê-la - disse por fim o conde.

- Não, _milord_, receio que não sei - respondeu Alice.

- Sabe que este é um matrimônio que não desejaria para meu filho.

- Sim.

- Mas Jasper é muito obstinado - continuou ele.

- É um homem de fortes princípios - conveio Alice.

- Diga como quiser. Me parece que será mais fácil tratar com você que com meu filho. Certamente, você será mais compreensiva e saberá o que mais lhe interessa. Eu sei que espera obter muito desta união, e é obvio, não espero que a cancele sem a compensar. Estou disposto a fazê-lo.

Alice ficou boquiaberta.

- Desculpe? Quer me pagar para que não me case com o Jasper?

- Naturalmente - disse ele. Tirou um pequeno saquinho de couro de uma gaveta e o deixou cair sobre a escrivaninha , em frente a sim. Depois puxou as fitas da bolsa, abriu e deixou cair um punhado de moedas de ouro sobre a mesa.

Alice contemplou as moedas e depois olhou ao conde. Estava tão perplexa que não podia falar.

Lorde Selbrooke esboçou um sorriso tenso.

- É obvio. Entendo que não considera suficiente. Não o esperava.

Então, tirou um pacote envolto em veludo e o depositou sobre a escrivaninha, junto às moedas. Cuidadosamente, abriu o pacote e tirou um colar de rubis e diamantes, que brilhava contra a cor negra do suave veludo.

- É uma jóia dos FitzAlan. - explicou a Alice - Esteve na família dos tempos do segundo conde. Minha avó se retratou com este colar. Tem um grande valor. Pode vendê-lo e obter umas boas economias. E tudo, sem a carga de um marido.

Alice se levantou da cadeira. Estava tremendo de cólera, e agarrou as mãos com força para que ele não visse que lhe tremiam.

- É isto o que pensa de mim? Que aceitarei seu dinheiro para não me casar com Jasper? Não o entendo, _milord_, e claramente, você não me entende. Não podem comprar. Não venderei meu bom nome por moedas e jóias.

Virou-se e se aproximou da porta. Antes de sair se voltou com os olhos acesos de ira.

- Não penso me casar com seu filho. Não deixarei que o sentido da honra do Jasper o obrigue a contrair um matrimônio que ele não deseja. Entretanto, nunca o trocaria por dinheiro. Ou para agradar a você. Adeus, _milord_. Deixarei sua casa assim que me seja possível.

Alice saiu do estúdio e percorreu apressadamente o corredor para seu quarto. Teve que fazer um grande esforço por conter as lágrimas. Sentia-se humilhada e furiosa, e queria partir imediatamente. Entretanto, não sabia como poderia fazê-lo. Se visse obrigada a fazê-lo, podia caminhar com sua mala até o povoado, e ali podia tomar a diligência do correio.

Porem, o que poderia fazer se aquela diligência não passasse pelo povoado até o dia seguinte? Onde se esconderia? Suspeitava que, se Jasper se inteirasse de que partiu, iria atrás dela.

Ele se negaria a lhe permitir que destruísse sua reputação. Alice devia fugir rapidamente, devia partir para muito longe. Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu a seu quarto sem deixar de pensar na solução. De repente, deteve-se. Ficou imóvel durante um instante; depois se voltou e caminhou pelo corredor em direção contrária a seu quarto. Bateu com energia a um quarto, e uma voz lhe indicou que entrasse. Alice abriu e se encontrou, frente a frente, com Jessica Stanley.

* * *

**N/A: **O que a Alice foi falar com as Stanley? Ficaram curiosos? Eu não hahaha, dãã, isso é obvio.

Então... eu tava vendo aqui qual seria o casal da continuação, e decidi por Jacob e Leah, eu só gosto dos dois quando eles tão junto, não gosto de Jacob e Renesmee, não sei porque, acho que a Leah devia ficar é com o Jacob, isso sim. Mas voltando para o assunto, queria saber o que vocês acham, vou deixar a sinopse aqui, já que só faltam dois capitulos e epilogo para fic acabar, então, quando for deixarem reviews, fale se gostou ou não, ou se vai ler ou não :)

• • •

As Casamenteiras II: _Segredos de Família_

Lady Leah Clearwater jurou que nunca se casaria, e tinha mantido aos pretendentes à distância com sua afiada língua. Entretanto, topou com um homem a quem não pôde assustar: Jacob, o herdeiro do conde do Radbourne. De menino, Jacob foi seqüestrado, e se criou nas duras ruas de Londres. E, embora finalmente voltasse à sua família, sentia-se mais cômodo nos antros de jogo que nos majestosos salões de baile da alta sociedade.

Leah não atraía Jacob, ou isso dizia à casamenteira Rosalie Hale quando a dama pediu ajuda para que o tornasse civilizado, de modo que pudesse lhe encontrar uma noiva. Depois de tudo, ele era um verdadeiro malandro com um passado duvidoso; embora Leah devesse admitir que fosse um malandro muito bonito. Entretanto, à medida que ela começava a cair nas redes do amor, saíram à luz antigos segredos familiares que teriam conseqüências entristecedoras para os resistentes amantes...

• • •

E ai, o que acharam? Vão ler? A história é bem melhor que a sinpose hahaha, e a proveitando esse pique de propagando vou deixar a sinopse da minha mais nova fic :D Espero que também gostem (hãã?) Para ver a nova fic vá ao meu perfil :D

• • •

Adorável Marquês

_Inglaterra, 1818_

Isabella Swan não podia entender por que a família escolhera passar as férias em uma tediosa estação de águas termais. Nada ali era capaz de estimular sua mente inquisitiva… até a noite em que o colar de esmeraldas de lady Culpepper foi roubado! Ela precisava usar seu prodigioso raciocínio para esclarecer o crime e manter as mãos longe do enigmático homem de preto… o atraente lorde Edward!

O marquês de Ashdowne, Edward Masen, entediava-se com a falta de emoção que marcava seus dias. Mas quando a exótica Isabella Swan literalmente tombou em seus braços, ele soube que se envolvera em uma árdua tarefa. A mulher era um desastre em pessoa, e ele queria sobreviver àquela confusão!

• • •

Reviews? Será que chega a 60 reviews? Sim isso é uma indireta

Comente sobre o capítulo, sobre a sinopse da continuação da história e sobre a nova fanfic

Comente qualquer coisa Hahaha :D

• • •


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

**N/A: **Como eu recebi mais de 60 reviews postei esse capitulo antes do prazo, que eu não sabia qual era, mas deixa pra lá.

Temos um capitulo totalmente _Alisper_, tem cenas de... hum... _amor_, mais você pode pular isso, mas o capitulo vai ficar pequeno, já que ele é totalmente isso. :D Vou deixar uma mensagem para saber quando tem que parar, caso nao queiram ler :)

Lembrando que esse é o penultimo capitulo, só teremos mais um e o epilogo, adoro ficar lembrando isso, não sei porque hahaha

• • •

Capítulo dedicado à **Cah Alves**, **tami-suchi**, **Joana**, **su-chan**, **Malu VPC**, **lorena**. Nossa!, bastante gente.

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezesseis**

Jessica arqueou as sobrancelhas com assombro e com desprezo de uma vez.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Veio desfrutar?

- Não. – respondeu Alice - Vim lhe pedir ajuda.

- Pois deve ter muita coragem - disse a voz de outra mulher. Então, Alice se voltou e viu a mãe de Jessica, que estava sentada junto à cama - Acaso pensa que vamos ajudá-la em algo, quando converteu minha filha em uma boba?

Alice conteve o temperamento.

- Lady Stanley, eu não fiz nada para ferir sua filha, e sei muito bem o que pensam de mim. Entretanto, acredito que estarão disposta a me fazer o favor que vou pedir lhes.

- Por que?

- Porque acredito que coincide com seus interesses.

- Do que está falando? - interveio Jessica.

- Ouvi dizer que amanhã deixarão Redfields. É certo?

- Sim - respondeu Jessica com amargura - Iremos ao amanhecer. Quanto menos testemunhas tenha que nossa humilhação, melhor. E o que tem isso que ver com você?

- Quero lhes pedir que me deixem viajar em sua companhia até Londres.

As outras duas mulheres a olharam como se torna louca.

- Está bem da cabeça? - perguntou-lhe Jessica.

- Por que? - perguntou também sua mãe.

-Não quero fazer dor a Lorde Jasper - respondeu Alice - Sei que deve fazer um matrimônio vantajoso. Suas palavras de hoje foram generosas, mas não deve pagar durante o resto de sua vida o fato de haver-se comportado como um cavalheiro.

- Não quer se casar com ele? - perguntou Jessica, sem poder dissimular sua incredulidade.

- Vou fazer o que é melhor para os dois - disse Alice.

- Ou acaso pensou num plano malicioso? - perguntou-lhe Lady Stanley.

- Não sei a que se referem.

Lady Rutherford a escrutinou durante um momento. Estava segura de que aquela mulher sopesava tudo o que aquela petição podia representar para Jessica. Certamente, pensava que se Alice desaparecesse, ainda poderia conseguir que Jasper se casasse com Jessica. Alice se guardou de lhe dizer que estava certa de que Jasper nunca se casaria com Jessica, fizesse o que fizesse ela.

- Assim... - disse por fim Lady Rutherford - , pensou sair daqui em segredo?

- Sim - respondeu Alice.

- Está bem - disse Lady Stanley quase agradavelmente - Sairemos amanhã ao amanhecer. Esteja preparada.

Alice assentiu e saiu do aposento. Voltou para seu quarto e começou a fazer a bagagem. O coração lhe pesava como o chumbo no peito. Tentou concentrar-se em fazer os planos. Quando chegasse a Londres, iria a casa de seus tios. Embora seus familiares não estivessem ali, os criados lhe permitiriam entrar. Teria que procurar outro lugar onde viver logo, certamente. A tia Blanche e o tio Roger se enfureceriam com ela por ter causado aquele escândalo e por ter desperdiçado a possibilidade de casar com um conde. Mas ela poderia ficar suficiente em sua casa para retirar um pouco de dinheiro de suas economias e preparar uma viagem ao Bath.

Tinha outra tia que vivia no Bath. Seu pai e ela a tinham visitado freqüentemente quando seu pai estava doente, e Alice pensava que a tia Deborah estaria feliz em acolhê-la. Como a pensão de viúva de sua tia não era muito grande e vivia em uma casa muito pequena, Alice sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo com ela, mas ao menos lhe daria o tempo suficiente para recuperar-se e averiguar o que podia fazer com sua vida.

Teria que ganhar algum tipo de dinheiro, pensou. A quantidade de dinheiro que recebia de sua pequena herança não era suficiente. Supôs que poderia converter-se em dama de companhia de pagamento para damas anciãs, embora aquela parecia uma vida muito triste. É obvio, possivelmente nem sequer pudesse encontrar aquele trabalho, se o escândalo fosse já associado a seu nome. Possivelmente se sua tia e ela unissem seus recursos, pudessem encontrar um lugar um pouco maior para viver e um modo de manter-se.

Não demorou muito em preparar o baú, apressada por aqueles pensamentos tão tristes. Logo teve a bagagem feita. Deteve-se e olhou a seu redor, e durante um instante, esteve a ponto de voltar a chorar. Pensou no fato de que não ia voltar a ver o Jasper. Não veria seu sorriso nem ouviria sua voz, nem voltaria a ver seus olhos. Parecia-lhe algo tão duro, tão injusto, que mal podia suportá-lo. Odiaria-a ela por havê-lo deixado de uma maneira tão brusca, sem uma explicação? Ou respiraria com alívio?

Com aquele peso na alma, preparou-se para deitar-se. Tirou as forquilhas do cabelo e o escovou. Depois tirou a roupa e pôs a camisola. Sentou-se na borda da cama e pensou no Jasper, no que tinha ocorrido entre eles aquela tarde. Ocorresse o que ocorresse a partir daquele dia, nada poderia danificar as lembranças da tarde em que tinham feito amor. Alice queria ao Jasper com todo seu coração, e os momentos mais felizes de sua vida os tinha passado em seus braços. Havia-se sentido mais viva que nunca.

Deu-se conta de que não podia partir sem vê-lo de novo, sem experimentar uma vez mais a alegria que tinha conhecido antes. Vestiu o roupão, atando-o bem à cintura. Ia vê-lo. Por muito triste que fosse o resto de sua existência, ao menos teria aquele último momento de amor. Saiu sigilosamente ao corredor, que já estava às escuras, e nas pontas dos pés, percorreu o caminho até o quarto de Jasper. Em vez de bater na porta, para evitar despertar a alguém, girou a maçaneta de sua porta lentamente, entrou em seu quarto e voltou a fechar.

- Que demônios...? - perguntou Jasper. Estava junto a sua cama, e ao ouvir um ruído, deu a volta bruscamente. Quando a viu, relaxou-se, e relaxou também os punhos -. Alice, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele já tinha começado a despir-se, e só levava as calças postas. Tinha os pés e o torso nus. Alice notou um calor familiar dentro de si ao vê-lo.

- Queria vê-lo - respondeu em voz baixa, e deixou o candelabro na cômoda, junto à porta.

- Não deveria estar aqui. Poderia tê-la visto alguém.

- Preferiria que partisse?

Então, afrouxou-se o cinturão da bata e a tirou. Deixou-a cair de seus ombros ao chão com um atrevimento que nunca teria pensado que tinha, e ficou imóvel.

Jasper seguiu seus movimentos com o olhar. Inclusive a tênue luz da vela, Alice percebeu o desejo refletido em seu rosto.

- Não - respondeu, em voz baixa - Não, não quero que parta.

Ele cruzou a habitação e fechou com chave a porta. Depois se aproximou e se inclinou para ela, inspirando profundamente.

- Cheira a glória - disse, e a vibração grave de sua voz lhe provocou um tremor nas entranhas de Alice.

Ela se apoiou em seu peito. Queria fundir-se com ele. Jasper lhe beijou o cabelo e a agarrou suavemente pelos braços, segurando-a enquanto escondia o rosto entre seu cabelo, lhe provocando calafrios.

- Está segura? - perguntou Jasper - Se sente... bem? Não quero fazer-lhe mal.

- Não me fará mal. Quero estar consigo outra vez - lhe disse Alice simplesmente.

Então, Jasper apertou a mandíbula e, com um grunhido, abraçou-a com força e desceu a rosto até a curva de seu pescoço para beijá-la.

(**N/A: **_Quem quiser continuar continue - o que eu faria, já que vai pular um monte - mas se não quiser procure pela próxima notinha_.)

- Ah, Alice, Alice, destrói minhas melhores intenções - murmurou contra sua garganta.

Os lábios do Jasper viajaram por seu pescoço, e lhe afastou o cabelo com uma mão para que sua boca não encontrasse obstáculos ao explorar. Beijou-lhe a linha da mandíbula, pequenos beijos como plumas que lhe fizeram cócegas nas terminações nervosas, despertando as até que por fim chegou ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Tomou delicadamente entre os dentes e o mordiscou, lhe passando a língua pelo bordo. Alice tomou ar bruscamente, e posou as mãos nos flancos do Jasper. Tinha a pele suave, e debaixo ela, notou os duros ossos das costelas. Deslizou-lhe as mãos pelas costas, e depois para baixo, até chegar à cintura de suas calças. Ali, colocou os dedos sob o tecido, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos a curva das nádegas.

Sentiu que seus movimentos faziam tremer ao Jasper, e sorriu com uma satisfação sensual ao saber que o excitava. Dominic lhe desceu as mãos pelos quadris e agarrou o tecido da camisola para subir o centímetro a centímetro enquanto com a boca causava estragos nos sentidos de Jasper. Beijou-lhe as orelhas, o pescoço, o rosto, aproximando-se de seus lábios até que finalmente sua boca apanhou a dela. Com um suspiro de satisfação, Alice correspondeu com ardor a seu beijo. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e ficou nas pontas dos pés, apertando seu corpo contra o dele.

Jasper deslizou as mãos sob sua camisola e lhe acariciou a suave pele das nádegas. Desenhou com os dedos a borda de sua espinha dorsal e lhe acariciou as costas. A pele de suas mãos era mais áspera que a de Alice, e lhe provocava comichões por onde a roçava. Ele explorou sua boca preguiçosamente, e Alice entrelaçou os dedos por seu cabelo, apertando as polpas dos dedos em sua cabeça quando uma nova sensação a removia. O desejo crescia em suas vísceras, quente e exigente. Esfregou seu corpo contra o do Jasper, procurando a satisfação que desejava. Ele se estremeceu e tomou pelas nádegas para juntá-la a seu corpo.

Alice notou a dura longitude de seu desejo contra o ventre, e aquilo intensificou sua necessidade. moveu-se por instinto, e Jasper emitiu um grunhido que lhe saiu do mais profundo.

Afastou-se dela, agarrou a bainha de sua camisola e a tirou pela cabeça. Atirou-a à cadeira que havia mais perto deles e depois tomou Alice nos braços. Alice soltou uma exclamação de surpresa; depois lhe escapou uma borbulha de risada da garganta. Aferrou-se a seu pescoço e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Jasper a levou a cama e a estendeu sobre o colchão. Deu um passo atrás e começou a desabotoar as calças, mas tomou as mãos e o impediu. Ele a olhou com uma pergunta nos olhos.

- Deixa que o eu faça - lhe pediu Alice em voz baixa, ajoelhando-se na cama.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e a acariciou enquanto ela manipulava os botões. Alice sentia sua carne pressionando contra o tecido, pulsando sob o movimento de seus dedos. Sorriu e se deteve para acariciá-lo.

Ele gemeu.

- Quer me matar?

Alice ergueu o rosto para ele com um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

- Não, só agradá-lo - respondeu. Traçou com um dedo a linha rígida e perguntou - Você não gosta?

- Bruxa - disse ele com um sorriso voraz - Sim, eu gosto. Vou lhe demonstrar quanto eu gosto.

Então, Jasper lhe posou as mãos sobre os ombros como se quisesse deitá-la de novo sobre os lençóis, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não, me deixe terminar.

Desabotoou-lhe outro botão, e depois colocou os dedos sob o tecido, afastando-o. As pontas dos dedos se enredaram com o pêlo forte que encontrou ali, enquanto roçava a pele acetinada de seu membro viril e explorava o contraste entre o suave e o áspero. A respiração do Jasper se tornou entrecortada, e aquele som excitou a Alice. Tirou as mãos e desenhou uma forma traçando uma linha a cada lado, perto, mas não tocando a carne que se inchava sob o tecido. Finalmente, desabotoou os dois últimos botões.

A virilidade do Jasper se liberou da roupa que a confinava quando lhe desceu as calças, lhe passando os dedos pelas curvas das nádegas e pelas coxas. Deu um puxão final e a roupa lhe caiu até os pés. Jasper saiu das calças e as afastou com um chute, com o corpo tenso de desejo.

Alice fechou a mão ao redor dele, e com os dedos percorreu sua longitude de cima abaixo. Ele começou a ofegar e, depois de um pequeno puxão de prazer e surpresa, ficou quieto, tremendo sob suas carícias, embora ela se desse conta do esforço que lhe estava custando. Ao vê-lo, ela o soltou e deslizou as mãos por suas coxas.

Tudo nele era tão novo e fascinante... a textura de sua pele, os sons de seu desejo, a forma e força de seus músculos, tudo os sinais de sua excitação... Alice queria saborear e acariciá-lo todo aquela noite, entesourar todas as lembranças que pudesse.

Afastou os olhos da contemplação do belo corpo masculino do Jasper e o olhou no rosto. Seu rosto estava tenso de paixão.

- Quando me olha assim - sussurrou ele, e engoliu saliva -, custa-me muito não explodir.

- Eu adoro olhá-lo - disse ela com sinceridade, e aquela resposta fez com que ele risse. - Alice, vais conseguir que me lance sobre ti como um adolescente inexperiente.

- Não me importaria -murmurou ela, e o acariciou com as pontas dos dedos.

Ele emitiu um gemido afogado e lhe afastou a mão. Então, subiu para a cama e ficou escarranchado sobre as pernas de Alice. Apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre seu peito e começou a lhe acariciar, lentamente e para baixo, todo o corpo. Levou muito tempo para roçá-la, tocá-la e acariciá-la, procurando cada diminuto lugar que a fizesse gemer ou suspirar ou retorcer-se de prazer.

Depois colocou as mãos entre suas pernas e fez com que as separasse para que se abrisse a ele. Jasper observou seu rosto enquanto a acariciava, enquanto brincava com as dobras úmidas, desenhando círculos sobre o pequeno botão de carne até que ela afundou os calcanhares no colchão e se arqueou para cima, quase soluçando da necessidade que tomou seu corpo. O prazer aumentava e aumentava, lançando-a para uma conclusão explosiva que ela recordava muito bem, mas justo quando a estava roçando, ele afastou a mão.

- Ainda não - murmurou, e se inclinou para lhe beijar os seios.

Ela estava muito excitada, pulsava de impaciência; grunhiu em protesto por aquele atraso, mas o toque de sua língua na carne suave de seus seios foi um contraponto delicioso ao pulso intenso que sentia entre as pernas. Cada roçar da língua de Jasper, cada sucção de sua boca no mamilo, intensificava seu desejo, mas não era suficientemente forte para fazê-la alcançar o clímax.

Alice moveu os quadris sobre a cama, pronunciando seu nome entre suspiros.

- Jasper... por favor. Jasper, desejo-o. Quero o sentir dentro de mim.

A resposta do Jasper foi um grunhido de pura luxúria, e por fim se colocou entre suas pernas. Subiu-lhe os quadris e se deslizou em seu corpo. Alice sentiu uma suave dor, mas seu corpo estava muito ansioso por sentir o do Jasper, e não lhe prestou atenção. Tomou dentro de si, agarrando-se com as pernas a sua cintura, e deleitando-se com o modo em que ele a enchia.

Não houve maneira de conter-se. Só houve uma carreira dura de investidas para a culminação. Seus corpos, famintos e exigentes, moveram-se juntos até que alcançaram o que ambos desejavam. Jasper emitiu um grito áspero e estremeceu, e Alice voltou a cabeça e lhe mordeu o braço para evitar pronunciar palavras de amor quando ela, também, chegou ao clímax.

Ele se desabou sobre ela com a respiração entrecortada.

(**N/A: **_Completamente seguro para ler sem nenhuma cena... é... sei lá, pode continuar a ler a partir daqui_.)

- Deus Santo - murmurou contra sua pele - Acredito que me matou.

Com um suave grunhido, acariciou-lhe o pescoço com o nariz e virou sobre si até ficar deitado de costas sobre o colchão com Alice sobre seu corpo. Alice riu e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Teve a impressão de que teria podido ficar olhando-o para sempre. Tinha o rosto relaxado de satisfação, um olhar preguiçoso e as faces tintas. Ela sentiu um amor tão feroz no peito que teve que fazer um grande esforço para não dizer-lhe Sabia que não devia lhe dizer nada do amor que sentia. Não podia lhe oferecer a parte mais preciosa de seu coração e sofrer a dor de não ser correspondida.

Assim, simplesmente, sorriu e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo de ternura no peito, e depois apoiou a cabeça sobre ele. Ambos ficaram imóveis, alongando o momento de prazer. Ele entrelaçou os dedos, distraidamente, no cabelo de Alice, o enredou na mão e o levou aos lábios. Desenhou círculos no seu braço. Notava como ele estava relaxando debaixo dela; a mão com a que lhe acariciava o cabelo ficou distendida. Cuidadosamente, ela se ergueu e o olhou. Ele tinha ficado adormecido, com o rosto tranqüilo e as pestanas projetando sombras em suas faces. Encolheu o coração dela, de amor no peito. Como ia suportar deixá-lo?

Naquele momento, sentiu uma grande tentação de ficar. Possivelmente Jasper não a quisesse, mas lhe proporcionava prazer. Certamente, aquilo era suficiente para construir uma relação. A Alice parecia muito difícil ter que deixar tudo aquilo. Com um suspiro, deitou-se de costas sobre a cama e olhou ao teto. Sabia que não podia fazer o que estava pensando. Queria muito ao Jasper. Não podia permitir que seus desejos se impusessem sobre o que ela sabia que estava bem. Não podia obrigá-lo a que se casasse com ela por seu cavalheirismo. Voltou-se de novo para ele e o olhou. Era tarde, e ela sabia que devia dormir um pouco, mas não importava. Iria dormir no dia seguinte. Aqueles momentos eram a única coisa que teria do Jasper durante toda sua vida.

Assim o contemplou enquanto dormia. Algumas vezes apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e sentiu o calor de seu corpo, sua respiração rítmica.

Finalmente, quando pensou que os criados iriam começar a levantar-se, deslizou fora da cama e, nas pontas dos pés, aproximou-se do lugar onde tinham caído sua camisola e seu roupão. Vestiu-se e tomou seu candelabro, cuja vela se consumara quase por completo. Olhou uma vez mais, longamente, ao homem que dormia.

Depois abriu a porta e olhou a ambos os lados do corredor. Não havia ninguém, assim, sigilosamente, saiu e fechou a porta. Apressadamente, percorreu o trajeto até seu quarto e ali começou a chorar.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu ia postar esse capitulo mais cedo só que eu sai com a minha mãe para comprar peixe, mas foi uma viagem inutel, já que tivemos que voltar para casa antes que chovesse e também quando eu cheguei em casa tava trovejando então tive que espera, eu tinha parado lá na parte das dedicações, só tinha um nome hahahaha.

Gostaram do capitulo?? O proximo é o ultimo :D, então se querem saber o quase final, porque ainda tem o epilogo, hahaha, deixem bastantes reviews aqui pra mim :)

• • •

Reviews? _Pleaseee..._


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

**N/A: **Aqui esta o _ultimo _capitulo :D Ainda temos o epilogo hahahaha, mas aqui esta o desfecho :)

Estou postando mais cedo do que o habitual, pois meu irmão quer usar o computador, mas depois ele desiste e eu vou postar em _Adorável Marquês_ e quem sabe eu não poste o epilogo, já tenho ele pronto e também tenho dois capitulos de_ Segredos de Família_ pronto e o prologo :D Estou dando uma adiantada no trabalho para me dedicar a outra fic, porque demora mais e aparece uns espaços entre as palavras muito chato que eu tenho que apagar antes de postar, o que me custa mais tempo. Então é só eu receber bastantes reviews que eu posto rapidinho (sim isso é uma indireta - hahahaha)

Chega de blá blá blá e vamos ao que interessa...

• • •

Capítulo dedicado à **PaulaSammet**, **Alice Elfa Cullen **e **Joana**, adoro suas reviews!!

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezessete**

Quando Alice, por fim, secou suas lágrimas, lavou-se e se vestiu. Sabia que não tinha sentido tentar dormir antes da viagem. Estava muito triste para conciliar o sono, e de qualquer modo uma hora de descanso não lhe serviria de nada.

Decidiu escrever uma carta de agradecimento à condessa, apesar do comportamento que o conde tinha tido para ela; e pensou que não podia partir sem escrever também a Rosalie para agradecer por sua amizade e sua bondade. Alice sabia que se estava arriscando, mas não podia ser tão mal educada para partir sem uma só palavra. Deixaria as cartas no console da entrada, onde os criados punham o correio. Quando alguém as descobrisse, ela já estaria em Londres. Assim, Alice decidiu que tampouco seria um risco deixar uma carta para o Jasper, porque ele não teria tempo de alcançá-la antes de que chegasse a casa de seus tios. Enquanto escrevia, não pôde evitar de novo as lágrimas.

Terminou as cartas, fechou-as e desceu as escadas silenciosamente para as deixar sobre o console do vestíbulo. Depois subiu de novo a seu quarto e se sentou junto a seu baú a esperar que despertassem as Stanley. Os criados se levantaram antes de que Lady Stanley batesse na porta de Alice, e sua criada ficou surpreendida ao ver Alice vestida e com a bagagem preparada. Alice deu uma moeda a Nan e fez que lhe prometesse que não falaria de sua partida. Assegurou além disso que tinha escrito à condessa. A criada se mostrou dúbia, mas assentiu e meteu a moeda no bolso. Uns minutos depois, Nan partiu e Lady Stanley apareceu na soleira. Alice ficou em pé de um salto e tomou sua bolsa de mão.

- Devo enviar a um criado para que baixe o baú - disse Alice.

- Oh, não, não tem por que te incomodar. Deixa aqui suas coisas. Meu cocheiro e meu cavalariço as descerão quando subirem pelas nossas - respondeu Lady Stanley, e Alice ficou atônita ante tanta amabilidade.

É obvio, pensou, Lady Stanley tinha muitos motivos para lhe facilitar a partida. Certamente, pensava que aquilo seria muito vantajoso para sua filha.

Alice desceu as escadas com Lady Stanley e ambas subiram à carruagem. Alice teve que ocupar o lugar que olhava para a parte traseira da carruagem, o mais incômodo. Entretanto, não se importou. Não tinha interesse em olhar a paisagem. Sua intenção era fechar os olhos e fingir que estava dormindo. Daquele modo, não teria que falar com o Jessica e sua mãe. Poucos minutos depois, quando toda a bagagem estava no porta-malas, a carruagem empreendeu a marcha.

Alice, então, fechou os olhos. Não queria arriscar-se a chorar ante as duas mulheres. Não tinha acreditado que pudesse dormir, mas o movimento da carruagem fez que, pouco a pouco, emergisse em uma soneca. Despertou por causa de uns gritos. Abriu os olhos, confundida. A carruagem se estava detendo.

- O que ocorre? Por que paramos? - perguntou a Lady Stanley.

- Não tenho nem idéia - respondeu a dama com frieza, enquanto abria a cortina da janela para olhar fora.

Alice também correu a cortina e olhou. A carruagem parou por completo e havia dois homens a cavalo junto à portinhola. Um deles falou.

- Senhora?

- Sim? - a mãe de Jessica pôs a cabeça pelo guichê - O que ocorre? A que vêm todos esses gritos?

- Envia-me Lorde Selbrooke, senhora. Deseja que volte para o Redfields imediatamente - respondeu o criado, lhe fazendo uma respeitosa reverência.

Alice tomou ar bruscamente. Não! Não podiam voltar!

- Voltar? Para que? - perguntou Lady Stanley.

- Não sei, senhora. Mas ele indicou que é muito importante, muito urgente.

- Entendo. Bem... suponho que devemos voltar, se é algo tão importante.

- Lady Stanley! Não! - exclamou Alice. Se voltassem , seu plano não sairia bem.

- Dê a volta e volte para o Redfields - lhe ordenou Lady Stanley a seu cocheiro pela janela. Quando a carruagem começou a virar, a dama olhou com desprezo a Alice - Não seja idiota, menina. O que pareceria se não voltarmos?

- Não sei, mas o estragará tudo. Não posso...

- Não seja idiota - disse Lady Stanley - Jasper não pode obrigá-la a que se case com ele. Se não quer fazê-lo, só tem que dizer-lhe. Eu a trarei para Londres comigo, e isso será tudo.

- Mas, por que nos faz voltar Lorde Selbrooke? - Lady Stanley se encolheu os ombros.

- Logo o averiguaremos. Possivelmente Lorde Jasper se deu conta de que cometeu um engano - afirmou Lady Stanley com um olhar malicioso. Depois, voltou a olhar pela janela.

A viagem de volta foi uma agonia de nervos para Alice; quando chegaram à casa, estava intumescida de medo. A contra gosto, saiu da carruagem depois de Jessica e de Lady Stanley, e as seguiu para a porta. Para sua surpresa, dois criados saíram da casa e descarregaram sua bagagem da carruagem. Ela entrou no vestíbulo e viu Lorde e Lady Selbrooke junto à escada. O rosto de Lady Selbrooke era uma máscara de altivez; Lorde Selbrooke parecia furioso. Alice olhou a um lado e viu que quase todos outros convidados tinham descido as escadas, em diversos estados de vestimenta. Jasper estava no primeiro degrau, com uma camisa e as calças, embora estivesse claro que se vestira a toda pressa; tinha o cabelo revolto e não parecia que estivesse zangado, só desconcertado.

Rosalie estava um pouco mais acima que Jasper, abrigada com um robe, com o cabelo solto. Alice viu também Isabella, Lorde Dunborough, as três irmãos Norton... todos estavam sonolentos e confusos, como se os tivessem tirado da cama. Alice olhou de novo a Lorde Selbrooke, cada vez mais desorientada. Ao notar o brilho perverso de seus olhos, soube que tinha alguma maldade em mente.

- Bem! - exclamou o nobre, olhando fixamente a Alice - Senhorita Brandon! É assim como pagam nossa hospitalidade?

- Pai, o que ocorre? - perguntou Jasper com aspereza, baixando o degrau para eles - Alice? Por que está com Lady Jessica? - perguntou a ela, e depois se fixou em seu chapéu e no vestido de viagem - Onde esteve?

Alice se ergueu e olhou ao resto dos convidados. Não podia explicar aquilo diante de todo mundo.

Entretanto, não teve que preocupar-se, porque Lorde Selbrooke não lhe deu ocasião de falar.

- Eu lhe direi. Esta manhã despertei e averigüei que nos roubaram!

Houve uma exclamação de assombro de todo o mundo. Alice olhou ao conde sem compreendê-lo. Não tinha imaginado que pudesse dizer algo assim. A cena se interrompeu quando os criados entraram levando um baú, que depositaram no chão, ante Lorde Selbrooke. Alice se deu conta de que era o seu.

- O colar de rubis de Lady Selbrooke desapareceu - proclamou o conde, olhando fixamente a Alice - O que têm que dizer com respeito a isso, senhorita Brandon?

Alice ficou olhando-o com os olhos totalmente abertos.

- Está louco? - espetou-lhe Rosalie a seu pai, descendo as escadas até ele - Não pensará que Alice roubou esse colar!

- Estou seguro - respondeu o conde, sem afastar a vista de Alice - Por que, se não, ia fugir desta maneira? É um pouco estranho, não lhe parece, senhorita Brandon?

De novo, produziu-se um murmúrio na escada. Alice sentiu cólera. Ergueu as costas e disse em voz alta e clara:

- Eu não tomei nada desta casa, _milord_.

Pela extremidade do olho, viu o Jasper olhando a seu pai e depois a ela, e depois a seu pai novamente, escrutinando-os. Sentiu dor ao pensar em que ele pudesse suspeitar dela.

- Seriamente? - perguntou o conde, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Apontou o baú com um gesto da cabeça, e um de seus lacaios se ajoelhou e o abriu.

Ali, sobre a roupa dobrada, havia uma pequena caixa. O criado se voltou para o conde; o conde assentiu, e o criado lhe entregou a caixa. O conde a abriu e tirou, de uma peça de veludo negro, um colar de rubis e diamantes.

- Então, como explica isto? - inquiriu o conde.

Começou a dar voltas a cabeça de Alice.

- Planejou tudo! – exclamou - Quando lhe disse que não queria esse colar como suborno, puseram-no em meu baú! Sabia que partia, verdade? - disse-lhe Alice, e se voltou para Lady Stanley, ao dar-se conta de tudo.

Não entendia por que lhe tinham feito aquilo. Ela se estava partindo do Redfields, deixando ao Jasper; deveria ser suficiente para eles. Mas não. Deviam temer que Jasper persistisse em seus planos, que fosse atrás dela e a convencesse de que voltasse com ele. Se arrumavam para desonrá-la frente a todo mundo, se convenciam ao Jasper de que era uma ladra, ele não quereria casar-se com ela. Estavam-se assegurando de que aquele matrimônio não se produzisse, e não lhes importava ter que destroçá-la no processo.

- Jovem! – disse-lhe Lady Stanley - Tome cuidado com o que diz. Como se atreve a me falar assim? - então, voltou-se para Lady e Lorde Selbrooke - Está claro que acolheu a uma víbora em sua casa, _milord_. Lady Selbrooke, tudo isto me produz muita lástima. Deve ser um golpe muito duro. E pensar que esteve a ponto de converter-se em sua nora!

Lady Selbrooke não respondeu, mas sim voltou a rosto. Ao menos ela, pensou Alice, teve a decência de envergonhar-se daquele engano.

- Eu não tomei esse colar - insistiu Alice com a voz trêmula pela fúria - Você me ofereceu isso e eu o recusei. Entretanto, parti de Redfields de qualquer modo. Conseguiram o que queriam. Por que fizeram isto?

Então olhou ao Jasper. Ele não a estava olhando a ela. Tinha a vista fixa em Lorde Selbrooke. A Alice lhe encolheu o estômago. Se Jasper acreditava em seu pai, a ela lhe romperia o coração.

Houve um longo silencio. Então, Jasper falou por fim, em um tom gelado.

- Foi o melhor que lhe ocorreu, pai?

Lorde Selbrooke se voltou com uma expressão ofendida para seu filho.

- O que quer dizer? Esta jovem roubou uma herança familiar! Não pode ser tão ingênuo para acreditar em seus protestos.

- Não, não o sou - respondeu Jasper - Nem tampouco acredito que haja ninguém tão inocente neste vestíbulo para acreditar o conto que criou.

O conde abriu os olhos exageradamente.

- Como se atreve?

- Não, pai, como se atreve você? – explorou Jasper, caminhando para o conde e interpondo-se entre Alice e ele - Como pôde permitir que sua cobiça e seus maus sentimentos lhe tenham conduzido a perder a honra?

O conde abriu a boca, preso da indignação, mas Jasper tomou o colar de sua mão, o que deixou a Lorde Selbrooke sem palavras. O conde gaguejou e tentou alcançar o colar sem consegui-lo. Jasper se tinha afastado e o estava mostrando aos convidados que havia na escada, que observavam com supremo interesse a cena.

- Sei que nenhum conhece a senhorita Brandon como eu. Possivelmente ninguém esteja seguro, como eu, de que a idéia de tomar algo que não é seu nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça. Provavelmente ninguém sabe que tentou me persuadir de que não me casasse com ela porque pensa que tenho para minha família o dever de me casar de outro modo.

Fez uma pausa momentânea. Todos o estavam olhando fixamente. Alice sentiu uma grande calidez no peito ao ouvir suas palavras, e lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas. Se Jasper acreditava nela, nada mais tinha importância.

- Entretanto - continuou ele -, embora ninguém conheça a senhorita Brandon, acredito que todo mundo que tenha um pouco de bom senso se dará conta de que uma mulher que estava a ponto de casar-se com o futuro conde do Selbrooke não teria nenhuma necessidade de roubar um colar que seria seu no futuro, além de todas as jóias da família, além desta casa, as terras do Redfields e todas suas riquezas. Não precisaria roubar um mísero colar.

O silêncio foi ensurdecedor. Finalmente, com a voz abafada, o conde disse:

- Se o roubasse, teria o colar em seguida. Não teria que esperar, e não teria que casar-se.

- Não. Tampouco teria que haver-se casado para obter o colar se tivesse aceito sua oferta de ontem à noite - respondeu Jasper - E se, por acaso, tivesse preferido roubar um colar que teria tido só por casar-se comigo, parece estranho que não o tenha escondido, mas sim o tenha levado no baú, à vista de qualquer que quisesse abri-lo, porque nem sequer se incomodou em lhe pôr um cadeado. Não é uma ação muito inteligente por parte de alguém que foi o suficientemente preparada para entrar em seu estúdio e abrir sua caixa forte sem que ninguém se inteirasse. E, além disso, por que não tomou nenhuma outra jóia da caixa forte? Além do colar, estão os pingentes e o bracelete que formam conjunto com ele. E falando de peculiaridades - prosseguiu Jasper – Me parece muito estranho que tenha descoberto o roubo de madrugada, esta manhã. E que tenha tido o instinto certeiro de procurar diretamente em seu baú. Nem sequer se incomodou em revistar sua bolsa.

Jasper seguiu olhando a seu pai durante um momento. Depois se voltou para Alice.

- Meu pai te ofereceu este colar para que se negasse a se casar comigo?

- Sim.

Ele olhou a Lorde Selbrooke de novo.

- Não teria pensado nunca que cairia tão baixo para tentar subornar a uma jovem com isto.

Deixou cair o colar ao chão. Todo mundo observou a cena com perplexidade.

Jasper levantou o pé e esmagou a jóia com o salto da bota.

- É falsa - anunciou, e levantou a bota para deixar à vista a massa de cristais e corrente.

Todo mundo irrompeu em exclamações de assombro, e todo mundo fixou o olhar no conde. O nobre ficou pálido. Não podia falar.

- Acho que todos entendemos o que ocorreu aqui - continuou Jasper - Entretanto, seria melhor que admitisse o que tentou fazer à senhorita Brandon, para que nada possa manchar seu nome.

Seu pai apertou a mandíbula obstinadamente, e Alice soube que ia negar se. Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ou possivelmente prefira que siga falando de nossa família ante todos os pressentes - disse.

O conde se congestionou de raiva e despediu ódio pelos olhos. Entretanto, voltou-se para a escada e declarou:

- Jasper tem razão. Equivoquei-me ao acusar à senhorita Brandon – se interrompeu e lançou a Alice um olhar cheio de veneno-. Ela não roubou o colar. O criado o pôs aí quando desceu o baú para a carruagem.

O criado de Lady Stanley, pensou Alice, e se voltou para olhar à mulher.

Lady Stanley estava observando ao conde com o semblante pálido.

- Selbrooke, é um idiota - lhe disse. Depois se virou para sua filha -Vamos, Jessica.

Então, ambas saíram da casa.

Quando Alice se voltou, deu-se conta de que Lorde e Lady Selbrooke também tinham desaparecido do vestíbulo. Em silêncio, os pressentes se olharam os uns aos outros.

- Bem - disse Rosalie - depois disto, acredito que o único recurso é tomar o café da manhã.

Procedeu a guiar a todo mundo para a sala de refeições. Os convidados observavam a Alice quando passavam a seu lado, mas o olhar pétreo do Jasper não os animou a deter-se para falar. Finalmente, ficaram sozinhos. Alice olhou ao Jasper, e a tristeza que viu em seu semblante lhe partiu o coração.

- Sinto-o muitíssimo, Jasper – sussurrou - Se tivesse sabido que ia ocorrer isto, jamais me teria partido. Não queria fazer mal a sua família, e menos ainda a você.

- Tanto te desagradava a idéia de se casar comigo, que teve que fugir? - perguntou ele com gravidade.

- Não! - respondeu Alice, horrorizada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Não, é obvio que não! Não se trata de que não queria me casar consigo. Eu o quero!

Ela não tinha tido a intenção de admiti-lo, mas uma vez pronunciadas aquelas palavras, não podia retirá-las, tal era a dor que percebia nos olhos do Jasper. Então, ele ficou boquiaberto. Aproximou-se dela com grande rapidez e tomou as mãos.

- Seriamente? Diz-o a sério?

- Sim. Sim, claro que o digo a sério.

- Alice... - sussurrou ele com um sorriso. Então, levou as mãos aos lábios e beijou-a, e a olhou com cara de felicidade - Tinha essa esperança... tinha pensado que possivelmente, com o tempo, chegaria a me querer, mas então... - Jasper se interrompeu e franziu o cenho - Por que fugiu? E com os Stanley, precisamente! Devia estar muito desesperada.

- Temia que, se ficasse, convenceria-me de que me casasse contigo.

- E por que teria sido tão mau?

- Jasper, você o sabe. Disse-lhe. Não podia suportar ser a causa de sua desgraça. De que seu pai e você se distanciassem mais, de que não cumprisse o dever para com sua família, de que as dívidas sobre seu patrimônio persistissem... e tudo isto porque você teria se casado com alguém sem fortuna.

- Alice! - disse-lhe ele com exasperação - Eu disse a você que tudo sairia bem, que o solucionaria. E o farei.

- Mas, como? Eu não tenho nada, salvo umas pequenas economias, para contribuir a nosso casamento.

- Tem a você mesma, e isso é mais que suficiente - disse ele-. Me Escute. Eu não necessito de muito dinheiro. Além disso, não seremos pobres de solenidade. Pode que ser que tenhamos que economizar, mas isso não me importa. Tenho um pequeno imóvel no Dorset. Deixou-me isso meu tio, o mesmo que me comprou a comissão no exército. Tem uma linda casa de campo, e uma pequena granja que produz o necessário para subsistir. Eu investi o que ganhei no exército, e isso nos proporcionará uns ganhos. Será uma vida muito boa para mim, se para você também o é.

- Para mim seria uma vida maravilhosa! - assegurou-lhe Alice - Mas, e Redfields? E seus pais?

- Eu não me preocuparia com meus pais se fosse você - disse Jasper com mordacidade -, mas claro, essa não é sua natureza. Eu já disse a meu pai que, se aceitar meu plano, deveremos viver ao Redfields e nos faremos cargo do imóvel. Se não quiser, ou se você, depois do que lhe têm feito hoje, não quer viver perto deles, podemos viver na casa do Dorset até que eu herde a propriedade. Então, mudaremo-nos. Venderemos a casa de Londres, que não está vinculada ao título, e usaremos o dinheiro para cancelar parte das dívidas. Depois, iniciaremos uma série de medidas para economizar; em primeiro lugar, não ir passar a temporada social a Londres. Não me interessa viver ali, se você for feliz com uma vida simples no campo.

- Eu seria muito feliz. Esse é o tipo de vida que levei durante toda minha existência até este verão.

- Se nos vemos obrigados a fazê-lo, também podemos vender o que meu tio me deixou. Entretanto, eu preferiria conservá-lo como uma propriedade para os filhos menores. Eu também utilizarei meus investimentos para diminuir as dívidas. Estive falando com o filho do administrador da propriedade desde que cheguei, e ele tem muito boas idéias para melhorar os métodos de produção das granjas, de modo que incrementarão os depósitos. E há outras muitas coisas que podemos fazer para minimizar os gastos. Os FitzAlan levam séculos gastando dinheiro acima de suas possibilidades. Forrester e eu chegamos à conclusão de que é possível terminar com as cargas financeiras em cinco ou seis anos. Desse modo, quando nosso filho herdasse o patrimônio, estaria totalmente livre de dívidas.

Alice sorriu, desfrutando de seu entusiasmo. Ele a fazia sentir muitas coisas boas o ouvir falar de "seu filho". Mas...

- Não seria uma vida triste, de qualquer modo - se apressou a assegurar ele.

- Não deve pensar que não teremos nenhum luxo. Nem alegrias.

Para Alice seria suficiente alegria viver com o Jasper. A idéia de compartilhar com ele a vida, de fazer planos, de formar uma família, provocava-lhe tanto desejo que quase tinha vontade de chorar.

- Seria muito mais fácil que se casasse com alguém rico - lhe disse ela brandamente.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, mas não tão divertido - replicou Jasper - Além disso, não acredito que queria fazer todas essas coisas se não tivesse a você.

- O que? - perguntou Alice - Diz isso de verdade?

- Pois claro - respondeu ele, olhando-a com estranheza - Se não, por que ia pedir que se casasse comigo?

- Mas não me disse! - exclamou Constance - Você nunca há disse queria se casar comigo.

- Não?

- Não. De fato, nem sequer me pediu isso. Só disse a todo mundo que estávamos comprometidos.e o fez porque se viu obrigado ante a atitude de Jessica. Fez isso para evitar que eu me visse em meio ao escândalo. E essa não é razão para que se case comigo! Eu quero seu amor, Jasper. Não quero passar o resto da vida apaixonada por você e sabendo que se casou comigo só porque é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Sabendo que o lamenta. Terminaria por me odiar, e eu não poderia suportar.

Ele ficou olhando-a sem dar crédito ao que ouvia.

- Odiá-la! Alice, não se dá conta de que isso não é possível? Eu a quero. Nunca lamentaria me ter casado com você. Sinto não ter lhe pedido isso apropriadamente. Jessica me obrigou, é certo, e o sinto, porque tive que soltá-lo diante de todo mundo sem ter podido pedir isso antes a você.

- Quer dizer que tinha intenção de me pedir que me casasse com você antes do que fez Jessica?

- Sim, é obvio. Acha que, do contrário, faria amor com você?

Escapou uma suave risada de Alice.

- E não lhe parece, querido, que me poderia ter dito isso?

- Sou idiota - murmurou ele - Admito. Não tenho outra desculpa que o fato de que sua beleza me privou da capacidade de pensar.

Então, Jasper tomou a mão e se ajoelhou ante ela.

- Senhorita Alice Brandon, é o centro de meu coração. A única mulher a que quis e a que sempre quererei. Ofereço-lhe meu coração, minha mão, minha fortuna, ou melhor, a falta de fortuna. Entretanto, considerar-me-ei um homem rico se me concederem sua mão e seu coração. Casará-se comigo?

- Sim - respondeu Alice, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo - Sim, sim, casarei-me com você. Quero-o. Oh, se levante, bobo, e deixe que o beije.

- Com prazer - respondeu ele, e obedeceu. E ela o beijou.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram do final? Deu um branco e não sei mas o queu escrever aqui hahahaha

Eu tava dando umas voltas pela internet e achei um livro que chamou minha atenção e o baixei, ele se chama Segredos da Minha vida Hollywood da Jen Calonita, amei o livro!, ele tem os dois primeiro para vender aqui no Brasil e acho que já vão lançar o terceiro, mas dá para ler so o primeiro sem ficar na vontade de saber mais, já que o final é ótimo, já baixei o segundo e pretendo ler ele hoje, mas super recomendo esse livro, é ótimo :D

Eu ainda tenho uma série de oitoo livro, também de época, mas eu fico enrrolando para ler, porque é muito hahaha, mas eu sei que quando eu começar a ler o primeiro irei ler o resto rapidinho, quando eu terminar de ler eles eu falo se gostei ou não :)

Estou numa fase _chick-lit_ e romances históricos, não achei nenhum livro de fantasia que prendesse minha atenção, mas eu estou quase baixando a serie Georgina Kincad (é assim?) da Richelle Mead, uma das minha autoras prefeiras, uma lista bem redusida para falar a verdade hahaha, leio bastante mas poucas como a Richelle Mead, adorei o trabalho dela em Vampire Academy, estou supeer anciosa para o quinto livro, mais eu ainda tenho que esperar traduzirem pra eu ler :( hahahaha. Quando eu ler Georgina Kincad do um toque, pra dizer se gostei ou não.

Não lembro de ter lido mais nenhum livro, mas o livro que eu ganhei de natal, A musica que mudou a minha vida, é óóótimo, a heroina tem um humor sarcastico e ironico que rendo muita partes engraçadas e a trama é ótima, amei o livro, se tiverem a oportunidade leiam, pois vocês vão adorar. Li ela em uma madrugada, sério, ler os livro no computador estão aumentando minha velocidade de leitura, livro com 140 paginas no word, modo normal, eu leio 4 horas (as vezes mais) com intervalo para comer hahaha, e as paginas estão aumentando e o tempo diminuindo, sou uma desgraça para minha mãe, acabo com um livro em um dia!, ainda bem que inventaram os _ebook_ hahahaha, e na escola me chamam de mutante :D

• • •

Será que eu consigo 70 reviews para o Epilogo?

Sim é uma indireta! As chantagens são ótimas.

• • •

**Feliz Ano Novo!! 2010!!**


	18. Epílogo

**N/A: **Eu só estou postando o epilogo para acabar com a história e começar a outra. Eu só tive uma única review no ultimo capitulo :(

Então esse epílogo vai ser dedicado à **Joana**, que me mandou reviews maravilhosas, postei o epílogo por causa dela :D

**

* * *

Epílogo**

Jasper e Alice se casaram na igreja de São Edmundo, no Cowden, no fim de julho. Alguns disseram que não foi umas bodas tão grandiosa como as que estavam acostumados a celebrar os FitzAlan no passado, mas todos estiveram de acordo em que foi a mais bonita, e aquela em que os noivos eram mais felizes. Depois de tudo, aquele era um casamento por amor.

Lady Isabella e Lady Rosalie foram as damas de honra, e embora fossem mulheres muito belas, não puderam competir com a noiva, cujo rosto resplandecia. O amor lhe escapava pelos olhos enquanto caminhava para o altar, onde Lorde Jasper a esperava com o sacerdote. E Jasper a olhava, por sua vez, de uma maneira que fez que mais de uma mulher da igreja suspirasse e se voltasse para seu marido, desejando encontrar a mesma expressão em seu rosto.

Saíram da igreja como marido e mulher e receberam as felicitações dos habitantes do povoado e dos arrendatários. Depois voltaram para o Redfields, onde se celebraria o banquete de bodas.

Se o conde do Selbrooke e sua condessa não estavam de acordo com aquele matrimônio, como se murmurava, os dois o dissimularam bem, sorrindo, dançando e festejando-o com mais entusiasmo do que o comum .

Depois da viagem de lua de mel a Escócia, Lorde e Lady Jasper tinham intenção de estabelecer-se no Redfields. Lorde e Lady Selbrooke se mudariam para outra residência da propriedade, e Jasper se faria encarregado dos deveres de gestão do patrimônio. Avizinhavam-se muitas mudanças, e as pessoas estavam ansiosas por conhecê-las. A família FitzAlan formava parte da história do povoado, e a gente do Cowden estava orgulhosa deles. Entretanto, os condes atuais não eram muito queridos. Com Lorde e Lady Whitlock, claramente, tudo seria diferente.

Aquele matrimônio também tinha incrementado a boa fama de Lady Hale como casamenteira. Se murmurava, não só no Cowden, mas também em Londres, que Lady Rosalie tinha descoberto à nova Lady Whitlock em uma festa, e que imediatamente se deu conta de que seria a esposa perfeita para seu irmão.

Comentava-se que ela tinha intuição para aquelas coisas, e muitos estavam de acordo em que a dama estava disposta a ajudar a algumas casais a encontrar o melhor destino possível. Certamente, Lady Rosalie tinha uma expressão que recordava muito a de um gato que acaba de ingerir um canário, e além disso, sem que ninguém se desse conta.

Na celebração nupcial, Rosalie estava a um lado do salão de baile, observando aos noivos enquanto dançavam uma valsa. Jasper sorriu a Alice, e Alice o olhava encantada. Ambos tinham um brilho que fez com que umedecessem os olhos de Rosalie de felicidade.

- Conseguiu de novo, senhora - disse uma voz, masculina e profunda, a suas costas.

Rosalie se voltou e viu o duque do Rochford. Não se surpreendeu de encontrá-lo ali, embora não o tinha visto desde a festa anterior, um mês antes. Ele tinha estado viajando entre suas casas para fiscalizar os negócios, como sempre, e Rosalie tinha viajado a Londres para ajudar Alice a escolher o vestido de noiva e o enxoval. Entretanto, sabia que o duque assistiria ao casamento, e que a buscaria. Ele era um cavalheiro completo, inclusive quando perdia.

De fato, possivelmente mais quando perdia.

Rosalie lhe sorriu.

- Sim, Senhoria, consegui.

- Não só se comprometeram antes de que terminasse a temporada, mas também se casaram, além disso - comentou ele com ironia - Possivelmente devesse lhes dar um extra.

- O que combinamos será suficiente - respondeu Rosalie.

Ele meteu a mão no bolso interior da jaqueta e tirou uma caixa quadrada. Ela tomou e a colocou na bolsa.

- Nem sequer vai olhar? - perguntou ele.

- Confio em você.

- Seriamente? - perguntou-lhe Emmett com curiosidade.

- É claro. Pode ser que seja muito odioso quanto a muitas coisas, mas sempre paga suas dívidas.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Pode ser que pague minhas dívidas, querida senhora, mas nunca gosto de perder.

Com uma reverência, Emmett partiu. Rosalie o olhou até que desapareceu entre a multidão. Picavam-lhe os dedos de vontades de abrir a caixa que lhe tinha entregue, mas não era correto. Teria que esperar para estar em seu quarto. E isso significava que tinha que esperar que o casal de noivos partisse. Felizmente, parecia que Jasper e Alice estavam ansiosos por começar sua lua de mel. Não ficaram muito tempo depois do jantar, mas subiram a seu quarto, trocaram-se e saíram da casa. Rosalie os viu subir à carruagem com um nó na garganta, e se despediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

A festa continuou, mas Rosalie já tinha completado com seu dever. Maisie estava em seu quarto quando ela subiu, e se aproximou de sua senhora com um sorriso.

- Não pode ser que se retire tão cedo, senhora.

- Em realidade, sim. Estou um pouco cansada, Maisie.

- Não é de estranhar. Quer que lhe retire as forquilhas e lhe escove o cabelo?

Rosalie assentiu e se sentou na penteadeira. Maisie começou a trabalhar. Logo, as espessas mechas loiras de Rosalie estavam soltas por suas costas, e Maisie tomou uma escova de prata e começou a escovar.

Rosalie tirou a caixa de sua bolsa e a depositou na penteadeira. Depois a abriu, e tomou ar bruscamente ao ver o bracelete.

Era um aprimoramento de safiras tão azuis como seus olhos, intercalados com delicados brilhantes. Rosalie passou um dedo pelas maravilhosas pedras.

- Oh, senhora – sussurrou Maisie - É lindo.

- Sim, é - concordou Rosalie distraidamente.

O cartão do Emmett estava sob o bracelete, e sua letra clara e angulosa era bem visível.

Ela tirou o bracelete de seu estojo e o colocou sobre o pulso. Era muito bonito, e claramente, muito caro. Exatamente o que ela teria esperado do Emmett.

- Quer que o leve a casa de empenhos, senhora? - perguntou-lhe Maisie.

Aquele era seu costume quando Rosalie recebia algum presente de um pai ou uma mãe agradecidos por ter ajudado a sua filha a encontrar o caminho para o altar.

- Não - respondeu Rosalie depois de um momento - Acho que ficarei com este.

Maisie a olhou surpreendida, mas não disse nada. Rosalie não se deu conta. Estava muito absorta contemplando o bracelete.

Rosalie se levantou e se aproximou da cômoda, sobre a qual havia uma caixa grande de teca. Abriu a tampa e apertou um pequeno botão que deixava à vista um compartimento secreto do joalheiro. Dentro daquele espaço havia dois brincos de safiras e brilhantes. Eram tão maravilhosos como o bracelete, porque faziam jogo com ele.

Rosalie deixou delicadamente o bracelete junto aos brincos e voltou a fechar o compartimento.

- Acredito que já é hora, Maisie - disse enquanto tampava o joalheiro - Devemos começar a pensar a quem escolheremos para nosso próximo projeto.

**Fim

* * *

**

**N/A: **Esse foi o fim de _Aposta de Amor_ :D, espero que tenham gostado.

Agora vou postar a continuação, _Segredos de Família_, espero ver todos vocês lá

_Au revoir_


End file.
